The God Eater
by SagelyDaoist
Summary: In world filled with God, Devils and supernatural a certain boy kicks and punches his way to make a name. "So what if my parents neglect me, my clan hates me as does my siblings, at the end of the day I who stand at heavens do not care about worms crawling on the earth."
1. Prologue

**[Disclaimer: The characters of this story are not mine they sadly belong to their respective creators, and this is a work of fiction as such any similarities between the characters with any real life person dead or alive is merely coincidental and is deeply regretted.]**

A red haired boy with whisker on his face sighed for the nth time, he simply wanted to hang himself as he wept anime tears, 'why why oh God, why am I sitting beside this worthless chatterbox, will it kill her to keep her mouth shut, I so do not want to know when her nephew peed on her again, ugh someone kill me or kill her.'

The source of his misfortune was none other than an elder woman who was constantly speaking to him, without stopping no matter how much he wanted he could not stop her and air hostesses were trying to stay away as far away from them as possible no matter how much he gave them the puppy dog eye.

'Drat, why did I have to grow older, it worked wonders when I used to be young.' lamented the red haired boy, 'I wished something interesting happens soon.'

A few hours later an almost catatonic boy cursed the heavens as he spoke, 'Why oh why, when I used for something interesting I did not mean something like this!'

It all started when he decided to help his next door neighbor Ichirou Kusanagi, to deliver an old rusted sacrificial knife to a woman by the name of Lucretia Zola apparently an old flame of grandpa Ichirou, as such he had arrived in a remote village near the ancient capital of Aztec Empire known as Tenochtitlan.

The red haired boy looked around what seemed like some archaeological dig site, it had taken some time for him to reach this place, language barrier was a bitch after all, seeing an European woman he approached her hoping at least she would be able to understand him.

He approached a youthful looking woman as he spoke, "Yo excuse me miss but do you know any lady by the name of Lucretia Zola?"

The woman turned towards her as she spoke, "Who is asking?"

The boy gave a smile as he spoke, "Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I was send here by Lucretia Zola's acquaintance Ichirou Kusanagi."

The woman smiled at that as she spoke, "Well my name is Lucretia Zola."

Naruto deadpanned at that as he spoke, "Sorry seems like I have found the wrong Lucretia, well good day to you and good bye."

The woman giggled at that as she spoke, "Well how do you not know I am not the real deal, Ichirou's neighbor?"

Naruto turned around as he looked at her with a frown, "Yeah right, you are too young to be Ichirou's old flame."

The woman giggled at that as she spoke, "Well I assure you I am…...", but before anyone could speak anything a roar resounded as people started running like headless chicken.

The woman's smiling face turned into a scared one as a large serpentine looking draconic beast immerged from the ground with feathers around it, the woman cursed as she spoke, "Naruto run I will but you time, NOW GO!"

Naruto's eyes widen as he decided to run only to stop seeing a person crushed by the beast, he let out a small sigh, 'Curse me and my bleeding hurt.'

He dropped his bag pack and picked the only weapon he had in his person a sacrificial knife, as he held it in his hand he felt a pulse of energy as the rust fell of it as it looked as if it was new, 'With this at least I will have something to at least protect myself and others.'

The knife suddenly released a pulse of magic attracting the beast's attention as well as paralyzing Ryuu, as it dashed towards a petrified Naruto, who looked helplessly at the beast coming towards only for him to be pushed to the side as he felt blood fall on his face he looked with his eyes open wide at the greatly injured form of Lucretia, as he felt himself once again able to move he shouted out, "**YOU OLD DECREPIT RELIC I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE**."

Naruto jumped as a large magic circle appeared beneath his legs as he lunged towards the beast as he made his way up towards the head of the beast, it flung its head sending Naruto flying as he flailed his hands the beast opened its mouth swallowing him whole.

Lucretia looked at Naruto helplessly as she spoke with a sigh, "At least Ichirou would not be able to complain to me that I got his neighbor killed, after all I will soon follow."

As the beast lowered its head glaring at Lucretia it suddenly let out a howl of agony as it vomited ichor before it felt on the ground with as it spasm before something tore out of its chest as it stepped out of it, a grotesque figure most of his hands and face looked as if it had suffered from third degree burn, the figure made his way toward Lucretia whose eyes had lost its shine as the life that clung to her was about to leave, the red haired figure knelt before he kissed on her lips, life seemed to return to Lucretia as the figure collapsed near her.

Naruto opened his eyes as he glanced at the figure who was caressing his hair, as his vision cleared he saw a pink haired girl caressing his head it felt nice he could not remember anyone doing it for him like ever.

Naruto decided to enjoy it as he closed his eyes it felt nice, a few minutes later the figure spoke with a smile on her face, "As much as I would like to spoil you the time is running out son."

At that Naruto opened his eyes as he sat up drawing a pout from the girl as he spoke, "Who are you? And where am I?", as he looked around all he could see was white emptiness.

The girl gave a motherly smile as she spoke, "I am your adopted mother Pandora and the place we are is in between purgatory and land of the living."

Naruto looked at her in a disbelieving tone, "Yeah right, now enough of these joke, now tell me who you really are kid."

Only for him to be slapped by a teary eyed woman as she spoke…..

Naruto opened his eyes as he felt someone approached him, he opened his eyes and found himself in a tent, 'Odd such an odd dream.'

"Welcome to the land of the living.", a melodious voice came to him as he looked at that speaker groggily before his eyes widen as he spoke, "Everything was real."

Lucretia smiled at that as she spoke with a coy smile, "My my do you mean the kiss you gave me, you hentai."

The twelve years old blushed crimson at that as steam appeared from his ears as he stammered out, "i-i- was t-trying to sa-save you."

The woman simply giggled as she spoke, "Relax I was joking, my king.", with that her voice turned serious as she addressed Naruto.

Causing Naruto to sigh hard at that as he spoke, "So I was not dreaming, I really became this Campione thing, troublesome."

Naruto then turned towards Lucretia as he spoke, "Is there a way to make sure others do not know about this?"

Lucretia frowned as she spoke, "Well I suppose I can make sure your identity will not be revealed I can erase others memory of your identity but unfortunately the many have already felt your crowning specially the other Campione but good for you they do know nothing about you."

Naruto visibly relaxed as Lucretia spoke curiously to him, "My king what is your age?"

Naruto: "I am twelve."

Lucretia eyes widened at that as she spoke, "Twelve, which means you are the youngest Campione till date, after all you managed to kill heretic god 'Quetzalcoatl' even if he was weakened considerable, as such congratulations on being the Seventh Campione."

Naruto nodded dumbly at that as he let out a sigh as he spoke, "I so wish something like that did not happen and please call me Naruto it feels weird if I am called 'King'."

Lucretia gave a kind smile as she spoke, "Thank you Naruto for saving my life, but how bold of you to kiss me."

Naruto once again turned redder than his hair as he spoke, "I-I would take responsibility.", his eyes burning with determination.

Lucretia spoke with a teasing tone, "Oh my how bold of you first you kissed me then you want to claim me."

Naruto clenched his hand as he spoke, "I will never let my child grow with his father."

Now it was turn for Lucretia to frown as she spoke, "And why would I have your kid."

Naruto: "I kissed you right now you will have my kid."

Lucretia Zola looked at Naruto as if he had grown a second head as she decided to explain to him about birds and bees and a few hours later Naruto had trouble being near a female.

Lucretia: "So what will you do now kid?"

Naruto sighed as he spoke, "Well I do not know but I have to learn about these authorities as well as learn a lot of skills now if what I know about my kind, or else I will be killed today it was a fluke. "

"At least you know you limit, but really getting eaten by God at least you were not popped out.", a male voice full of mirth came to their ears as Lucretia jumped up from her seat as her magic power flared her hands outstretched towards the new comer.

Naruto sighed as he spoke, "Did you really have to scare her master? And for how long were you spying on us?"

The man in question simply laughed at that as he spoke, "Well since you were taking your beauty nap."

Naruto pouted as Lucretia lowered her hand and greeting the newcomer, "Greetings Wizard Marshal Zelretch, if I may ask, why are you here?"

Zelretch: "Ah Lucretia Zola I simply wanted to check on my apprentice after all he has a penchant for getting into trouble."

Naruto spoke with a pout, "I so do not get into trouble old man."

Zelretch simply nodded at as he spoke, "Yes yes you do not get into trouble, but someone who looked like you got into at Budapest right? Or what about Moscow oh better still what about Kyoto?"

As he spoke Naruto suddenly found the floor to be interesting extremely so.

Zelretch: "Well it is time, so let us leave Naruto."

Naruto nodded before he waved towards Lucretia as he spoke, "Well it was nice meeting you see you again someday."

Lucretia nodded back nervously at Naruto as she spoke, "Well do not be stranger and visit me soon, I will be waiting.", while her mind was moving in 1000 miles per second, 'Damn, the kid is a goner now, oh well so much for becoming the 7th Campione, what number of apprentice is he now 389th or 388th, I wonder how long he would survive 6 months nah maybe 7 months under his tutelage.'


	2. Kuoh

**[Disclaimer: The characters of this story are not mine they sadly belong to their respective creators, and this is a work of fiction as such any similarities between the characters with any real life person dead or alive is merely coincidental and is deeply regretted.]**

A 15 year old teen sighed as he looked at the building in front of him, 'Kouh Gakuen', stood in front of him. 'Really the devils must be the flashiest bunch I have seen in the supernatural world, _'look at me look here I am'_ always screaming like that to an annoying degree. I need a drink maybe after all the shenanigans of today I will visit 'Gates to Hell', I hope Rodin has finished my order, I hate Ama-nee now why do I have to come here again, ah yes 'Devils creating problems for the Shinto pantheon so keep an eye on them.', it is strange how a Rakshasa Raja like me is friends with so many Gods and Goddesses, I hope my identity is not released after my fight against Verethragna and Melqart to some unwanted people.'

As he parked his $600,000 worth custom made Ecosse bike inside the gates, his atrociously handsome looks drew attention of both male and females, the females and even some males had hearts in their eyes causing him to sigh, 'tch no matter where I go I have to deal with fangirls and fanboys I hate them so much. I had so much fun back in the states with them. Oh why did I come back?'

Naruto made his way to the student council room after asking for the direction from squealing and giggling waste of spaces, as he reached the door he knocked at the door, 'Come in', a feminine voice came from inside, as he went inside he was greeted with a sight of a bespectacled woman with short black hair cut in bob style wearing female style uniform, the woman looked up towards him stoically although there was a slight tint of red on her cheeks as she spoke, "How may help you?"

Naruto: "Well I am a new student here so I need my schedule, Miss President."

The woman in front of him nodded as she handed him a paper as she spoke, "Here is your schedule since you are here do you need anyone to escort you to your classroom?"

Naruto nodded at that as he spoke, "I would love that."

Student Council President turned to one of her subordinates as she spoke, "Tsubaki if you would."

Another bespectacled woman with long straight black hair with split bangs spoke with a short bow towards the President, "Hai Kaichou."

With that she turned towards Naruto and spoke, "Please follow me."

As Naruto left the student council room he spoke to Tsubaki, "Excuse me miss, but on our way to the classroom can you give a small tour of the academy while we get to my assigned classroom I am new here and I have a tendency to get lost."

The girl beside him nodded as she spoke, "Of course please call me Shinra fuku-kaicho if you would."

Naruto smiled at that as he spoke, "Well of course."

Soon enough the duo reached the classroom Naruto was assigned to, Tsubaki knocked the door as she entered handing over a piece of paper to the teacher inside while Naruto stayed outside the room.

He could clearly here the teacher speaking from inside the room, 'Everyone, calm down we are going to have a new foreign exchange student please be helpful to him.'

As soon as she spoke the room broke into cacophony, Naruto could hear that a debate was going on inside whether it did be a cute boy or a handsome girl, 'tch, annoying.'

'Come in', a melodious voice came to his ears as he entered the teachers eyes widen as numerous emotions visible inside them, as she whispered lowly, 'Naruto', an event a few years ago flashed inside her mind, a rain night when Naruto had a fall out with their clan, they mocked him berated him but he never fought back until they went too far Erza still scars from that day, that night when Naruto finally snapped and cut all ties with the clan, that night when he defeated 50 strong members of the clan, defeat would be downplaying it, what occurred was an one sided massacre, he was merciful and did not kill anyone, it took all 6 elders and the Clan head and her husband to fight him to a standstill, yet they could not defeat him, he left because of a phone call at that moment, it had been 3 years since then and no one had ever see him since then.'

Naruto waved his hand in front of her face as he spoke, "Hello teacher is anything wrong?"

Erza was brought from her musing as she spoke, "Please introduce yourself to other student."

Naruto smiled as he spoke, "My name is Naruto Schweinorg, I am 15 years old and I am from Germany, nice to meet you all."

As soon as he spoke the room once again erupted into insults and kyakya and what not, one of the girls suddenly raised her hand as she asked, "Excuse me but are you single."

Naruto gave a small smile as he spoke, "Yes I am single."

Once again the girls shrieked loudly causing his brow to twitch, 'damn their loud shout is hurting my sensitive ears.'

Erza shouted with growl, "**SILENT! You are all student hailing from respected families not some horny mutts**."

She turned towards Naruto as she spoke stoically, "Well you can take seat beside Naruko. Please raise your hand, Naruko."

Naruto nodded as he made his way to the seat as he reached the place, Naruko had a forlorn look on her face as she gazed at Naruto, causing Naruto to sigh at that, 'Annoying highly annoying a few years ago if they were given a choice between treating me as their family and killing the every leaving being on Earth they would have chosen the latter with a smile on their face and now they acting as if it is the end of the world.'

As the time crawled slowly, Naruto felt bored incredibly as everything and anything was already known to him, being friend with a Goddess of Wisdom Athena had its perk as well as its downside, it was true he managed to get access to her personal library but the knowledge that she shoved in his brain was enough for him not to crack open a book before he completed his PhD at the very least. He let out a yawn as he surveyed his surroundings, 'Well there are a couple of devils in my classroom the red haired one, the 'yamato nadeshiko' look alike are the strongest but there are a couple more not worth mentioning.'

'Finally recess, before anyone could say anything Naruto was already outside the room, Naruko soon dashed out of the room in search of Naruto but she found none.

"Naruko what are you doing?", a voice came to her ears as she turned she was greeted by her other brother Menma.

Naruko: "I am searching for Naruto, he is here in my class."

Hearing Naruto's name caused Menma to snarl as he clenched his hands in anger, while another boy with hair shaped like a duck spoke, "Ah that dobe he still leaves, if it were my clan he would have been killed at birth, a weakling like that does not have the right to leave much less breath the same air as elite like us."

Naruko growled at anger as he was about to lunge at the speaker he was stopped by Menma who spoke angrily, "Sister, today is a big day, we have a very important meeting to attend we cannot waste our time fighting and wasting time on frivolous activities."

Naruko growled as she left with a huff, meanwhile with Naruto he found himself seating under a tree eating his bento, 'Aunty Parvati's cooking is so heavenly, I can understand why brother Ganesha looks so 'healthy', I cannot stop myself from eating more.'

Naruto looked at his bento with a sigh as tears threatened to spill from his eyes as he looked longingly at the bento box, which was big enough to feed a soccer team, his senses suddenly picked up petite white haired girl with hairpins that looked like a cat, and as for the girl to Naruto she looked like a kitten staring at him with eyes wide, Naruto smiled as he made his way to the girl as he patted her before giving her a chocolate, as Naruto's hand touched her head she shivered with fear, 'What is this feeling? This person is dangerous I have to inform buchou.'

As the girl dashed away Naruto smirked as he shook his head, 'Out of all the devils only she was able to pick up a portion of my aura, I can understand why sensei calls the current generation of Devils pathetic.'

After the school had ended a meeting was being held in the old part of the school building commonly referred to as ORC building, the meeting was between one of the faction leaders of the three factions, namely the devil faction they were being represented by the Lucifer and Leviathan of the current generation Sirzechs Lucifer and Serafall Leviathan, and on the other side were the Shinto faction led by Amaterasu on her either side were her brothers Susanoo and Tsukuyomi, the atmosphere seemed tensed as behind the devil leader stood a silver haired woman in maid outfit, all the other devil leaders stood beside her in a straight line the situation was tense.

Along with the two factions another was present, they were known as the 'Hero Tribe' faction most importantly the Konoha branch of the 'Hero Tribe' faction whose current leader is none other than Senju Minato, beside him were Hyuga Hiashi and Uchiha Fugaku, with a small group standing behind them

A knock on the door brought their attention, the maid standing behind Sirzechs gave a small bow as she went to open the door, a male voice appeared from the other side, "I am extremely sorry I am new here and I kind of got lost, I hope I am not late."

The maid eyed at him curiously as she spoke with a slight blush on her face, "No in fact you are on time."

As the person entered Minato's eyes went wide as did the few others who were standing behind as the person gave a small smile to everyone, before he made his way towards the Shinto faction taking a seat beside Susanoo who gave a small smile which he returned with a nod, while Koneko shook with fear, as the other females either blushed or eyed him like piece of meat.

Sirzechs: "Well if I may inquire of you Lady Amaterasu why have you called for this meeting?"

Amaterasu: "Lucifer do you remember the terms and conditions that were laid on when you send your sisters to this city?"

Sirzechs spoke with a smile on his face as he spoke, "Of course, I have Lady Amaterasu."

Amaterasu then nodded at that as she spoke towards the Hero Tribe representative, "And what about you Hero Tribe?"

Minato gave an amicable smile as he spoke, "Of course My Lady."

Amaterasu nodded with her eyes close before she reopened them as they saw her eyes burning with fire as she spoke, "Then why why oh why have there been multiple infraction on your part of the deal?"

Sirzechs spoke in a confused tone upon hearing the accusation, "What do you mean My Lady?"

Amaterasu: "Since your sisters have taken control of the city, 189 people have died till date most if not all of them people who worship us, such incompetence."

Minato: "Please My Lady, I assure you we have been keeping this city and its citizens safe from harm by any dangerous supernatural beings but we cannot be there to prevent some accident or natural deaths occurring every now and then."

Tsukuyomi who was sitting with his eyes closed during the entire thing opened his eyes for the first time, the younger group of people were startled at sight that the older generations schooled their features without letting out a hint of emotions, because staring at them was complete darkness, if Amaterasu's eyes signified life and light, Tsukuyomi eyes showed death and darkness frightening many.

Meanwhile Naruto was casually sipping tea that was given to him as Tsukuyomi spoke once again, "I see it seems I have fallen behind times I did not know that getting killed by stray devils and fallen angels are classified as accidents and natural deaths."

At that both the Hero Tribe and the Devil faction leaders were dumbfounded as Tsukuyomi continued speaking, "The abandoned church is currently the hide out of Fallen Angels who are not only killing people but raping looting doing whatever they wished to, and let us not speak about those stray of yours who broke into an orphanage killing all the care takers and the children there, what did you all do?"

He then turned towards both Sona and Rias as he spoke, "Yes you two heiresses what did you do?"

Both the heiress caught like deer in head light before Rias spoke, "Well I will be hunting the stray soon enough, we have received the orders recently we will hunt the stray devil soon."

Susanoo, "And when did you get the order and please do not attempt to lie every competent person is capable of catching a lie."

Rias fidgeted before she spoke, "Two weeks ago and we were planning to kill her soon."

Susanoo nodded as he spoke, "I see, so all those person could be saved if you did your job properly but you did not.", before he turned towards the Hero Tribe as he spoke, "And what about you all, what did you do? Are you not always shouting around how you always work to save humanity from being taken advantage by supernatural beings so what did you do?"

As the Hero Tribe representative fidgeted Naruto added his two cents to the matter, "Well actually they did they burned the entire place down to the ground, the entire newspaper is all about it, how the matron was a pedophile cannibal who burned the entire orphanage down for her sick twisted pleasure."

One of the person standing at the back suddenly spoke in an higher than thou attitude, "Lady Amaterasu it was just an unnamed lady who died why are you getting worked up on such small matter, people like her die dime a dozen, as such it is beneath you station to worry about a trash like that."

Amaterasu looked incensed at that as she spoke angrily, "What**? How dare you slander my shrine maiden and how dare you downplay her death?**", her aura rising to the point that the younger generation of Hero Tribe as well as the Devils were on their knees having difficulty breathing, the worst was the nameless person who looked as if he was about to wet himself as he shook with fear.

Naruto gave a sigh and spoke, "Ama-nee please calm down I have already dealt with them."

Amaterasu reigned in her aura as she spoke curiously, "What do you mean by that Naruto?"

Naruto: "Hitoshi Shido was the one who came up with the story for the cover up, a few hours ago all the items needed for torture and burning of the orphanage was found inside his basement by now the police have already arrested him, although a good few of them died when he tried to 'resist' and he 'blew' himself up.", he finished with a smirk.

The man suddenly spoke as his hand shook with anger, "How dare you brat? How dare you frame and kill my brother?"

Naruto: "Ah my condolences then, but if I were you I would worry a teeny tiny bit because those things were purchased by him through the help of your family and most if not all the weapons are illegal, by now the police should have arrived at your place and might have come across something known as 'Human Ascension Project.'"

The man turned visibly pale at that as Sirzechs spoke curiously, "What is this 'Human Ascension Project'?"

The man spoke in a panicked tone, "He is lying, and he is making everything up."

Naruto gave a smirk as he spoke, "Human Ascension Project is nothing but a means to create super soldiers. They kidnap children as young as 5 years and in some cases babies, then they through magic, operations and various other things are raised as Super Soldiers who have no emotion or feelings and would obey their masters like a robot."

Everyone was stunned on hearing that, as Tsukuyomi spoke in anger, "Where is this facility of there we should immediately go and rescue those children."

Naruto: "You do not have to worry about it, Veena and me, have already dealt with them but the lead scientist by the name of Orochimaru and one of the Elders of Hero Tribe named Danzo had already escaped, I will tell you the details much later on as we have other matters to discuss."

The man suddenly made a move as he rushed towards the window in order to escape only to fall on the ground upon being electrocuted by Susanoo as he spoke, "Send him to Tamagahara we have things to ask him."

Naruto nodded as a magic circle appeared and before anyone could say anything the man disappeared as Amaterasu spoke, "Now onto the matters of the fallen angel and the stray devils. You all have done a rather poor job of maintaining the city as such it is within my right to through you to leave."

Rias suddenly spoke, "You cannot do that, we won this city you cannot steal from us."

Sona nodded at that as she spoke, "Yes as Rias said, it would not look good for your faction's reputation if you try to steal from us."

Menma who was standing decided to add two cents of his own, "Listen, we have enough of this farce we will not allow you to steal our city, we will Hero Tribe will make you pay with your blood."

As soon as they spoke those words Naruto and Susanoo both started laughing hard at that as a brown haired boy stepped forwards as a red gauntlet appeared on his hand as he spoke in a threatening manner, "How dare you laugh at Buchou?"

Naruto: "Oh and what would you do 'Sekiryuutei'?"

At that everyone looked curiously as Minato spoke, "How do you know he is the Sekiryuutei son?"

Naruto sighed as he spoke, "First of all Minato Senju, please do not refer me as your son. Secondly he has the same aura and smell as the previous 'Sekiryuutei', although if I am right he has yet to awaken it fully."

Sirzechs looked at him curiously as he spoke, "So were you the previous wielder's friend?"

Naruto shook his head as he spoke with mocking smirk, "No he came to kill me, but at the end of the day he fell by my hands, a pity Ddraig has yet to awaken it was fun watching then squirm. ", his words send chill down every devil's spine at that.

Amaterasu shook her head as she spoke, "Did you even bother to read the agreement, then if please show me where we have sold you the city, please show me, the city was given to you all on lease under certain conditions something that I deeply regret now."

Serafall turned towards her sister as she spoke, "We gave you all copies of the agreement as well as rules and regulations you have to follow did you not bother to read them at all?"

The sisters of the two Satans found the floor interesting, as Serafall spoke with a sigh at that, "I am terribly sorry for such an incident, I know after we have breached the contract it is within your right to make us leave, but please I urge you to reconsider and I promise you that the next time such mistakes will not happen and we are ready to offer any form of compensation for it."

Naruto sighed inwardly, 'Here it comes now, negotiating with a God is worse than that of a Devil, and caring for people please only a handful of Gods do so, most only pay attention only if the humans do something extraordinary otherwise humans are akin to ants to them, well accept Greeks who only think with their lower halves.'


	3. Settling Down

**[Disclaimer: The characters of this story are not mine they sadly belong to their respective creators, and this is a work of fiction as such any similarities between the characters with any real life person dead or alive is merely coincidental and is deeply regretted.]**

**Kuoh Academy – ORC Club**

Naruto was bored to death, the negotiation took a long time, it was boring and judging from the faces of all the other younger Devils or younger Hero Tribe members they too were bored, except a few who were looking at him like a hawk, some with anger, some hat and others with longing?! That's something new oh well not his problem.

Fugaku: "Well I am happy we managed to reach an agreement my lady."

Ametarasu nodded at that as Minato spoke, "Well we will immediately send people after the stray devil."

Naruto spoke trying to stay awake during the boring meeting, "Well there is no need for that after all I have personally dealt with her."

A magical circle appeared as naked torso dropped the person seemed to be on her last legs clinging to her flicker of her life, as Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped from one of the outburst from the devil side, "OPPAI! OPPAI! Naked OP…", he could not finish his sentence as he doubled over after being elbowed by the petite white haired causing him to kneel over in pain.

Naruto had a small nostalgic smile on his face, 'Just like Ero sennin, just focused on the boobs living out any other important stuff', before he shook his head as he spoke, "Well as I was about to say, I dealt with stray devil Vizer."

Amaterasu: "I see so she was the one who killed the people from the orphanage."

Naruto nodded as he spoke, "Yes, but more importantly the care takers as for the children we have already rescued them whom she helped to kidnap."

Amaterasu nodded before she burned her to ash, as she spoke, "Minato I do not care how you align with as long as you do not forget that I allowed your forefathers to settle here because I wanted them to protect normal powerless civilians I have no problem with that."

Minato nodded as he spoke, "Yes Lady Amaterasu."

Amaterasu nodded at that before she spoke, "Well it is time to leave, Naruto will you be staying with us?"

Naruto nodded at that as he spoke, "If you would not mind I would love to, because I have nowhere to stay my house will not be ready until tomorrow afternoon."

As they stood Naruto spoke, "Well even if I am the overseer, I hope you do not treat me as a stranger after all it will be our home for the foreseeable future and if you have any problem my doors will always be open to you, no matter the time of the day do not hesitate to approach me for help, but at the same time I will not tolerate any form of tomfoolery that existed her before my arrival, I wish you all a good day."

Minato suddenly spoke a small hint of desperation in his voice, "You can stay with us Naruto you mot…."

Naruto interrupted his speech as he spoke, "Sorry, but I have arrived back home after so many years I would prefer to spend some time with my acquaintances and family."

Susanoo: "Well then it is time to leave."

Minato: "Plea…", before he could speak anymore the room shined loudly as the deities along with Naruto disappeared.

Sirzechs then turned towards Minato as he spoke, "Minato do you know this Naruto person?"

Fugaku gave a comforting squeeze on his shoulder as he spoke with a nod, "Naruto is my youngest child, because of me and my wife's foolish actions he no longer considers us his family."

Serefall who had a serious look on her face, after all the agreement did not go much in their favor spoke in serious manner, "Minato how strong is he?"

Saji abruptly spoke before Minato could reply, "He is younger than us, so he should not be stronger than us."

Menma seconded that with a condescending smirk, "Exactly, he is nothing more than a weakling."

Erza: "MENMA! Shut up."

Minato chucked at that as he spoke, "Naruto left our clan almost 3 years ago, the day he left he defeated 50 strong members of our clan including Erza, whom Menma has yet to defeat, he then fought against me and my wife along with 4 other elders to a draw and he was only 12 at that time.", causing everyone's eyes to widen except the newly reincarnated devils, as Minato Senju and Kushina Senju nee Uzumaki were a power couple having strength to go toe to toe against even the Satans or Archangel to fight them to a draw at the tender age of 12 speaks volumes about him.

Koneko: "He is dangerous.", a small hint of fear could be detected by the veterans present there.

As all the eyes feel on her Hiashi spoke, "And why is that so young devil?"

Koneko spoke with a shudder, "I found him resting under a tree when I was passing by he let out his aura it felt like Divine like those Gods."

Grayfia spoke with a frown, "Are you sure Koneko sama?"

Serafall: "Is there something the matter Grayfia?"

Grayfia: "Serafall sama during the entire meeting he was one of the people whose aura I could not detect even a newborn human has some presence, but when I tried to detect him, it was like he was not even here at all, he did not have any presence."

Sirzechs frowned at that as he spoke, "That is troubling indeed, Rias and Sona I try to keep a friendly relationship with them and Rias I have something to tell you so please stay back."

Meanwhile back in Takamagahara,

Naruto sighed tiredly as he lounged on a sofa as Amaterasu spoke with a smirk, "Oh my, someone finally managed to tire out the 'Stamina Monster'."

Naruto gave a weak chuckle at that as Susanoo spoke with a frown, "You are injured.", at that both Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi frowned.

Naruto: "I had a bout with Indra, he wanted me to become his subordinate and I refused. But damn his lightning is nothing to scoff at, Lord Shiva intervened and rest is history, I will be fine I just need to rest."

Tsukuyomi: "So how much do you remember now, Naruto?"

Naruto gave a sad smile as he spoke, "All of it, all of it those betrayals and all I remember all of it."

Susanoo sighed as he spoke, "They all have reincarnated Naruto, so have you."

Naruto nodded at that as he spoke, "Yes so have they, but alas they all are different from the people of elemental nations, more importantly the nations no longer exists because of them."

Amaterasu: "So true and it allbegan with your betrayal, those who you thought friends turned their back on you and when they arrived they fell like flies."

Naruto nodded at that as he spoke, "So true but do you know the best part, my 'enemies' were the one who showed me compassion, who showed me kindness more than a few, they made my life bearable before I took my last breath."

Tsukuyomi: "They then went to avenge you after your death."

Naruto had a dumbstruck look on his face as he spoke, "Seriously! I cannot believe you."

But upon seeing the serious look on his face he broke in to a fit of laughter as tears formed in his eyes.

Amaterasu: "So what will you do about your betrayers?"

Naruto controlled his laughter as he spoke, "Nothing."

Now it was time for the Shinto trinity to frown at that as Susanoo spoke heatedly at that, "You have every right to take your revenge on them."

Naruto had a kind smile on his face as he spoke, "I know but those people who have wronged me are already dead, why would I waste my time on people who are no longer there take for example Jiraiya, the Jiraiya of my previous life was someone who cared me like I am his grandchild, someone who loved me, cared for me and gave his life with a smile for me, but this Jiraiya of the Hero Tribe, is a pale imitation of the man I respected, he is a mockery of the person I cherished during my previous life. As is it for others including me we all are starting from a blank slate and any debt incurred will only for this life only."

The trio of deities had a small smile on their faces, even if Naruto may claim that he is different he is the same kind hearted gentle boy who only knows how to love.

Next day Naruto made his way to his school, no not school but a jail according to him, he will have to spend so much time getting bored because of the boring lectures and what not, he sighed hard at that as he went passed the gate he was greeted by Sona Sitri or as she is known in the human world as Souna Shitori.

Sona: "Good morning Schweinorg-san."

Naruto smiled as he spoke, "Good morning but please call me Naruto, Schweinorg makes me feel old, Shitori-san."

Sona nodded at that as she spoke, "Well I will call you that if you call me Souna then."

Naruto: "Very well Souna-san, how may I help you?"

Sona: "Have you decided to join any club, it is kind of mandatory for everyone."

Naruto: "Actually no, I was planning on learning about various clubs before making a decision though I hope there is not time restraint in that?"

Sona shook her head as she spoke, "No there is not, but I hope you will find yourself a suitable club by the end of the month if not the Student Council is always welcome for you."

As they shared small talk Naruto's sharp eyes caught various sound ranging from, 'kyakya' and 'ufu ufu' to 'bastard' and 'gaijin' and what not, he shook his head as he followed after her.

The boring school day went on without a hitch except Naruko who was staring at him without blinking causing great discomfort to him not to mention Erza was paying more attention to him than others, Naruto took a deep breath as he counted sheep mentally trying to calm him down.

The best part of the day was when he met Issei and his group of friends peeping on the girls most importantly girls who were in the kendo club wielding bokken, Naruto cracked a grin at that, 'It seems as if he is the living legacy of Ero-sennin, hmmm maybe I should get him the same special treatment I gave to Ero sennin from time to time.'

Naruto just lazily moved his finger as the shoe laces of the trio got undone before it got tied to each other, 'Oh it will be so funny.', he jumped up on top of a nearby tree trunk as he used spell to make him invisible before shrieking out at a feminine voice, "PERVERTS!"

That jolted the trio from their spot but unfortunately for them they tripped and fell on the ground as they tried to stand a feminine voice came to their ears, "My MY, it seems someone did not learn their lesson."

As the trio turned their head the turned paler than certain snake summoner as the one named Matsuda stammered out, "Please, Mercy."

"Girls get him.", with that they began beating the trio as a cackling red head left the scene, as he was bit further away from them he was greeted by Rias and Akeno the 'Onee Samas of the school.'

Akeno smiled at him as she spoke, "Ara Ara, seems like we have a prankster in our midst."

Rias was not happy as she spoke, "As much as your prank was nice, I would appreciate it, if you would not harm my cute little pawn."

Naruto: "Harm him what are talking about just look at him and see where he was harmed."

As Rias and Akeno looked at Issei's direction they saw him walking with his friends as if nothing had happened the only evidence of his thrashing was the dirt on his clothes, as Naruto continued speaking with a smile, "Gremory-san, perverts like him are highly resilient specially when they are beaten by females after they had just peeped."

Akeno spoke with a slight blush the idea of someone getting beaten was arousing to her as she spoke, "So you hate perverts?"

Naruto shook his head as he spoke, "One of the people I respected was a self proclaimed super pervert, and I would be hypocrite if I hate perverts."

But anyone of them could say anything a large shout drew everyone's attention, "Naruto I challenge you to a kendo duel."

The shout was loud enough to draw attention of everyone nearby as Naruto spoke with a tired sigh, "I decline I have better think to do than waste my time on you."

Menma snarled at that as he spoke, "Do what you pathetic loser, you bloody cowered afraid of being defeated."

Naruto snorted at that as he spoke, "Defeated by home you? Damn are trying to be a comedian because your jokes are hilarious."

Menam growled as he spoke, "How dare you? Why don't you just go to a ditch and die like you are supposed to."

Naruto smirked at him as he spoke, "My, it seems you have very bad eyesight, last I checked I am a living breathing human being not a mirror."

A condescending voice came to his ear, "Dobe, the dobe is right, you trash do not have the right to stand in front of elites like us."

Naruto did not pay attention to the person making him enraged at that as he spoke, "Are you deaf dobe, when an elite speaks you are suppose to listen."

Naruto took a page from previous life's Kakashi as he spoke, "hmmm, you say something."

Only to receive an enraged shout from him in return, both Rias and Akeno stood trying hard not to laugh but was proving to be incredibly difficult, Naruto sighed at that, 'Sometimes people only listen when they get thrashed oh well if that is what they want they will receive in spades.'

Naruto: "Well then what do you two stooges wish to challenge me."

Menma: "I heard how you beat those weaklings in swordfight I want to return the favor by showing you your place you piece of trash."

Naruto shook his head as he followed them to kendo club room, by then the words of the duel had spread around the whole school, the two 'Kings of Kuoh' teaching some wannabe swordsman how to hold a sword, as he looked at the crowd he was greeted by many familiar faces Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Neji, Ten Ten, Lee and last but not the least the pink ban…. I mean Sakura yup, Sakura were present some of them cheered the duo specially a certain pink thing with her screech damn my ears heart, when he looked at Sakura he felt sadness well up in her, how a certain duck butt used her till her last breath manipulating his most loyal and fanatical fangirl such a sad plight, oh well.

Menma and Sasuke glared at each other as Naruto sighed at that, "I believe I did not come here to watch you two glaring at each other."

Sasuke spoke with a smirk, "So who do you want to get your medicine from, dobe."

Naruto once again pretended not to hear him, causing Menma to laugh at that as he spoke, "Seems like he is smart enough to know who the real deal is.", causing Sasuke to growl loudly.

Naruto sighed again, 'I seem to be sighing a lot nowadays.', "Well how about I give you a handicap and allow you both to team up with each other."

At that the surrounding people gasped while Menma howled in laughter as he spoke, "Hahahaha, my my you can joke I can beat people thrice my age and size easily and you want to fight against the two of us this is hilarious."

Many others joined in throwing insults at Naruto who simply shook his head as he spoke with a completely bored look in his face, "Can we start anytime soon or are you waiting for me to die of old age, you two waste of space."

At that the duo got enraged as they charged at him with bokken in their hands to others it seemed as if he was incredibly fast but to Naruto, 'So slow, so boring", he tilted his head allowing the bokken to pass as he gracefully dodged another sword slash before he hit them hard, as they were pushed back from a single swing as Naruto spoke, "I believe it is point, if it were a real swordfight you two would have been bisected into half."

Sasuke: "It is a fluke abandoned child like you without talent can never measure up to an elite like me."

Naruto laughed as he spoke, "Elite in what having a duck butt on your head? Or the ability to spout bullshit while being delusional well then yes you truly are an elite I admit my defeat."

Sasuke trembled with rage as he was about to charge he was held back by Menma who spoke, "Stop it he is using your anger against you, calm down, we will use pattern C and defeat him."

Sasuke took a deep breath before he and Menma charged up trying to flank him, a few minutes later Naruto spoke in a bored manner, "That is 20 points in my favor while yours is zero. Do you wish to continue getting thrashed by me."

The place around them was silent, the duo the number one swordmen of their school was getting thrashed by a newbie like some snot nosed children fighting an adult.

As the duo laid on the ground groaning from pain, Naruto sighed as he spoke, "I am bored already I am leaving."

With that he threw the bokken from his hand as he started walking towards the door, while the crowd parted to give him space, his enhanced hearing picked a few things as he shivered from them, 'Damn fanboys and girls.' *cue shudder*

As he was about to leave everyone gasped as Menma tried to heat him from behind with his bokken raised his face morphed into sick twisted glee, only to stop as he received a glare from Naruto his cerulean blue eyes had morphed into red slit as an insane killing intent poured on him, causing him to stop breathing suddenly he found himself face to face with a humongous grayish colored being with one large red colored rippled eye.

"Calm down Kaguya.", was what he heard before Menma collapsed on his bum shaking like a newborn calf, as Naruto left the scene.

The entire day went off without a hitch, well as well as it would go when you have fangirls lurking and stalking you, Naruto let out a tired sigh as he stood in front of his newly created house, as his brow twitched, 'Damn you Benten-nee, why did you prepare a mansion for me, an apartment would have been sufficient.'

**From the Last couple of Chapters: **

**Name: Lucretia Zola**

**Anime/Series: Campione**

**Name: Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg**

**Anime/Series: Fate**

**Name: Pandora**

**Anime/Series: Campione**

**Name: Susanoo**

**Anime/Series: Smite(Game)**

**Name: Amaterasu**

**Anime/Series: Smite(Game)**

**Name: Tsukuyomi**

**Anime/Series: TsukigaMichibuku**

**Name: Benten/Benzaiten**

**Anime/Series: Noragami**

**Name: Indra**

**Anime/Series: HighSchool DxD**

**Name: Shiva**

**Anime/Series: HighSchool DxD**

**Name: Parvati(Durga)**

**Anime/Series: HighSchool DxD**


	4. Chapter4

**[Disclaimer: The characters of this story are not mine they sadly belong to their respective creators, and this is a work of fiction as such any similarities between the characters with any real life person dead or alive is merely coincidental and is deeply regretted.]**

Naruto looked at the high wall made up of solid granite at least 10 feet tall with tiles placed on top of it but in between the tiles were spikes to stop any thieves or unwanted trespasser, the richly decorated gate stood in between him and the rest of the mansion, it had a gorgeous look having been painted with black and gold paints, with two golden lion head carved on it, but unfortunately the gate did not allow for an inner view, Naruto opened the big wide gate, large enough for truck to enter, he was greeted with a sight of flower garden, it smelled heavenly there were benches and chairs for people to sit, the road leading to the mansion took a roundabout turn as it met the road again and in between the roundabout was marvelous looking fountain, the road branched onto two directions and ended to what looked like garages on either side, the more Naruto explored the more he was astonished at what he saw.

'Wow just wow whoever created is otherworldly, such a nice fusion between ancient oriental and modern western architecture is amazing, I like it no I love it this place feels so peaceful and close to nature, the small river running inside the house along with that mini water fall separating the inner and outer sanctum, and is that fish in it, it is so cool, not to mention the pool at the back and is that a hot spring! Damn it has a helipad along with, and not to mention the basement, containing a wine cellar, storage room, then underneath it is the armory and even underneath is the training space, I love I love it so much, but who in the right mind would create such a big house for one person it would be such a chore to clean.'

With that Naruto dropped on his knees because of depression, 'I might be able to clean them with my abilities but it is such a chore.', as anime style water began to fall from his eyes, only for him to have an eureka moment, 'what an imbecile I am I can use runes and fuinjutsu.'

With that he dashed towards the center of the mansion which was actually a hallway, he stood there as he spoke in a monotone, "Restriction level Reduced from 10 to 8, Senjutsu collection ok, Energy mixing ok, Activating 'Grand Archive', accessing 'Creator Mode'."

As soon as the word left his mouth his body shone as large number of fuinjutsu and runes appeared all over his body, then all of a sudden large magic circle surrounded him as a holographic screen along with a keyboard with words ranging from Kanji to Sanskrit and many other obscure languages like Devanagari appeared in front of him he quickly began typing on them as a mixture between talisman from Shinto runes from Celtic Nordic and many other pantheons, Tantric scriptures all mixed together with fuinjutsu at its base began to form. This was the fruit of Naruto's research he had managed to combine everything close related to runes or fuinjutsu irrespective the method, language or the godly energies required to create it, the creation of what he called 'The Script', was his greatest creation till date as no other being without the express knowledge of all those types of magic or chakra abilities could create something like that.

Soon the words spread across the entire mansion covering the entire place, as Naruto formed a ram seal as he spoke, "Seal!", the words glowed before it vanished to many others it may seem nothing but Naruto knew that an invisible barrier had been erected around him, a barrier strong enough so that it could take on dozens of Juubi Bijuudama without a scratch, then there was detection, capture and many more but most importantly it had the ability to clean the house without him lifting a finger.

"Now, what should I do? Oh right I forgot they will be waiting for me back in a hotel, I will tell them to move in and start unpacking the stuff, yup but first I need a shower."

That day during as the sunset a group of people made their way towards a particular mansion as one of them spoke, "Are you sure this is the correct address?"

The other person spoke with a nod, "I am positive it is, I took the address from the school registry."

"But to think he leaves inside such a lavish space is nothing short of amazing. How did he manage to earn so much money?"

"Who knows what he has been doing all these years? Erza be a dear and knock on the door."

Erza nodded as she pressed the intercom button soon a female voice came from the other side, "Hello this is Schweinorg residence and how may I help you?"

Erza: "Is this Naruto Schweinorg's home may we speak to him?"

The other side spoke in a monotone, "Yes this is his home, and may I inquire why you need to meet with him?"

Erza: "It is Hero tribe business."

As soon as she spoke, the door swung open as they were greeted with a sight of the most beautiful sight they had seen, as one of them spok, "The brat knows how to spend money."

Naruto was training underground when one of the homunculus maids approached him, "Yes Sella something the matter?"

Sella: "A group of Hero tribe members have arrived to meet you."

Naruto nodded as he spoke, "Make them comfortable tell them I was training and I will join them soon."

As Sella left Naruto sighed he knew exactly who had arrived because of his 'Scripts', "It seems that I have to face them again, what a drag."

The group was sitting at the living room comfortably as they spoke amongst themselves, soon enough Naruto arrived as he checked at the guests his eyes landed amongst a particular red headed woman.

"You are disgrace to our name."

"Why can't you be better than them?"

"Why did I give birth to you?"

"We Uzumaki care for our family, even if you are a burden on our clan as such take this cheque and disappear from my sight at least you will be able to repay the time and money you wasted from my clan."

Those words replayed in his head as he looked at her he took a deep breath as he spoke, "Good evening ladies and how may I help you?"

Naruto's arrival caused others to look at him, most if not all the females blushed as they looked at him, he was wearing gym shorts and slippers with black tight fitting tank top that accentuated his muscles and abs to them he was like a wet dream, with his wild unkempt long hair falling to his shoulder, his face chiseled with sweat drops and those cerulean eyes they could lose themselves.

Kushina composed herself as she began speaking, "Sochi, I …."

Before she could speak anything Naruto stopped her from speaking by raising his hand as he spoke, "First of all please do not call myself Kushina, I am not your son if you wish to speak to me refer me as 'Naruto-**san**'.", Naruto finished his speech while emphasizing the word 'san'."

"Kushina will call you as 'Sochi' as much as she wants too, if you have any problem I will reacquaint your face with my fist", a blonde woman spoke from the side with a snarl.

Naruto's brow twitched as he almost let out a snarl, 'I hate this drunken bitch, I remember her very well, a drunk hypocrite who loves whining about her misery and pity partying blaming others and punching people for no reason, I never understood what Jiraiya saw in her all I saw was a vain hypocrite of mongrel, blaming me for my mom's death, while she herself ran away during my birth why because she had 50ryo debt, for fucking 50ryo she ran away then she came back and accused me that filthy coward, not only that when after Kyuubi attack she came back took everything that belonged to **me** left behind by **my parents** and spend them for to cover her debts, if only I knew before hand I would have fucking rip out her ….. calm down calm down this is not her, that woman was her past life, although the current her looks like as if build from the same mold.'

Naruto calmly replied back to her with a smile, "If she cannot even comply with that, then the door is that way.", as he spoke he pointed towards the exit.

Tsunade stood up in anger, "WHY YOU…."

Only to be stopped by Kushina, "TSUNADE ENOUGH!"

As Tsunade retook her seat Kushina spoke, "I humbly apologize for the outburst, Naruto-san."

Naruto gave a small nod as he spoke, "Apology accepted, so how may I help you."

Kushina winced at the cold tone of Naruto as she spoke, "What have you been doing all this time?"

Naruto shrugged as he spoke, "Nothing much moving here and there trying to learn new things here and there."

Only for a scoff to be heard as one of their escorts spoke, "Really seems like a waste of time for anyone wanting to teach a waste of space like you, I do not know who you loo…"

Only for her voice to choke as Naruto raised his finger and shushed, the woman no matter how she tried she could not speak anymore, while inwardly cackling as he had effectively pulled off a scene from his favorite show with the help of the 'Script' surrounding his home, he placed a small illusion on the woman making sure that she subconsciously forgets how to speak.

Naruto gave a small smile as he spoke, "My my I almost failed to recognize you, how is the scar I gave you, the last time I saw you were shaking like a new born calf lying on your own filth."


	5. Chapter 5

**[Disclaimer: The characters of this story are not mine they sadly belong to their respective creators, and this is a work of fiction as such any similarities between the characters with any real life person dead or alive is merely coincidental and is deeply regretted.]**

Kushina: "Since when? Since when have you been this strong?"

Naruto quirked his eyebrow at that as he spoke with a smirk, "I was born strong.", although it might sound cool but Naruto knew very well no being is born strong unless you name is Hercules, even that is stretching as Gods are irrational and abnormal beings by human standard so are their children.

Tsunade growled at that ready pounce at him but was interrupted by Kushina, "Then why did you not tell us anything, if you had told us then the entire fiasco would have been avoided."

Naruto did not know what came over him but he almost fell from his chair because of laughter, he laughed so hard at that it had become difficult to breath as his belly ached hard at that as he wiped the tears from his eyes he spoke to his dumbfounded audience, "Sorry, I am extremely sorry your question was so funny that I could not help but laugh at that, but really Kushina before I answer can you tell me about your clans belief the one that you always harped ho it separated you all from others and made you the number one clan, please Kushina."

Kushina replied back to him in a confused manner, "Well family above all, why?"

Naruto gave her a look of disbelief as he spoke, "Really and you are asking why I have not told you I was strong really just wow. But since it seems you have yet to understand what I meant by that well if family is above all then why do the members of its family have to be strong in order to stay? A family should always look after its members irrespective of their strength or status but more importantly were you not my mother, the why should I have to tell you anything, should you not be able to notice something. But more importantly why are you asking all this?"

Kushina did not know what to say anymore as such she stammered out, "I-I w-want to bring you back home."

Naruto sighed as he messaged his forehead in irritation, "Home is where you loved ones are where your heart lies, and as such I cannot comprehend where you are planning to take me."

Tsunade: "What is there to understand brat, your mother came all this way to take you back home and you are questioning her motive, just make up with her you spoiled brat."

Naruto's patience was wearing thin as he took a deep breath as he spoke, "So Kushina let me ask you this, let us say for arguments sake that I was really weak like you though me to be then would you have done the same thing? I hope you will have the decency not to lie."

Erza did not say anything during the entire conversation, as she kept her head down, while Kushina spoke with a hint of shame, "NO I would not by Naruto you have to understand…"

Naruto interrupted her speech as he spoke, "Understand what? That your clan is a bloody hypocrite and liar, that they cannot openly claim that they at the end of the day only care about power and money, at least others are different, as they openly claim what they desire unlike you."

Tsunade stood up in anger, a vein pulsating on her forehead as she roared at him, "**What part of that she is asking you to go back home did you not understand?** Personally I think your selfishness caused the entire fiasco if only you had come clean from the beginning…."

Naruto glared at her as he gritted his teeth as he spoke rather heatedly, "**Senju** **Tsunade, **which part of ** what i just said, **did you not understand? Or has all the booze you inhaled finally rotted you brain away."

As soon as he spoke that Tsunade rolled her sleeves ready to punch him, only to stop as a sound of clapping came to everyone's ears as a feminine voice spoke with mirth in her voice, "My my it seems someone has been released from prison, but her behavior is still lacking."

As everyone looked towards the speaker, Naruto's eyes widen as big smile appeared on his face, he moved at an incredibly fast pace as he hugged her tightly as he greeted her in a wavering tone, "Obaa-chan I missed you."

The woman in question looked like an older version of Erza returned the hug with equal favor as she spoke, "I missed you too, Naru-chan."

"Let me take a close look at you Naru-chan.", she separated from she studied Naruto for a few seconds as she spoke with a small smile, "My my, it seems like someone is no longer a pipsqueak anymore."

Naruto blushed at her praise, before she spoke with a frown, "Naruto why is there so many scars on your body?"

Naruto gave a nervous smile as he spoke, "Well I got hurt when sparring, and there is nothing to worry about it is already fading."

The woman stared at him for a few seconds without any hint of emotions, once again Naruto found himself as if he had regressed into a small child and his oba-chan had caught him doing pranks, with a groan Naruto spoke, "Ok fine I will tell you later on away from prying eyes."

The woman nodded happily as Erza spoke for the first time, her voice cracking with grief, "Okaa-sama!", with that she dashed towards her only to stop as staff appeared on the woman's hand which she pointed towards Erza as she spoke, "Erza Uzumaki, I have already shivered all ties with you upon **your** request so stop this nonsense, I am not your mother."

Kushina: "Enough Irene, she is your daughter how could you act like that?"

Irene gave a bored look towards her as she spoke, "Enough hypocrite, and what daughter, the daughter who would listen to a filth than her own flesh and blood, that daughter and why Erza I do not understand why you are making a scene I granted you your wish you wanted to sever any ties with me I have done as you have asked me, so stop whining act like a grown arrogant and prideful woman as your stature after all we are unworthy to breath in the same air as you right?"

Erza recoiled at that as Naruto spoke, "Enough, I have entertained you all for long, you came here stating business regarding Hero faction but all you did was waste my precious time as such I request you to leave."

Tsunade: "Leave! I will leave whenever I want to, and if required I will pound your bones to dust before dragging you back.", she cracked her knuckles as she took a step towards Naruto, only to find her immobile completely as Irene stood with her left hand outstretch towards her.

Irene shook her head as she spoke, "tch, still the same trigger happy hot tempered Tsunade, still the same, did the days you spend inside the prison for sending a couple of security officers to hospital because they simply wanted to stop a robber.", she then snapped her finger as Tsunade's youthful appearance changed it an old woman as she spoke, "hmm, this suits you well you vain old hag."

Naruto cracked a grin as he spoke, "Oba-chann please release the spell and let them leave."

Kushina griited her teeth in frustration she and her husband knew that the getting Naruto back in to their family would be difficult but they never thought that Irene Uzumaki no Irene Belserion would decide to pop in during their conversation like this, she gritted her teeth in anger, 'tch, damn my older sister now if any progression I managed to make will be gone because of her.', she sighed at seeing another of her failures her older sister no her ex-older sister standing in front of her as such Kushina gave a small bow as she spoke deciding to retreat for now, "Thank you for granting us an audience. Let us leave."

With that the group left with a red puffy eyed Erza tagging along with them along with an un-muted clansmen and a trigger happy blonde drunk, Irene sighed as she watched them leave, but before she could speak anything Naruto stopped her as he made way to the chair where they were sitting as he pointed to a particular place on the underside of the hand rest as he send his mana an intricate rune appeared, "Oi piece of filth who is trying to eavesdrop on me, I will say this only once next time I will hunt you down , and when I find you I will skin you alive.", the rune fizzled as with a loud pop it was gone, in a certain dark room a person was listening using a rune as the message came he gritted his teeth as he heard Naruto's message but before he could say anything the rune he was using to listening went off with a bang a scream tire through his throat as the left side of his face was burned along with a destroyed eardrum, causing him to faint.

Irene whistled lowly as she spoke, "My my, such an audacity, as expected of the Devil's pet the Hero Tribe."

Naruto nodded as he spoke, "So true the Hero Tribe was created to safe guard the interest of the Humanity as a whole but the current one has already forgotten and forsook their vow, they have become a pet dog for the Devil Faction doing all their dirty work for them, hypocrite the lots of them just look what they did to Basara and Uncle Jin."

Irene nodded as she spoke, "Now they are parading a man named Cao Cao as they new face and model hero of theirs."

Naruto shook his head as he spoke, "Cao Cao is a real piece of work, he is not loyal, he is extremely ambitious to the point will sacrifice anything and everything for his goal and I would love to watch when he stabs the so called 'Hero Tribe' in the back with a bowl of popcorn."

Irene grinned as she spoke, "Me too Naruto, and make sure to share some of your popcorn with me as well."

Before her smile was replaced with a scowl as she spoke, "Now tell me about all this scars on you."

Naruto: "Well long story short I happened to get acquainted with the Hindu trinity very people to hang out with, I even met their wives, specially Lord Shiva's wife Parvati, she is an incredible nice woman, well she kind of adopted me as their son.", Naruto scratched his cheeks as he blushed drawing snickers from Irene.

Irene Belserion, or as she was once known as Irene Uzumaki, he relationship was a bit complicated with Naruto, although she was the closest thing to mother figure during his younger years, over the years she changed to one of his closest friend and confidant. Pandora loves him like a mother but Naruto rarely sees her and as for Parvati, she is the first woman in both the past and present life who has taken a more active role as his mother, though he feels a bit awkward calling someone who looks younger than him as a 'father', much to Lord Shiva's chagrin.

Irene simply gave him a hug as she spoke, "I am so happy for you."

Naruto gave a small smile as he spoke, "Well we were doing some mother son bonding and then one thing led to another, and you know one of Mother's avatar is Durga, the General of Pa's army, well we went for a spar, I was wining against the Goddess of War when she changed into another of her avatar, the Goddess of apocalypse, and death Kali, well we were evenly matched when she suddenly shifted to her Samhara Kali form", Naruto shivered as he remembered that form not many things scare him but that day still gives him nightmare, "I lost to her, she was so scary I do not wish to face that form of hers any time within the next few centuries if possible."

Irene listened to his tale with her eyes wide open as she spoke, "So the scar you gained from that time."

Naruto nodded as he spoke, "Yup, and even with my healing it is still slow, not that I mind scars are cool."

Irene had serious look in her face as she spoke, "So how strong are you currently Naruto."

Naruto gave her a small mischievous smile as he replied to her, causing Irene's eyes to widen at that as she whistled lowly at what she heard.

Naruto: "Enough of that Oba-chan, why is your Draconic smell so strong?"

Irene pouted as she spoke, "What did I tell you to call me when I am alone, Naru-kun?"

Naruto gave a sheepish smile as he spoke, "Sorry, Irene-chan."

Irene nodded in approval at that as she spoke, "That is more like it, well you knew that my Sacred Gear 'Nightmare of 1000 nights' used to hold Azi Dahaka's soul, when Erza was young my husband and I were attacked by our enemies. We were winning against them but a sneak attack got my husband killed and injured me severely, I knew if I died there my child would soon follow as such I struck a deal with Azi Dahaka in exchange for my heart I would get a powerful boost in strength, I won that day. The a few years later the very same child for whom I forsook my humanity betrayed me and wanted to cut tries with me, I was not in perfect mental state during those days and with Azi's constant whispering it made worst, and one day during when my mood was at its lowest he tried to take over me, but unfortunately for him he only managed to draw all my anger and wrath, the end result was that the sacred gear was destroyed and his soul got send to whatever after life an evil dragon goes to and as for me I got all his strength and knowledge that was also the day when my body began to change into that of a dragon, and now I have become one completely.", she finished with a smug grin as she watched with a small smidge of happiness in her heart the familiar spark of curious and wonder in her nephew's eyes just like when he was younger.

Naruto spoke in an excited tone, "So Irene-chan, how strong are you?"

Irene gave a coy smile as she spoke, "I am the 6th Dragon King, well Queen to be exact and I share my position along with Tiamat the strongest amongst the Dragon Kings."

Naruto whistled lowly before his eyes widen with alarm, "But Tiamat is highly competitive she will not tolerate sharing her position with you."

Irene: "Well fought a lot before coming to an understanding and now we have come to an understanding and now I am her sworn younger sister but more importantly why did you not tell me you knew her."

Naruto: "Well the topic never came.", but before anyone could say anything Sella appeared as she spoke, "Naruto you have a meeting scheduled with Lord Azazel within an hour I have you bath ready already."

Naruto groaned as he spoke, "Why did it have to be today?"

Irene: "Well then I believe it is time for me to leave."

Naruto: "You are leaving but where will you go?"

Irene shrugged as she spoke, "Well I will check in a hotel room."

Naruto spoke with a frown, "Absolutely not, you will be staying here Irene-chan."

Irene protested against it as she spoke, "There is no need for that Naru-kun."

Naruto: "Irene-chan my mansion has enough place for a hundred people yet I will be staying here alone with a couple of maids so Irene-chan please please stay here.", he finished speaking as he used the cursed forbidden 'Puppy Dog Eye-no-Jutsu.'

Irene's brow twitched as she spoke, "Fine I will stay here, but Naruto please never again use that think again, you are grownup and it looks gross."

Naruto chuckled at that as he stood, "Well then I will be off to take my bath after all it would not look good if I go for a meeting while stinking like a pig."

Irene: "Why are you meeting the Governor General?"

Naruto: "Well you know I ended up being an Overseer of this town courtesy of Shinto faction, and it so happens a couple of crows are lurking around causing problems I will be meeting with the Govern General to persuade him to withdraw his people and pay for the damage they caused, will you like to accompany me."

Irene shrugged as she spoke, "Well I have nothing better to do so why not, but how are you going to persuade him?"

Naruto gave a small smile as he spoke, "Well I will have a pleasant chat with him, but if all fails my fist will chat with his face, and it has yet to fail me."

Irene laughed at that as Naruto left to get himself cleaned, as Naruto took a dip inside the bathtub he felt a familiar tug as he closed his eyes, he found himself standing inside a well furnished room, a pair of pale hands hugged him from behind as he felt a pair of soft mounds on his back, Naruto stayed in that position for a few second with his eyes closed as he spoke, "Hime, how have you been?"

The person spoke with a melodious tone, "I am fine dear 'otto' of mine.", her soft breath trickling his ears sending shivers down his spine, as she placed a small kiss on his cheeks.

Naruto bend his right hand catching her by her waist before pulling her in his embrace, he pale eyes looked at him with loving look as her Rinne-sharingan made her look even more exotic, Naruto smiled at her before kissing her cheek as he nuzzled at the nook of her neck eyes closed inhaling her heavenly scent which always managed to calm him down.

"Why did you not go all out against your mother? If we worked together we would have won."

Naruto: "I know but she wanted to see my strength not ours."

"But my love you know our souls are bounded with each other for eternity, what is your belongs to me and what is mine belongs to yours forever and ever no matter how many reincarnations you take."

Naruto gave a soft smile as he spoke, "I know but as far as those who have managed to detect you knows that you are a simple sacred gear sealed inside me, nothing more nothing less and I would like to keep it that way for as long as possible after all I do not like all my cards exposed even before the game began."

"But then you will have to explain to everyone about us."

Naruto: "I will love, but it be awkward to say that you were my many times Grandmother in my previous life, who wanted to erase all life on my planet, and we tried to kill each other before you fell by my hands, and then I gained something known as karma seal which somehow banded our souls together for all eternity, while transforming her into the new Juubi am I right Gran…..ow ow sorry sorry.", he as the woman bit him playfully.

As the woman huffed and turned her head, Naruto placed a series of kisses on her neck before placing a small lick on her cheeks, eliciting a moan from her as her cheeks blushed before he captured her lips in a heated passionate make out, the duo released after sometime letting a trail of saliva between them, as the woman spoke with a blush on her cheeks, "Well I believe it is time for you to leave."

Naruto gave a small smile as he spoke, "See you soon my Kaguya."

Soon Naruto disappeared from her mindscape as he opened his eyes in real life letting out a sigh as he whispered to himself, "Damn now I need a cold shower, before getting ready to meet that pervert."


	6. Chapter 6

**[Disclaimer: The characters of this story are not mine they sadly belong to their respective creators, and this is a work of fiction as such any similarities between the characters with any real life person dead or alive is merely coincidental and is deeply regretted.]**

A red haired person in a Dormeuil Vanquish II blazer stepped out of a portal that appeared in the alleyway accompanying him was a woman in stunning purple dress accompanying it with matching jewelry and lipstick, as the portal closed behind them the woman spoke with a smile, "Wait a second Naru-kun, no witnesses.", she then turned towards a homeless man looking at them with wide fearful eyes a purple glow on her fingers later the person simply lost his consciousness as Naruto offered his hand to her as he spoke, "Shall we leave Irene-Chan."

The duo with their arms interlocked moved to a night club name the 'Sinful Blues', in the midst of the city of Tokyo as a long cue stood outside waiting for their time, as the bouncer stood their checking the list, controlling crowd and throwing those who needed to be thrown, Naruto approached him and showed him a card the man nodded but as Naruto was about to enter with Irene he was stopped the person who gave a lecherous smirk towards Irene as he spoke in a gruff voice, "Only one of you allowed."

The next few minutes was probably the worst day of his life, he saw himself being impaled to death, saw himself being torn apart, he saw himself being feed to dog….. he was almost driven to intensity, only for his jaws to be held so hard that it almost cracked, as he was forced to look into Naruto's red slitted eyes as he spoke, "I hope I just misheard, were you not saying, 'Welcome Madam and Sir'?"

The man shook like a leaf as he nodded only For Naruto increase the pressure in his hand as he spoke, "Sorry, but I did not hear what said could you repeat it again?"

The man somehow managed to choke out, "Velkum Madum anth Shir."

Naruto released the man as he gave an innocent smile to the man as he spoke, "Now that wasn't too hard right and I am sorry for the misunderstanding."

As the duo made their way into the club the people waiting outside in the queue some of the gawked while others whistled in appreciation, the bouncer was already on his knees suddenly felt something warm and wet at his bottom as he thought with slight disgust and lots of fear as a terrible smell came from him, 'I so need to change my pants and get as far away from Japan as possible.'

Inside the club the duo were greeted with loud music blaring as men and women danced on the dance floor, as a couple of girls wearing skimpy clothes danced inside a glass tube, Naruto and Irene made their way the bartender but before he could speak Naruto showed him a card to which he nodded as he pressed a button behind his stand and within less than a minute a girl appeared her clothes hugging her curves as she walked towards them her sensual way of moving drew eyes of both gender as Naruto could feel the hormone peak around him, the girl who looked barely out of her teens with her exotic blue hair bowed towards them, as her twins threatened to spill out of her clothes he could hear the sharp intake of breath of all the patrons near him, as she purposely had bent a little too much and with her outfit which showed her long shapely legs as her sacred place seemed to be just hidden by her black colored dress.

The woman had an innocent smile on her face which seemed to make her look even more dazzlingly sexier as she spoke in a rather sensuous tone with contrasted deeply with her innocent smile and look on her face, "Greetings Madam and Sir, please follow me Boss is waiting for you.", with that she started moving rolling her hips in a manner teasing others, eliciting drool in many, Naruto could feel the heart of many beating like war drum, he gave a small chuckle as he whispered low enough for only Irene to hear, "Fallen are such a tease."

Irene giggled at that as he spoke, "So true but did she catch your eye Naru-kun."

Naruto snorted as he spoke, "As if she isn't my type."

But before they could speak anything the duo were escorted to a room where two men were waiting for them as they entered the duo stood up and greeted Naruto and his companion with a handshake, although the black haired person with blonde highlights kissed Irene on her knuckles as he spoke, "I did not know that such a charming woman like you are the representative of Shinto."

Irene giggled at that as she spoke, "I am sorry to disappoint you but I am simply a companion of the representative."

Naruto then stepped forwards as he spoke, "Greetings Governor General it is my pleasure to make your acquaintance, my name is Naruto Schweinorg, I have arrived here not only on behalf of Shinto Pantheon, as well as the current Overseer of Kuoh town as appointed by her Holyness Lady Amaterasu."

Azazel as well as his companion had a slight surprise look on their face as he spoke, "Well the pleasure is mine, but if I remember that the town belonged to the Devil faction.", as he spoke he gestured them to take a seat with his right hand.

Naruto spoke with a small smile on his face, "Well actually it is a common misconception the town never belonged to the devil side they had merely leased the town from the Shinto faction under various stipulations, which unfortunately for them they broke because of their incompetence, as such the town is once again under Shinto rule, though the Devils are allowed to stay provided they obey some rules here and there."

Azazel nodded before seeing the curious stair of Naruto instantly introduced to his white haired and purple eyed companion, to which Naruto nodded as Azazel spoke, "So may I inquire why have you wanted this meeting?"

Naruto sighed as he took some photographs and laid them on the table as he spoke, "I hope you recognize them."

Shemhazai the companion of Azazel spoke with a serious look on his face, "Of course we know them, after all they are all members of our faction."

Naruto nodded as he spoke, "Well then may I inquire what they are doing in Kuoh town."

Azazel sighed as he spoke, "We detected the presence of a powerful sacred gear send them to keep an eye on him, and if possible try to recruit him, why something happened?"

Naruto: "Is the target of you observation named Issei Hyoudou? "

Azazel bit his lips as he spoke, "Well yes, amongst a couple of others as well."

Naruto closed his eyes for a brief moment as he spoke, "I see, well then I did like to inform you that the black haired one already killed Issei, and now he has been reincarnated as a devil under the Gremory heiress, and has awakened his sacred gear otherwise known as the 'Boosted Gear'."

Both Azazel and Shemhazai looked thunderstruck at that as Azazel spoke, "Believe me when I say this I never ordered them to kill anyone."

Naruto nodded at that as Kaguya confirmed the truth as he kept speaking, "Normally a death of a single person might be overlooked but unfortunately your subordinates did not stop at that as they were the cause of death of 189 people, looting and destruction of properties of near five hundred thousand Yen, then this man in fedora went even further, he broke into houses of various people, used magic to hypnotize at least 10 woman of various ages and made them do extremely degraded perverse acts and created pornographic film which he is selling around, amongst other things."

Both Azazel and Shemhazai did not know what to say, they know that many of their members were a bit unhinged but the more they heard about it the more they felt a fear crept in their heart, the Shinto were already involved and had even managed to draw the attention and Ire of Amaterasu Omikami one of the top ten strongest being in this Universe not to mention if they did something foolish they might have to face her in battle which they wanted to avoid in all cost.

Azazel took a deep breath as he spoke, "So what do you want."

Naruto smiled at that as he spoke, "Well fix the mess created by your subordinates as humanely as possible, before we have to take the matter in our own hands, and we will according to the wishes of our Lady irrespective of the outcome."

Azazel nodded at that the message was clear, 'deal with them or be dealt with', as he spoke in a grave tone, "Do they devil faction know about our subordinates?"

Naruto: "Well actually they as well as the Hero Tribe knew but did nothing thereby losing the control of the town amongst many things."

Azazel: "I see.", this was what Azazel was most afraid of he had told them to keep themselves most discreet during their reconnaissance, but now the Devil faction already knew and given how the shaky truce was being held amongst the three faction it took just a nudge and the entire three way war would restart.

Before anyone could say anything a message on his latest phone drew Naruto's attention as he spoke, "Oh my seems like you have a very bad luck Governor General of Grigori, your subordinate picked a fight with the Gremory group, the current Lucifer's beloved sister's peerage."

Both Azazel and Shemhazai turned deathly pale at that the worst case scenario was happening, Shemhazai stood up as he spoke urgency evident in his voice, "We will have to go their immediately before something irreversible happens."

Naruto sighed at that as he spoke, "Sorry but I cannot allow you to do that."

Shemhazai snarled at that as he spoke, "Oh and who is going to stop me.", he flared his aura trying to intimidate Naruto only to be hit by an aura many times stronger than his as well as a terrifying killing intent.

Naruto: "Two cadre level fallen Angels being there would cause the situation even further something I cannot allow, do not worry they will be deal with."

Azazel had a pleading look on his face as he spoke, "Naruto I know that this is too much to ask but if possible I wish them to be captured instead of them getting killed, I promise you I will give them the most severe punishment, I know they are obedient subordinates to do something like that smells fishy to me, as such I ask you spare them as I wish to interrogate them and in return I Azazel Governor, General Of Grigori will personally owe you a favor, and as for your demands I accept them."

Naruto nodded at that as he spoke, "Very well I accept your proposition, though they might be bit roughed specially the fedora one, well then see you, oh before I forget next time please come knocking through the front door instead of sneaking in through the back.", with that a portal opened as both Irene and Naruto stepped in and disappeared.

Azazel sighed as he ran his finger through his hair as he spoke to Shemhazai, "A figure like him cannot stay hidden like that, when we return back to our headquarters run a search for him there, a powerful being like that cannot pop out of thin air."

Rias Gremory had her plan laid out carefully, as such she might have conveniently forgotten to mention anything about the her pawn coming in contact with the Cabal of Fallen Angels, not to mention an excommunicated Nun with an interesting sacred gear, she knew even if Issei was a massive pervert which dwarfed his intelligence most of the time he had already beginning to put two and two from the meeting and had beginning to realize that Rias might have let him to die before resurrecting him as such he was already showing defiance, as such she laid out her plan carefully making Issei aware that his action might cause a war to break out, people would want his head, yet she would not allow him because he was her family, she risk a war to save his only friend even at the cost of her life.

'War', the mere thought of it caused her to snort in amusement, an excommunicated Nun, the only faction amongst them that would give a damn about her are the exorcist who would need a new practice dummy, and as for the fallen well she will claim self defense cry out how incompetent the new overseer is then the Shinto faction would be humiliated and force to return her territory back to her, maybe she could use this to her advantage then sway a few more devils and maybe managed to break off her marriage with Riser, her tarnished image from the earlier fiasco would be cleansed and one day she would have more powerful members and with them he would crush Riser and be free, yup she was proud of her as such she gave a mental pat on her back.

Everything was going according to her plans, she had asked help from Menma of the Hero tribe just a peak at her babies he was ready to charge at the Fallen Angels without thinking of the consequences while he dealt with the fallen trio, Issei charged into the base along with Koneko and Kiba, she knew the current Issei does not have the strength nor wits to take on the Raynare woman whom she is not wrong is about to become a four winged Fallen, oh well she would sweep in save the day while he would be filled in despair gain a new member as well as a loyal dragon.

"Oh my I cannot allow do that", a melodious feminine voice came to their ears, as an incredibly beautiful looking red haired woman came out of a portal her hand a weird looking staff, Menma snarled at the woman as he spoke, "What do you want? You filthy whore get out this is Hero tribe and Devil Faction business."

Irene's eyes narrowed at that as spoke, "Menma chan, I know you from the time you used to poop in your diapers, to use that kind of language towards me, seems like your parents forgot to teach you manners.", with that she snapped her fingers as multiple chains rode from the ground as both the Fallen Angels and Menma got tied up includingtheir mouth, but then something happened which caused a chill down their spine as they suddenly felt paralyzed unable to do anything.

Irene gave them a small smile, a smile that send chill down their spine as she spoke looking towards a fedora wearing middle aged man, "Now how did Naruto told me to do that.", she tapped her chin in deep thought before her eyes widen as she spoke again, "Oh yes I remember now, first slow down your perception of time, then increase your pain tolerance by 100 times, then slowly burn it to charcoal, then pluck it anf feed it to you."

As she raised her hand multiple magic circles had appeared as suddenly the middle aged looking fallen angel let out a muffled scream, as his crotch started to burn, soon he began whimpering as tears started streaming from his eyes, when all of a sudden his almost turned to ash male reproductive part was torn off as the binding at his mouth was opened and the entire thing was shoved inside his mouth as the binding once again closed his mouth tightly, Rias gulped at seeing the barbaric display while Akeno simply blushed heavily as she panted from the sight while her underwear got a bit wet.

As Irene glanced at Menma he shook with fear after seeing the Fallen Angels fate, then he almost fainted when his pants were pulled down as the nightly cold air caressed his exposed bottoms, a giant fly swatter appeared as it hit his butt cheeks hard as Akeno let out a moan at that.

Rias finally gathered her courage as she spoke, "Who are you? And what are you doing in my town."

"Since when did it become your town Gremory, last I checked the town was under Shinto jurisdiction with me as its overseer.", Naruto stepped out of a similar portal, with a woman on his hogtied on his shoulder, her face well for the better term looked like a giant bruise, as Issei followed by an unknown blonde girl appeared with Kiba and Koneko bringing the rear.

Naruto gave a small smile as he spoke, "I see you have finished on your side, so how goes the treatment."

Irene gave a coy smile as she spoke, "Exceptionally well. I think it is time to deliver them."

Naruto nodded as another portal opened, where all the Fallen Angel group were promptly thrown into, as the portal closed behind them Naruto turned to the Gremory group his eyes had turned cold like chips of ice, a large amount of killing intent engulfed Rias and her peerage except Issei completely immobilizing her, she felt as if the icy hand of death itself squeezing her neck as Naruto spoke, "Tell me Gremory, after the stunt you pull why should I not kick you out of Kuoh with your entire circus troop."


	7. Chapter 7

**[Disclaimer: The characters of this story are not mine they sadly belong to their respective creators, and this is a work of fiction as such any similarities between the characters with any real life person dead or alive is merely coincidental and is deeply regretted.]**

Naruto looked at the Gremory group and a certain Hero wannabe minus Issei and Asia with a glare, the duo had retired for the night, with Asia seeking shelter in Issei's house, it was not that Naruto did not offer her a place to stay at his mansion but she preferred to stay at her first friend's house also the fact that he turned everyone helping Raynare into mince meat in a blink of an eye did not do earn him any points. As such he allowed her to stay with Issei but not before warning Issei that he would be castrated if he does something inappropriate to her, although Naruto knew that if Issei was even an iota of what Jiraiya was he would do no such thing, after all the super pervert bless his pervy soul might have peeped on females but despised rapist with his very being.

The group in question squirmed a little as their respective guardians arrived one by one, Sirzechs Lucifer had a furious expression on his face, the maid accompanying him was the very definition of emotionlessness while the Hero Tribe representative well Naruto did not know why but he had the sudden urge to stomp that bastard's face, 'hmmm maybe because he is Mizuki, someone whom no one cares or remembers except when someone needs to crack a joke to lighten the party.'

As the Crimson Satan arrived Naruto stood up from his sit as he shook his hands as he spoke, "I sorry to call you here in such an unsightly hour but as you see some stuff happened."

Sirzechs nodded at that as he spoke with a grimace, "No problem, I came as soon as I heard about it but before we begin I would like to apologize on behalf of my clan as well as Rias's older brother for the problem she had caused."

Rias suddenly spoke in anger, "Brother there is no need to apologize, and I was sim….."

Sirzechs glared at her causing her to shrink back, as he spoke, "Rias shut up, I do not care why you did such a thing, I am an incredibly busy person Rias, I have to take care my job as a Lucifer as well as help father on your behalf completing your duty as a clan heiress which you are unable to do because you are too young, I have so much work that my queen and I did not have time to sleep since last week, and now your shenanigans are already increasing my workload even more, stop acting like a child."

Rias had tears on her eyes as Sirzechs turned to Naruto as he spoke, "Naruto rest assured I will personally take time from my work and discipline her."

Mizuki spoke for the first time in a rather haughty tone, "Lucifer, instead of reprimanding your sister I think we should question the Overseer himself, after all it was under his watch something like that happened as such he should resigned from his position immediately and Amaterasu should hand over to us."

Both Naruto and Sirzechs looked at him as if he grew a second hand as both of them and Grayfia had a similar thought in their mind, 'Which idiot got drunk enough to send this idiot during a negotiation.', even Menma who was present there did a double take at him.

Naruto gave him as bored look as he spoke, "Then I apologize for taking 28 hours and 49 minutes to clean your mess which you lot could not complete in the last 6 months."

Mizuki growled at that as he spoke, "I do not care get that woman here and now otherwise we would declare war on you all.", Menma was now sweating bullets, 'This idiot if I get out of here alive, I am going to find whoever send him here and use him or her as my training dummy.'

Naruto had a tick mark appeared on his forehead as he spoke anger evident in his voice, "You the weakest being in the entire city dare to raise your voice and make demand of me, **GROVEL BEFORE ME!**", everyone felt as if an invisible force, no it was as if an order given by GOD himself as Mizuki was slammed on ground so hard that his nose as well as a couple of his teeth broke, as he bowed to him in an reverent fashion.

As they looked at the scene both Sirzechs, Grayfia as well as Irene, who was sitting near the back of the room looking at them as if they were characters from soap opera straightened up, as they looked at Naruto curiously, 'what was that think, it felt as if something or someone was trying to make me bow to him, he is dangerous.', while the group involved in the fiasco felt a shiver ran down their spine as a small moan was heard from amongst them.

Menma wilted and turned pale when Naruto glanced towards him, the memory of that single eyed beast was still fresh in his mind as well as the presence of demonic lady who present there looking towards him as such he bowed repeatedly almost kowtowing before Naruto as he spoke, " I am really sorry, for acting out of line I realized my mistake please forgive me and as my actions are mine alone and does not represent my clan as well as the Hero Tribe, and please do not mind this idiots words we Hero Tribe only want peace nothing more please forgive me.", he almost cried out at the end, from fear as well as pain, as he bowed his pants move and the fabric rubbing against his sore red skin hurt a lot, he doubted he could sit for weeks after such vicious spanking.

Naruto glared at the 'Heroes' as he spoke, "Menma Uzumaki Senju.", Menma went ramrod at that as he squeaked out a 'hai', while Naruto continued speaking, "Next time tell your tribe or clan or whoever is in charge of you to come here personally to meet me as soon as possible preferably within the next twelve hours, instead of sending a nincompoop like him and also remember to tell them that war has broken up for far less and before thinking about declaring war against Shinto pantheon against me, they should get ready to lose everything they have loved and held there, because they will not only face the wrath of the entirety of Shinto pantheon but also every other supernatural factions and beings we are allied to, capiche."

Menma nodded furiously at that as Naruto pointed towards the door as he spoke, "Now take that filth and get lost."

Menma never ran so fast in his life as Irene stifled a laugh, Naruto then gave a innocent smile worthy of an archangel as he motioned Lucifer to take a seat while he took the one at the opposite while Irene stood up and then sat beside Naruto while Grayfia the maid/wife stood beside her master/husband, 'Well it is not my place to worry about someone else's fetishes', was the thought of a certain whiskered red head.

Sirzechs turned towards Irene as he spoke, "Excuse me but I believe I do not recognize her at all."

Naruto: "ah forgive me for not introducing her before, she is Irene Belserion, you may recognize her moniker as Crimson Tide or Witch of Crimson Rain, she is my assistant."

Irene raised her eyebrow as she spoke, "I do not recall agreeing to be your assistant Naru-kun."

Naruto shrugged at that as he spoke, "Well last I recalled you have nothing to do as well as you are bored right, so why don't you help me out who knows you might find something enjoyable."

Irene had a small staring contest with Naruto before she relented as she spoke with a sigh, "Ok fine. I am your assistant from now on."

Naruto gave a small clap as he spoke with a small smile, "Congratulations Obaa-chan."

As they turned towards Lucifer, Sirzechs spoke with a frown, "Forgive but were you not declared dead by the 'Hero Tribe'? And last I checked your full name was Irene Uzumaki."

Irene smiled at him as she spoke, "Well, the elders of Hero Tribe tend to declare someone dead and have them killed when they refuse to cater to their ambitions and as for the 'Uzumaki', sorry neither me nor my nephew wishes to be related to those hypocrites."

Sirzechs nodded at that as he spoke, "Well now about the matter at hand, what is your verdict on their actions."

Naruto replied back at that with a shrug, "Well you know the terms of the negotiation as such you should already know that I am about to tell them to pack their stuff and leave."

Rias screamed with tears in her voice, "NO no please no I will not leave here, if words get out I will be forced to marry him, I do not want to I will kill myself before that."

Sirzechs spoke in a stern tone, "Be silent Rias, I know as a big brother even if I do not wish to condemn you to such a fate my hands are tied as the Lucifer, you know you cannot avoid such a cruel fate, I am such a failure as a leader.", his eyes moistened at that, before he took a deep breath as he spoke, "Sorry about that, I showed you something so unbecoming of myself, and my race. My race is known for being greedy and the latest victim of greed is my baby sister, in order to create a new variant of bloodline the elders of our society are forcing her to marry the biggest womanizing scum of an asshole to ever grace my kind, even I cannot help her because I am 'The Lucifer', I should be neutral, I should think of the greater good.", he finished with a sad chuckle.

Sirzechs continued after a brief silence as he spoke, "Well then this is it, I understand that the rules are important and it is well within your rights, what is the worst could happen except my sister and the female members of her peerage be turned to sex slaves for him and his cronies, and one day she would take her life out of grief, I would become sad and I would take my life then, but I assure you this is not your fault but you are just doing your job, my poor son would be an orphan because my wife would soon follow, with my death the Devil faction would be weakened considerably and seeing that vultures would sweep in and my kind would soon perish but even then I promise you I will not blame you and I hope that my brethrens would be as much understanding as I am and would not curse you and your future progeny too -much, but do not worry it is not your fault but my baby sister's fate, you know how painfully it would be to bury my baby sister the same sister whom I know since her birth my Ria-tan.", as he finished large drops of water fell from his eyes as tears.

Rias gave an anguished cry as she dashed towards Sirzechs hugging him tightly as she cried, "ONI-SAMAMAAAAAAA no please do not die.", she cried as if her brother was about to take his last breath.

Akeno followed after her as she kneeled in front of Naruto as she spoke, "Please everything is my fault, I was the one who forced Rias to act like this, I was the one who is the reason for Rias breaking the law, please punish me in her stead I am willing to be you slave for the rest of my life, I will obey your whim and muses."

Rias then turned and engulfed Akeno in a big hug as she cried her eyes out, "No Akeno don't do such a thing, I as your King I am the guilty one you should not blame yourself anymore my sister in all by blood, do not worry whatever fate it will be my own before that I will release you all so that you do not have to suffer such fate."

Akeno screamed at the top of her lungs, "BUCHOU!"

As the other two members ran towards them and hugged each other with tears in their eyes, soon after Lucifer himself jumped into the group hug, Naruto's brow twitched madly at that as did Grayfia's the only exception being Irene who had a Chinese fan covering her face and her shoulders were shaking, Naruto could guess that woman beside him was relishing the sight and the only thing she lacked was a bowl of popcorn.

He sighed at the display as he thought, 'damn me and my bleeding heart', he cleared his throat loudly bringing their attention towards him as he spoke, "I have decided to give you a last chance Rias Gremory."

No sooner did he said that the group stood up with a smile on their face as if nothing had happened, but then a loud thump was heard as Naruto watched a half mashed onion lying behind Koneko, which she kicked away fast but not fast enough for Naruto to not notice it.

Naruto then continued with a threatening tone towards them, "But remember this if take my kindness for granted I will literary kick you to underworld before you could even utter the world 'devil'. But most importantly did you understand your folly, Gremory."

Rias nodded as she spoke, "I should have informed you before doing something like this, but I thought I could have helped you by taking care of your workload."

Naruto: "Well your concern for me is noted Gremory although do you understand what might have happened if killed those crows."

Akeno replied back on her behalf, "I doubt anything could happen as this territory is on lease by the Devil faction and they are merely trespassers."

Naruto chuckled at that as he send a small smile towards Akeno making her blush as he spoke, "My dear school mates, this is world is not black white, the Fallen Angel faction would simply deny their involvement in this matter."

At that the younger devils looked confused as Kiba spoke, "How could they deny their involvement when they were caught in our territory?"

Naruto tilted his head as he rested his cheeks on the palm of his right hand which was resting on the arm of the sofa which he was seating on as he spoke nonchalantly, "What proof do you have that, you caught them here and that you did not kidnapped them from some place far away, and simply brought here to execute them."

Koneko: "Their crimes."

Naruto gave a small smile at her as he spoke, "Which could be fabricated by the Devil Faction."

Rias: "Surely you are exaggerating surely something like that would not happen."

Sirzechs sighed as he spoke, "No Rias, Naruto is right in this matter after all similar tactics are still in use sister, always remember that the world is not as black and white and every action has an opposite reaction."

Naruto nodded at that as he spoke, "It is for that reason that unlike that stray devil I did not kill those crows, I was in a meeting with Azazel negotiating with him and one of their terms was that the group of crows to be delivered alive in exchange for various favorable things for my faction, which unfortunately I cannot disclose to you all but I assure you is completely unrelated with you all."

Irene: "Rias Gremory, always remember that unfortunately you are in such a position where unlike others you cannot make a mistake, this thing on your part was one such thing that could have cost you and your entire race dearly as such next time please thing carefully before you do anything.", she then turned towards Naruto as she spoke, "Naru-kun it is past mid night and I am famished so shall we leave."

Naruto nodded at that as he stood up alongside with Irene as he spoke, "Well see you all today in class then."

With that the duo left the room leaving behind the devils along with a particular rune hidden so as to spy on them.

Meanwhile back at the mansion Naruto let out a tired sigh as he spoke to Irene, "Devil's are indeed scary."

Irene spoke curiously at that, "Why did you say so Naru-kun."

Naruto: "Well Irene-chan can you show me any other faction whose leader can throw away their pride at a moment's notice just like Sirzechs Lucifer."

Irene frowned hard as she spoke while shaking her head negatively, "No, I cannot think about any other leader, but why do you call them scary."

Naruto gave a coy smile as he spoke, "Pretty simple most if not all supernatural factions believe that at that end of the day the devil faction are extremely prideful and as such it is their major weakness but they also end forgetting that at the end of the day a devil is a manipulator, no matter how prideful a devil may appear to be he or she will discard them easily at the drop of a hat if it means that it will help the reach their goal. Such is their race who only knows how to win regardless of consequences."

**Hey everyone, I hope you are enjoying it as such I hope you would also enjoy my second fiction, named 'Maelstrom', it is a crossover between Naruto and Fairytail, you can view it from my profile or you can follow this link ** s/13365871/1/Maelstrom

**There is also another think I would like to inform all my readers that I have already finished writing this chapter before I had a chance to read your reviews, as such I am sorry if you feel that your advices fell to deaf ears, but I promise to rectify any mistake occurred from next chapter onwards more importantly many of you are write the reason I am writing so as to learn the 'English' language a bit better than what I know, as such thank you for your constructive criticism, it helped me a lot.**


	8. Chapter 8

**[Disclaimer: The characters of this story are not mine they sadly belong to their respective creators, and this is a work of fiction as such any similarities between the characters with any real life person dead or alive is merely coincidental and is deeply regretted.]**

Tsukuyomi stared at his sake cup with an unreadable look on his face, he watched as the liquid forming a swirl inside his cup as he shook it.

Amaterasu and Susanoo who were speaking amongst themselves stopped as they glanced at their brother, as Amaterasu spoke with a frown, "Brother, is something wrong?"

Tsukuyomi did not pay any heed to her as he kept on staring at his cup, Susanoo smirked as he send electric current towards him causing him to jump up as he was shocked by it.

Tsukuyomi turned and glared at Susanoo who was whistling innocently at that as Amaterasu spoke quickly in order to prevent a fight from breaking out between her brothers, "Brother, what is troubling you?

Tsukuyomi sighed as he spoke, "I was thinking about the loyalties of our resident Campione."

Susanoo snorted at that as he spoke, "Well you should know very well that we had already decided to approach him as a family member of his, and he values his family greatly as such he will not betray us so relax."

Amaterasu nodded at that as he spoke, "Yes, brother he was already a good friend of Goddess Benten and after we approached him we managed to form a familiar bond with him and if you are thinking about the Hindu pantheon, then well yes he had managed to form a familial bond especially with Lady Parvati and Lord Shiva who are like his adopted parents but we are on neutral grounds with that pantheon."

Tsukuyomi snorted as he spoke, "I am not talking about them but the one with whom Naruto's true allegiance lies, every person whenever they die enter into a cycle of reincarnation, they are judged and punished or rewards according to how they led their life, but more importantly their memories of their previous life is erased completely without fail, such should have been the case with Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze but not only he remembers everything but he actually managed to retain his chakra system, not the normal one but the one which he had gained before the end of his life, he had already partly gained Divinity by then but still even if all the circumstance involved he should never have gained all those things until and unless a Divine intervention occurs and we all know that it is something only someone of our caliber can pull off but with great difficulty."

Both Amaterasu and Susanoo frowned at that, their brother may be paranoid most of the time but with time they have learned that if it were not for their brother's paranoia they would have perished a long time ago, as such Susanoo spoke with a frown, "Do you have any clue about to that person's identity?"

Tuskuyomi frowned as he spoke, "Although I have not found any clue to that person's identity, but from the evidence I have gathered I have seen him suddenly moving from one place to another, as if he knew there would be some crisis and because of his intervention it was true that countless life has been saved but at the end, each opponent was stronger than the last, it was as if someone was sharpening him, and I do not like that even a bit."

Amaterasu: "What about that troll, Naruto's teacher the very same person whose surname he uses, what about him?"

Tsukuyomi sighed as he spoke, "No not him, Susanoo and I have hung around Naruto and more often than not we have discussed about various things including the various jobs he had done for the kaleidoscope but there few incidents which I have enquired of him and according to him, he was taking a stroll when he came across a troublesome situation just like that. Once or twice is alright but when one keeps stumbling on situations like that, it warrants caution."

Susanoo: "Well what about the mage association his teacher is associated with what was its name again, hmmm Cloak Tower no Clock Tower yes Clock Tower."

Both Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi looked at him as if he was an idiot as Tsukuyomi spoke with a sigh, "The so called Queen of the Association, Barthomeloi Lorelei, the Vice-Director well the day she orders Naruto is the day she dies as well, it is true that there was time when Naruto was affiliated with them but you should know about the battle he had with the 'Clock Tower', in Spain when the Vice-Director herself came after his head, it was only because of the intervention of the Director that she escaped with losing just her left hand and more than half of her forces."

Susanoo nodded at that as he spoke, "Yeah I remember that battle, it seems my old age is catching up to me, hell I practically had a front row seat to the fight, I even had a bowl of popcorn."

_Flashback 1 year ago, _

_Naruto was making his way to through a certain hall way at the Clock Tower, when he overheard something that made him stop as he spoke in an irritated tone, "What do you mean you failed the assignment?"_

_An assignment that was originally belonged to him, but the so called Queen in her Infinite Wisdom, took it and gave it to a so called noble from her faction, by the name of Renaud El-Melloi Archibald, the current head of the El-Melloi faction snarled in disgust as he spoke, "Scram peasant I do not want to waste my day looking at your dirty face."_

_Naruto's brow twitched at that it was one of the reason he hated clock tower was because of these over pompous fools, it was true that amongst the Noble faction of Clock Tower there were some really nice people, some talented people including his predecessor Kayneth El-Melloi, who may not be all that nice of a person but he had the talent to back it up, unfortunately after his death Renaud is now the head of the family, the most untalented, boorish, good for nothing idiotic troublemaker he had the misfortune of coming across, a leech and a coward of the highest caliber._

_Naruto was worried when he learned that this incompetent overly pompous buffoon was in charge of the assignment that was given to him only to be snatched away from his hands and given to the 'esteemed member' of the noble faction._

_Renaud took out a riding crop as he tried to hit him, only for him to scream in pain as his wrist was broken by Naruto, then an incomprehensible amount of killing intent descended on him as Naruto lifted him up by his collar as he spoke, "How did you fail?"_

_Renaud shook in fear as he spoke, "I-I was f-facing a de-devil, who was kill-ing the towns people, h-he of-ffered me s-some good research ma-materials and I-I could not refuse it, I he-helped him to –in-increase his st-strength and he killed the pe-people of the town, he w-would have ki-killed me as such I ran."_

_Naruto's killing intent vanished as he let go of Renaud who fell on his back, seeing Naruto motionless he garnered some courage as he spoke, "You peasant how dare you touch me, the Queen will have you executed for your crimes for hurting a Nobel."_

_Naruto: "Nobel what Nobel, in fact a cowardly mutt who caused a town to get killed because of his __**GREED**__, and now you dare to threaten me, I know a suitable punishment for worms like you."_

_The riding crop in his hand glowed before it descended at ruthless speed as it struck Renaud, his screams caused various members of the Clock Tower to gather around, as they watched Renaud getting thrashed by Naruto, many winced as they watched as Naruto used fire and lighting in order to hurt him they watched him getting burned to third degree well all accept his face._

_Naruto just threw him to the side as he spoke, "You trash who not only got someone else's assignment through bribery, you who helped the being you were assigned to kill, you who caused death of an entire population of town just for some trinkets you received from your target, this is your fate you trash from hence forth you will crawl on the ground like a worm you are."_

_With that Naruto left via a portal, as he went to kill the stray devil that was causing havoc, it took him a few hours to track, when he arrived he saw the stray devil feasting on a corpse of an one year old, he saw red and had spend a few days brutally torturing with every ideas that Kaguya supplied it to him and only when the stray devil had its mind completely broken was he allowed to die._

_Naruto sighed as he went to the nearby city, but not before making a beeline towards the town that was slaughtered by the stray devil, well it was more of village than a town located in the remote area under the foot hills of the mountain, the local story circulating around was that massive deforestation caused the mountain to collapse and burying its residence but Naruto knew the truth as such after a quick short prayer he left._

'_hmm nice, the flavor is really good.', Naruto thought as he sipped from his cup of coffee which he had just bought from a shop, he would loved to enjoy it a bit more but unfortunately that was not the case as he let out a tired sigh as he spoke, "So what are doing her 'Queen'?"_

_Barthomeloi Lorelei: "Naruto Schwinorg, for the crime of killing a Nobel of Clock Tower you are hereby sentenced to death."_

_Naruto gave her a bored look as he spoke, "Well Queeny, last month a 10 year old was raped and killed by the so called Nobel of the magus society so what did you do?"_

_Barthomeloi snorted as she spoke, "An innocent man being framed so I…"_

_Naruto nodded as he spoke, "So you kneeled in front of him and gave him fellatio."_

_Bartholomeloi snarled in anger as she spoke, "How dare you uncouth….."_

_***Slap***_

_A loud was heard as a red handprint appeared on her face as many people surrounded them as one of them spoke, "HOW DARE YOU SLAP HER HIGHNESS?"_

_Naruto did not pay any attention to her as he spoke, "What was the scumbag's name, ah yes Shinji Matou, he and his cronies filmed it and posted on the internet. But magus's are superior than today's technology as such the evidence was moot wasn't it and who were the witness of his innocence ah yes his cohorts, so after seeing that farce of a justice I realized something, very important that you are nothing but an attack dog of the so called Nobel faction, you are nothing but their biggest bitch, as such you are called 'Queen' short for 'Queen Bitch'. Oh and before we begin let me confess I was the one who send them 6 feet under as well as the one who erased their entire family."_

_Barthomeloi shook in anger as she spoke, "How dare you speak to me like that, how dare you insult me I the Vice-Director of the Clock Tower attack him."_

_Different types of magical attack flew towards him causing a gigantic explosion, which shook the ground in the immediate vicinity as one of them snorted as he spoke, "hmmm, that is what happens when you make enemy out of your betters."_

_Another spoke with a slight fear in her voice, "I hope the Kaleidoscope does not react too harshly to it."_

_Bartholomei snorted as she spoke, "Let him try no criminal shall be above law, if Zelretch tries something I will personally execute him, let's move I have stuff to do back home."_

"_Stuffs like what service those decrepit mongrels known as Nobel who should be put to death."_

_The sound of the voice stopped them on their tracks as they turned their eyes widen upon seeing Naruto looking at a broken cup with regret on his face, "Damn you people, have you no class, how could you destroy a person's coffee cup, and it was so tasty."_

_Bartholomei eyes narrowed as another volley of attack landed on Naruto, who simply yawned at that as a stray shot of magic bullet hit him, the scene caused their eyes to widen as the attack did nothing except wrinkle his clothes._

_Bartholomei did not like unknowns, she loathed them and everything about Naruto was unknown as such she did not trust him at all and it proved to be true when he murdered a Noble of cloak tower, one of the most prominent contributor to the society as a mage killed due to petty jealousy, she despised those new magus always trying to besmirch a Nobel's honor due to petty jealousy and this Naruto fellow just killed to most talented mages she will surely make an example out of him in order to reign in the other rule breakers and criminal wannabes._

_Bartholomei gritted her teeth as she spoke in anger, "I will make you pay for killing someone of petty jealousy Naruto and I will make sure to make an example out of you, all of you he has to have some relic hidden which is shielding him from magical damage, engage him in close combat now.", she sighed normally she wanted to make an example of her herself but the various magus family had send their strongest members along with her in order to avenge their honor being tarnished by an young upstart. _

_Naruto shook his head as he spoke, "I pity you fools."_

_The first person to arrive was someone who had a spear in his hand, Naruto sidestepped as he caught his spear before he punched his chest hard enough to cave it, before he twirled the spear in his hand as a group of 6 descended on him trying to kill him, only for them to turn into meat chunks under Naruto's spear attacks._

_Naruto then gave a mock bow as he spoke, "Now your whoriness shall we dance."_

_A few minutes later, all the people accompanying were dead in the most gruesome manner possible, the only one alive was Bartholomei she was not doing her eyes were filled with fear, as her left hand was clearly missing from the elbow, as shirtless Naruto lifted her by holding her throat as he spoke, "Congratulations you managed to destroy my shirt, as a reward I would give you a quick death."_

_Before he could kill her, a person intervened as he spoke, "That is enough Naruto I still have some uses for her."_

_Naruto turned towards the newcomer as he greeted him with a smile on his face, "Uncle Mephisto, how have you been?"_

_Mephistopheles smiled as he spoke, "I am fine, but seems you have once again."_

_Naruto dropped Bartholomei as he spoke with a shrug, "What can I say those so called blue blood from 'Clock Tower', send their attack dog after me."_

_Mephistopheles shook his head in exasperation as Bartholomei spoke in a hoarse voice, "How dare you def…."_

_Only to be slapped hard by Mephistopheles who spoke with an irritated tone, "I made you the Vice-director of Clock Tower, because I saw potential in you but clearly I was mistaken you have been reduced to nothing but the pawns by some foolish mongrels."_

That was the day that Naruto cut all ties with clock tower.

Amaterasu nodded at that as she spoke, "Yes, Naruto always hated people who abused their power which they received because of their pedigree especially if those people are unworthy of it."

Susanoo nodded before he spoke with a frown, "Hey sister do you thing Naruto can use 'Gudodama' (Truth seeking Balls)?"

At that both Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu froze, as Tsukuyomi spoke in a rather unsure tone, "I do not know, but since he can use many of his abilities from his previous life, so there is a chance that he might be able to."

Amaterasu frowned as she spoke, "Well than the threat level will have to be upped regarding him, if he is able to use the, then I doubt anyone underneath the Hindu trinity or myself will able to fight him even then it will be a phyrric victory."

Meanwhile, back at the clan compound Menma sat in a kneeling position as his parents and the clan elders were present around him as well as his twin as Kushina spoke with a frown, "Menma, why did you ask for a meeting?"

Menma spoke rather nervously at that, "Well Rias asked for my help regarding some fallen angel issues and I helped her after getting permission from Hero Tribe Elder Homura Mitokado I went to help her, but it seems that Naruto was already working on it along with Aunt Irene. But our interference with his work had angered him specially the devils as such he called for representatives from our factions, well since you two were away on business, Elder Homura send one of his subordinates named Mizuki to represent us all."

Minato let out a tired sigh as he spoke, "So what kind of punishment are you getting?", as others in the room frowned.

But before he could speak Naruko intervened as she spoke, "Menma by Mizuki do you mean that panty thief Mizuki?"

To which Menma nodded as Naruko scowled, "I still do not know why that idiot is still not rotting in prison is beyond me."

One of the elders spoke curiously at that, "Naruko why did you call him 'Panty Thief'?"

Naruko sighed as she spoke, "Three months ago he was caught stealing female underwear from a shopping mall."

Menma gave a nervous laugh as he spoke, "Well about that while Lord Sirzechs was speaking with Naruto he did something extremely stupid."

At that everyone present had a bad feeling as Kushina spoke, "So, what did he do?"

Menma: "Well he interrupted their talk and declared war on all supernatural factions on behalf of the Hero Tribe."

At that the hall descended into pin drop silence before it descended into chaos, Menma internally smirked during the entire time, 'Mizuki may not have said the exact words but a little twist here and there would do wonders after all at the end of the day the Mizuki fellow was an asshole who insulted him on their way to the meeting in every degrading way possible.'

Minato: "Everyone be **Silent**, now Menma continued."

Menma: "Well Naruto got angry at him as such he ordered him to grovel before him."

At that one of the elder's spoke curiously at that as he spoke, "Grovel? I hope a fight did not break out there."

Menma shook his head as he spoke, "I do not know what happened but it looked as if someone slammed his head hard, and by hard I mean his nose as well as a few of his teeth were broken and not only that but when he ordered even my knees shook."

At that once again murmurs broke in to the hall as Menma spoke, "Well Naruto wants to speak with someone responsible this time."

As the other broke into discussion, Menma spoke after a brief trepidation, "Mom there is something I want to ask you?"

Kushina raised one of her brows as she spoke, "What is it that you wish to know, Menma?"

Menma: "Naruto, what is he?"

At that both of his parents were confused as did many others, as one of those nameless elders who no one pays any attention to spoke, "What do you mean by that Menma?"

Menma spoke with a hint of fear in his voice, "Well I challenged Naruto to a duel along with Sasuke but he defeated us soundless and I got mad at that as such I attacked him from behind, he…", Menma's voice chocked as he shook with fear causing many to look at him worriedly as he began speaking, "I do not know what happened but he turned to look at me and I found myself inside a large emoty space with water dripping around but that was not the worse Naruto was looking at me like I was a bug, but what made it worse was the figure behind him."

Naruko frowned at that she had found his brother in a near catatonic state after the duel, he had yet to let it pass his lips about the incident that much as such she desperately wanted to know, "Who was the figure Menma?"

Menma: "It was a gigantic figure as big as mountain, it had a single rippled red eye, it glanced at me I never felt so much fear and the killing intent it gave out nearly stopped my heart and then I heard Naruto calming it down, the beast had a name I believe it was 'Kaguya'."

At that the listeners frowned the more they heard about him the more confused they became as more and more questions started to sprout in their head.

**Hey everyone, I hope you are enjoying it as such I hope you would also enjoy my second fiction, named 'Maelstrom', it is a crossover between Naruto and Fairytail, you can view it from my profile or you can follow this link ** s/13365871/1/Maelstrom

**There is also another think I would like to inform all my readers that I have already finished writing this chapter before I had a chance to read your reviews, as such I am sorry if you feel that your advices fell to deaf ears, but I promise to rectify any mistake occurred from next chapter onwards more importantly many of you are right, the reason I am writing so as to learn the 'English' language a bit better than what I know, as such thank you for your constructive criticism, it helped me a lot.**

**Characters from this Chapter:**

**Name: Barthomeloi Lorelei **

**Anime/Series: Fate series**

**Name: Mephistopheles ****(adult form)**

**Manga: Soul Cartel **


	9. Chapter 9

**[Disclaimer: The characters of this story are not mine they sadly belong to their respective creators, and this is a work of fiction as such any similarities between the characters with any real life person dead or alive is merely coincidental and is deeply regretted.]**

Naruto ranged the bell to a house as a he heard a muffled feminine voice from inside, 'Coming!', he did not have to wait too long as a middle aged woman with strong resemblance to Issei opened the door.

Mikki Hyoudou and her husband Gorou Hyoudou were taken aback when Issei brought home a girl, a foreigner to boot, at first they were wary of her as they thought that Issei might have finally snapped and got himself a hooker but when they spoke with her they learned how the poor girl was here all alone without anyone to support as such they allowed her to stay with and so far they do not regret the decision to them it was like they have gained a daughter much to Asia's embarrassment as being an orphan she had never received such attention before.

Miki stared at the red haired young man before her, he was wearing Kuoh Highschool uniform he had pleasant smile on his whiskered face, it made herself self-conscious she suddenly felt as if he standing in front of some kind of a King or some foreign dignitary the young man in front of him suddenly spoke, "Excuse me ma'am but is this Issei Hyoudou's house."

The woman nodded as she let out a kind smile as she spoke, "Yes, it is but who might you be."

Naruto: "Ah I apologize how rude of me not to introduce myself first, my name is Naruto Schweinorg, I am Issei's school mate as I have recently transferred to his school from Germany he has been helping me out."

The woman nodded as she invited Naruto inside her house, guiding to their living space where she was promptly joined by her husband Gorou Hyoudou who shook hands with him before taking a seat, both the parents of Issei were pleasantly surprised at the politeness showed by him as well as his etiquette to them it felt as if they had a King as their guest.

Gorou: "So Mr. Schweinorg, why Japan?"

Naruto: "Please Mr. Hyodou please call me Naruto, Mr. Schweinorg is my uncle's name."

Gorou: "Well then you have to call me uncle as well."

Naruto nodded as he spoke, "Well uncle, I am fascinated with Japanese culture as well as some of my friends are of Japanese origin as such I decided to complete my HIghschool from here."

Miki: "How did you meet our son?", as she spoke she slightly narrowed her eyes towards Naruto, after all her son was a well known boob obsessed pervert whose friends are perverts of the same caliber as such she could help but think of Naruto as such.

Naruto meanwhile did not know why but had the sudden urge to use Issei as a training dummy, he gave a small smile as he spoke, "Well Issei was kind enough to offer me help around the school until I am well versed with surroundings."

Naruto sweat dropped as the couple in front of him suddenly jumped in joy as they muttered how Issei was becoming responsible, how he would no longer be a pervert.

Before their conversation could proceed further both Issei and Asia arrived at the scene and was surprised to see Naruto sitting on the sofa waiting for them.

As they approached him Naruto spoke with a smile, "Good morning Asia, Issei."

Before either of them could speak, the world around them turned grey except for themselves and Naruto making them scared as Naruto spoke, "Calm down you two this is just an illusion I used to speak with both of you without anyone eavesdropping."

At that the duo calmed down somewhat but was still wary of him as Naruto spoke, "So Asia mind telling me how you ended up being excommunicated? "

At that Asia began her tale of how she was looked up as a saint and one day she was excommunicated because she healed a devil, and from that day the very people who adored her turned their back on her and stated cursing her.

Naruto let out a sigh as he spoke, "So what if you were given a chance to redo the entire think, will you do it again?"

Asia spoke with a kind smile on her face, "Well I know my words will further anger God and I will damn myself even more in his eyes but still will heal anyone regardless of who they are.", with that she prayed to God as Issei winced in pain.

Naruto suddenly laughed out loud getting bewildered stares from the other two as he controlled himself he spoke with a smile, "Asia, you are like a breath of fresh air in this rotten and corrupt world never let your heart be tarnished, if only there were more people like you this world would have been a more joyous."

Issei nodded at that whole heartedly as Asia had tears in her eyes from the praise as Naruto continued speaking, "Asia where exactly did you used to stay in Italy?"

As Asia replied to Naruto his eyes widen as he spoke, "You used to stay there then when did you encounter the said devil, were you going somewhere?"

Asia shook her head negatively as she spoke, "No, I was tending to the garden as the injured Devil approached me asking for help."

Naruto: "How did the others know that you healed the devil?"

Asia spoke in a rather somber tone at that question, "Well there were guards who were posted to protect the church, they spotted me healing him and forced him to flee, soon after all the town people gathered around the church vying for my blood calling me witch…", she choked a sob at that as Issei hugged her, she wiped out a tear as she spoke, "Father Miguel, was kind enough to help me out, he gave a plane ticket and helped get here, where he told his contact will help me."

Naruto balled his fist in anger as he realized the truth, 'It was complete setup, they defamed and excom….no sold her to the fallen angel group.'

Naruto gave a small smile as he spoke, "So Asia would you like to go to the same school as Issei?"

Asia's eyes widen at that as she spoke, "Will you do that for me?"

Naruto: "Of course I would, why wouldn't I you will get to learn new things make new friends, do not worry about it."

Even Issei looked happy at that as he spoke, "That would be awesome, I will show her around school help her to gain new friends.", Asia blushed at that as she nodded.

Later that day Naruto let out a sigh as the class ended for the day as he was about to leave he was stopped by Erza, "Schweinorg a moment please."

As all the students left the room a barrier suddenly sprung enveloping the entire room, Naruto looked at that curiously as he hopped on top of the nearest desk using it as a seat as he spoke, "What do you want Erza?"

Erza fidgeted a bit as she spoke, "Naruto can you help me mend my relationship with my mother."

Naruto had a confused look on his face as he spoke, "What do you mean by that? And more importantly who is your mother?"

Erza growled as she spoke, "Naruto stop fooling around you should know I am talking about my mother Irene Uzumaki."

Naruto: "I am sorry to say that Miss Erza Uzumaki but the only Irene I know of her name is Irene **Belserion**."

Erza sighed as he spoke, "Please Naruto I beg of you, please help me reunite with my mother Irene."

Naruto sighed as he spoke, "What has happened between you two is no concern of mine, whatever she wants is up to her I cannot dictate what she should or should not do."

Erza spoke no literally begged Naruto, "Please but you speak with her right so you can at least say something on behalf of me to her, please."

Naruto shook his head as he spoke, "You are delusional, what part of I do not control her actions did you not understand, if this all you have to speak then I am leaving."

Erza: "Naruto until and unless you agree to help me I will not allow you to leave, this barrier was spec…."

Whatever she was about to say was interrupted as the barrier she had erected shattered like a piece of glass as Naruto spoke, "'A weakling like you only exist to serve the strong', isn't that what you told me Erza, then why you a weakling trying to defy the mandate of the strong and as for the barrier, please you can stop for as long as I allow you to."

With that he stepped out of the classroom as he was greeted by two familiar face causing his eyes to widen as he spoke, "Angelica, Artoria what are you two doing here?"

Both Angelica and Artoria had a small smile as Artoria spoke, "Ange and I are your teachers from today onwards, Ange will teach you English where as I will take care of gym."

Naruto nodded as a thought struck to him with full force of a freight train, 'This duo hates pervert to the core I better do something or Issei and his group might die.'

Naruto: "So where will you be staying?"

Angelica: "Well we are searching for some place to stay, in fact Lucretia is also here and currently she is house hunting."

Naruto: "Well tell her to stop it then, you are welcome to stay at my place."

Artoria: "Are you sure Naruto?"

Naruto:" Of course why not although I will tell you that I have a couple of maids as well as my aunt staying with me."

Angelica shrugged as they started walking to Naruto's mansion, as he had arrived at school along with Issei he did not bring any vehicle, as they were a good few distance away from school Lucretia joined them over all the years she hadn't lost even an iota of their charm as she made her way to Naruto hugging him some of the students of Kuoh mostly the males muttered various curses at Naruto who promptly did pay attention to him as he had to fend himself off a very touchy Lucretia as the other two growled at her.

Before anyone could speak anything a voice drew Naruto's attention a voice he knew all too well, as Naruto slowly turned his head at the speaker, a red headed woman of twenties stood there, wearing a red glasses behind them was a set of purple eyes looking towards him with nothing but love.

Karin Uzumaki amongst all his family members she was the one closest to him, one he cared about the most more than anyone but the one who betrayed him the worst, the one who he will never forgive, one who he will kill with a smile on his face.

Years of combat training and sharpened instincts did they managed to react, 'Chains of Enkidu' wrapped around him as Artoria changed into her armor hugging from behind where as Lucretia uses one of her spells'Shroud Darkness', in order to hide the entire incident it would not look good if the entire supernatural world gets exposed overnight because someone got angry.

Kaguya was sleeping peacefully when she was rudely awake as if someone had flung her from her bed, she was stunned for a moment before she felt Naruto pulling on her reserves as if his life depended on it, not to mention the amount of hate and anger she felt.

She quickly used her all her power to calm down Naruto as she whispered sweet nothingness in his ears, while outside Karin had already curled up in a ball as tears sprung from her eyes, if those chains did not stop him she would be dead and from the looks of it, the chains were barely holding as the groaned and screech as Naruto tried to break free, Angelica's eyes widen as she watched her chains almost breaking, one of her top tier weapons against a Divine was failing her, Lucretia did not wait as hugged Naruto, as she kissed his lips his cheeks trying to calm him down, "Naruto calm down, please you will hurt innocents, please calm down there are children in her.", as she spoke she winced her hands were burning because of Naruto's energy.

Naruto snapped out of his rage induced state as he looked at shock towards his friends specially Lucretia whose hands had been badly burned, Naruto apologized with a worried tone, "Lucretia are you alright, shit I hurt your hand so badly I am so sorry."

Lucretia spoke with a pained smile on her face, "Naruto I am fine but who is this woman?", she spoke towards the cowering woman even if Naruto's attack did not touch him the force of his charge flung her hard enough to injure her, her glasses cracked under the assault as blood dripped from her mouth she shivered under Naruto's hateful gaze as Naruto spoke in cold tone that made her want to crawl up in a hole and die," Karin 'fucking' Uzumaki, someone who would slit the throat of her own child with a smile as long as she gets her daily doses of cum, nothing more than a filthy whore."

Naruto spoke with a snarl, "Let's go girls we have to get Lucretia treated."

As they left the members of Hero tribe, ORC as well as the student council raced towards the area as people screamed abiut gas pipeline bursting and what not but they knew that was not the case the explosion of Holy energy in that area was staggering.

As they reached all the Uzumaki's present especially Menma and Naruko gave a startled cry as they raced to help their oldest sister, who was in a catatonic state, as she kept muttering, 'Naruto, Sorry, Forgive me", over and over again before she finally lost consciousness.

Rias had a smirk on her face as she spoke, "It seems that the overseer is not here we can…."

Only for her to stop as she received a glare from both Sona and Erza as Erza spoke, "Would stop planning and plotting because you such at that, we can only wait for Karin to awaken before knowing what happened if you charge in with half cooked plan like that you will be kicked out surely this time.", Rias pouted at that.

Meanwhile back with Naruto and his companions they stepped inside the mansion, as the occupants of the place arrived hurriedly as Naruto spoke without looking at them, "Irene please heal Lucretia she got hurt by me and please excuse me I need to vent a little."

With that another portal opened as Naruto stepped inside and left abruptly without speaking to others, as he left Irene promptly went to heal Lucretia, only to stop when Artoria spoke, "Excuse me but do you know who is this 'Karin Uzumaki'?", Irene stopped as her bangs covered her hairs as she spoke with anger in her voice, "Where did you hear that name?"

**New Characters from this Chapter:**

**Name: Angelica Ainsworth**

**Anime/Series: Fate series**

**Name: Artoria Pendragon(Lancer Alter)**

**Anime/Series: Fate series**


	10. Chapter 10

**[Disclaimer: The characters of this story are not mine they sadly belong to their respective creators, and this is a work of fiction as such any similarities between the characters with any real life person dead or alive is merely coincidental and is deeply regretted.]**

A bandaged old man holding a gripping a walking stick sat on a chair anyone who would have seen him would first and foremost think that he was simply cosplaying a mummy, and sitting opposite to him was another person with long black hair and purple make up on his face, two of the most infamous fugitive of the Hero Tribe, Danzo and Orochimaru.

Danzo gripped his cane as he spoke in anger, "All, all of my plans are in ruins because someone leaked them, how dare they after I sacrificed so much for the tribe, after all I did they had the gall to try and declare me as their enemy as well as put bounty on my head."

Orochimaru: "Kukuku, so what if they did like a care, the Hero tribe was already becoming stale and stagnant and me who wants to know all the truth of the world it was not a rightful place so I have no problem with such boorish people."

Danzo snorted as he spoke, "Why don't you say you simply lack vision and ambition, if you do not care it is fine but I will return and take back my rightful place after all it is destiny of the humankind to stand atop other lesser beings and it can only be achieved with me leading them, now Orochimaru remember as long as you help me I will provide as much fund you need for the research."

Orochimaru just stared at him as he spoke, "Do you have a plan."

Danzo: "I always have a plan."

Orochimaru looked pleased on the outside but in the inside he simply wanted to bang his head hard, 'This senile old fool, thinking is his not the greatest suite after all, his plans only manages to create more problem, and greater number of enemies at the very least.'

Orochimaru: "So how soon can you re take your position as the chief of the Hero Tribe?"

Danzo's eyes gleamed as he grasped his cane harder as he spoke, "Soon, both Homura and Koharu are working on it, and as such there is no need to worry, they are quite competent as soon as the words of fate reached their ears they immediately took control of the Hero Tribe working according to my instructions and awaiting for my return."

Orochimaru was sure now he should pack his things and make a run for it, as he wept inwardly as a certain thought passed through his mind, "If those two fossils were involved then the plan is already 99% failure there is no hope, all I wanted to research and find out about True Immortality, unlike those supernatural beings who live up to few millennia and claim it as immortality and neither those of a God after all a God can die, but he wanted 'True' immortality as he wanted to learn every secret, every magic, everything possible.'

Danzo: "Orochimaru, how goes your quest for Immortality?"

Orochimaru: "Well it is going well for now."

Danzo gripped his cane hard as he spoke in a disapproving tone, "Going well is not enough, you have to walk harder there is a chance I might get assassinated or die of old age then what? Who will lead this helpless people without me, they will be doomed if they lose their greatest champion because a certain snake got lazy."

Orochimaru's eye twitched at that as the sink into silence, as Danzo contemplated his next move as a certain student came to his mind, 'You child your superiority and inferiority complex will be a great boon to me, you will be my ace and fear not I will try to remember your sacrifice for the Greater Good.'

Meanwhile back with our Hero, Naruto was panting hard as he laid on the ground, his body was hurting and he could feel his legs missing he would have to regenerate them but the pain was incredible, he was covered in a golden blood or otherwise known as Ichor an extremely melodic as well as seductive voice came to his ears, "Did this calm you down now Naruto?"

Naruto replied in a hoarse voice, "Yup sure did, but you did a number on me, did you have to beat me to an inch of my life.", as he looked up he was greeted with a smiling face of an incredibly face a face that looked as if created from any man's wettest dream and was transformed into a goddess of war, she sat near him wearing a black tank top, combat vests and boots as she peered down at him with mirth shining in her golden dragon eyes as she giggled and replied back to him, "Well then who told you to cutoff my poor wings."

Naruto glared back at her as he spoke, "Cutoff it took all my strength to cut it only for it to become intact as if nothing happened."

The woman simply giggled as she tousled Naruto's hair as she spoke, "Oh poor hatchling, you did great much greater and before long I know you will be as strong as me.", causing Naruto to pout at that as the woman spoke, "Well then let me heal you.", with that she snapped fingers as every wound Naruto received simply vanished.

She then smiled at him as she spoke, "So what will you do now?"

Naruto shrugged as he spoke, "Don't know I will simply hang out with you guess, after all I have nothing else to do."

The woman simply shrugged as she spoke, "Well suit yourself, then Naru but I am a bit famished after a long fight."

Naruto smiled sheepishly at that as he spoke, "Well normally I would have treated you to my cooking but I came here in a hurry without making anything at all, so I hope you would not mind dining at a restaurant."

The woman shook her head as she spoke, "I have no problem at all, but first you should take a shower you are stinking."

Naruto shrugged as he spoke, "Well I have no problem, and it is already 12 noon at Japan meaning I missed school but more importantly there is a French Restaurant in New York I wanted to visit, 'L'agneau gras', I hope it is to your liking."

The woman simply shrugged as she spoke, "I hope it will be good and not simply a trash like many others."

Naruto smiled as he spoke, "Well I am going back home to get dressed so where and when will I meet up with you?"

The woman thought for a second as she spoke, "Well I could go and change in your mansion if you do not mind, but now let us leave an annoying brat is coming here and I so do not want my good mood to be soured by her constant nagging."

With that the duo left via rift, but no sooner did the leave a small girl wearing a gothic Lolita outfit, the girl had an emotionless face as she studied the place full of myriad colors, when all of a sudden a small magical circle appeared beneath her, as she searched the area as she whispered to herself, "Strange that power appeared in dimensional gap again and fought against the annoying red, why did the lizard not eat it yet, strange."

Back at the mansion a portal opened as a disheveled Naruto with torn clothes stepped out from a portal with a woman of mid twenties following closely by as if they were long lost friends.

As Naruto stepped out his senses caught a couple of annoying people inside his mansion as he turned his head he was greeted with the sight of Minato, Kushina, Erza and Naruko sitting at the living room with Irene entertaining them, seeing his naked torso anyone who were not Kushina or Minato blushed at seeing the sight only to get incredibly alarmed upon seeing the state he was in.

Minato quickly stood up from his seat as he spoke in a worried tone, "Naruto are you ok?"

Naruto replied nonchalantly at that, "Yes I am, why?"

Kushina was the next to stand up after her husband as she spoke, "Then why are you in such a condition then?"

Naruto cocked one of his eyebrows as he spoke, "I was sparring with big sis, but why are you here?"

Minato sighed as he spoke, "Naruto, Karin is your big sister and the thing you did to he was not nice, she is your sister you shouldn't have hurt her like that, and as such you should go and apologize to her."

Naruto growled as he spoke, "What will it take to get it in your thick skull that **I am not your son** and as for apologizing to her she should be grateful that she is still breathing."

Kushina growled as she spoke, "Enough Naruto I never raised you as such."

Naruto's shoulder shook as he let out loud laugh as he spoke, "Damn, Kushina you could become the world's biggest comedian you know, 'You raised me', wow just wow, the only time you would grace me with your presence was to berate me punish me for things I never did and to tell how lucky I am that you even bothered to give birth to me.", he then turned towards Naruko as he spoke, "So Naruko tell me did your parents treat you as such?"

When Naruko negatively shook her head at that Naruto turned towards his e-parents as he spoke, "See now Kushina Senju nee Uzumaki. I wish from now please do not claim that you raised me."

Minato: "Please Naruto understand that when you were born you were so sickly and lacked any strength you were not even supposed to live till your 5th birthday as such we decided to decrease contact with you so that we will not be hurt."

Irene: "Oh and May I ask according to whom he would have had died."

Kushina: "Tsunade she was the one diagnosed it."

Irene spoke with a frown, "Really that vain money grubber who would whore out her own daughter for a bottle of wine, that woman please and Minato who are you telling lies to I was present there as such I remember when he was a bit sickly as a newborn but so were Menma, Naruko and Karin in fact every newborn baby in this world are prone to various sickness so do not give me that excuse the only reason you never wanted him was because a quack proclaimed him to be a cripple without any chance of amounting to anything in life."

Minato frowned at that as he spoke, "Do not call my cousin as such she is world renowned respectable doctor and her diagnosis is never wrong and I do not believe whatever Naruto did in order to gain power is morally correct "

The newcomer woman who had arrived suddenly broke into fits of laughter as she spoke wheezing between her laughs, "Your wrong Naru not only the wife but her husband as well can crack a nice joke, telling that you gained power through immoral means, some nice jesters they insulting someone who shed a lot of blood sweat and tears is really a sad thing."

Lucretia nodded as she added her two cents at that, "How dare you say something like that, Naruto works extremely hard, harder than another person I know how dare you downplay his hard work. I have seen him train till he cannot move, I have seen him train to the point he was coughing blood and you dare to slander him like that.", as she spoke she released a part of her power stunning the Uzumaki clan members.

Erza who was listening till now spoke for the first time, "Who are you?"

Lucretia puffed up her chest as she spoke, "My name is Lucretia Zola, the Supreme Witch of Europe."

Minato: "Stop lying you are not the 'Supreme Witch of Europe."

Lucretia looked at him incredulously as she spoke, "Did you meet her?"

Minato shook his head as he spoke, "NO I have yet to meet her."

Before Lucretia say anything Irene stopped her as she spoke, "Lucretia stop, there is no need to argue no matter what you or whatever proof you bring this man will call them fake once he decides on something he will believe it right no matter the consequences."

Minato: "Irene please…."

Naruto: "Listen Minato if you are done take your family and leave I am busy."

Kushina: "We are not leaving until you apologize and make up with your eldest sister."

Naruto saw red at that as multiple ruins glowed over his body as he spoke, "**What did you say?**", only to be stopped as the woman put a hand on his head as she spoke, "Naruto I am famished so go and get ready we will be leaving soon.", Naruto wordlessly nodded at that as he turned around to leave.

Only to stop when Minato spoke with a smug tone, "I knew it you were using some form of runes to increase your strength, you really are worthless."

The woman with Naruto scowled as she spoke, "Oi Naruto, release a part of your restraint level by a notch."

Naruto nodded as he raised his hand and made some form of hand signs while he released his energy which was bordering on Ultimate class devil as he spoke, "Releasing restraint level."

Unseen to most a number appeared on the back of his hand which changed from 10 to 9, as his energy spiked to from borderline Ultimate to borderline Satan class level as Naruto spoke, "I have multiple restraints on me and I just released one of them, with each release my power returns to the original level."

To the unwanted guests from the Uzumaki clan eyes widen as the felt as if they had hit a wall of water, the house groaned under the pressure from Naruto's magical energy.

Naruko spoke with her eyes widen at what she hard, "How many and why do you have so many restraint son you?"

Naruto: "I will not tell you how many I have but those restraints are for the simple reason I cannot control my strength efficiently when it is full released, and any being below a certain level would simply vaporized by coming a few meters from me and that includes normal humans as well."

Naruto then lowered his energy level as he replaced the restraint and that as Minato spoke, "I do not know what kind of trick you pulled but that does not prove anything."

Angelica and Artoria who were silent during the entire time let out an irritated sigh as Angelica spoke, "Do you think we care about anything you say mongrel, I have had enough now it is time for you lot to leave.", as she spoke golden ripples appeared behind her as weapons started to appear through them, as Artoria had a beautiful silver colored lance appear on her hand.

The red haired woman clapped her hand drawing attention to her as she spoke, "You lot seriously lack any skill for diplomacy, and Naruto go get dressed let me have some chat with this worms, and you girls watch and learn how to be diplomatic."

**New Characters in this chapter,**

**Name: ? (I hope you all can guess who this person is)**

**Model Used: Kurohime**

**Manga: Kurohime**

**Note: The model here will have red colored hair.**


	11. Chapter 11

**[Disclaimer: The characters of this story are not mine they sadly belong to their respective creators, and this is a work of fiction as such any similarities between the characters with any real life person dead or alive is merely coincidental and is deeply regretted.]**

Naruto sat glanced out of the window the Statue of liberty easily visibly from where he sat, basking in the soft glow of the lights surrounding it like a deity, he had a small smile grace his face at that as he mused, 'Humans really captured Thena's looks well.'

The woman sitting right across him frowned as she, "It is nice to think about someone else during their date."

Naruto looked at the woman sitting across her, wearing a red dress that hugged her curves rather dangerously well, with matching ear rings and red lipstick she looked ravishing to the point that the perverted sage from his previous life would have died of blood loss already.

Naruto gave a small apologetic smile at that as he spoke, "Sorry I was simply admiring the view outside."

His date snorted at that as she spoke, "I never found anything spectacular about mankind's architectural prowess, although if you talk about nature herself then…"

Naruto simply shook his head at the person's words but whatever he was going to say was stopped as he heard a person make a loud scream before he ran from the place having an unhealthy pale complex leaving behind an extremely confused date and other patrons before another cracked a joke about the lady's real face was seen under makeup as such her date ran away, as the humiliated lady left the restaurant stomping like an angry bull.

Naruto turned towards his date as he spoke, "SO Akahime care to tell me, why did Zeus ran away from you, looking so scared."

Akahime smiled as she replied back coyly at Naruto's question, "Well if you can guess the identity of the person correctly I might tell you."

Naruto frowned hard as he closed his eyes concentrating deep in thought as he spoke with his eyes open wide, "Was that the pervy King from Greeco-Roman faction?"

Akahime smiled at that as she spoke, "My my, Naruto you nailed it correctly, tried to get into my pants a millennia ago well this form of mine and I scared him so much that whenever he sees me he suffers an extremely severe mental breakdown."

Naruto snorted at that it was fortunate that he was not eating anything or he might have simply choked, he controlled his emotions as he spoke, "I thought you would have killed him."

Akahime just gave him a sensual smile as she spoke, "Now wouldn't that kill the fun."

Naruto simply shook his head as he spoke with a sigh, "You are incorrigible."

Akahime laughed at that, her laughter sounded like wind chimes which made the male present feel their heart skip a bit, something even Naruto cannot deny that he himself did not feel something before he composed himself with a cough as he spoke, "Well so how do you like this restaurant?"

Akahime simply shrugged as she spoke, "Well if we take the food created by supernatural into consideration then it is 3 out of 10."

Naruto's eyes widen as he spoke, "Such high rating, oh well they do deserve it."

Calantha Manthar was having a boring day, as usual her day had started slow she had been serving guests the guest at her work place, well it was actually a place for her to hide and spy on the Greek faction she growled in anger at that, 'I have been here for last 5 months already but I have still yet to discover where do those damn toga wearing sex maniacs keep their spawns.', she then turned towards Naruto and his date as she licked her lips, 'Damn what a hunk, ohh the feel of him inside me engaging in mindless sex like beasts, before I drain him of his life blood the look on his face as he would be dying during our nights of passion and passion and throes the look of despair when the light leaves his eyes.', she felt her underwear getting a bit wetter at the thought of that, 'Damn his blood is so intoxicating I might just keep him as my cattle, yes then I can feed on him anytime I want, but now to deal with that harlot with her then I will simply use my magic to bewitch him.'

As they were chatting the desert found its way on to their table as Naruto raised his spoon to dig into it, he frowned as he let out a small curse as he spoke in almost a whisper low enough so that only Akahime could hear, "What a waste and I was looking forward to the desert now."

Akahime frowned as she spoke, "A shame to, a puny weakling trying to stick nose where it did not belong to.", before her frown turned to a smirk as she spoke, "Well it is time to teach a very important lesson to someone."

Calantha watched with hidden glee as the patrons ate their dessert and left soon after, as they left the restaurant she excused herself and took the rest of the day no night off using her magic so as to sample her new merchandise, no sooner did she stepped out of the restaurant a waiter came forward to clean the table as he spoke with a sigh, "Damn this rich people, thousands of people do not get to eat and they are wasting food, they did not even touch the dessert which the chef so painstakingly prepared and now everything will go to the waste bin, what a waste."

Calantha watched from afar as the couple engaged in a still passionate make out, it was making her irritated to no end specially when they were still in crowded place, before they moved into a deserted alley Calantha almost skipped into the alley as she neared the poor couple, suddenly they vanished from her sight as a strong smell of garlic hit her nose she screamed hard as she saw that she was standing in the middle of a garlic desrtt, she tried to fly but then the sun hit her with full force, it was as if she near the surface of the sun, she could make out shadows at the distance as she neared them, a shock ran through her spine as she watched the cause of the shadow, large gigantic crosses. The entire place was giant nightmarish place for any vampire.

As Naruto traversed through the streets of New York along with Akahime taking in the sights of New Yorkers as well as many others his mood still soured from the dessert incident he chose this restaurant because he had heard a lot of good thing about it and now, 'Damn that vampire reject', if he had eaten that desert nothing would have happened to him or the Great Red, Akahime but still why would they stoop so low that they would even taste a spiked up food item.

Naruto: "So what did you made her see?"

Akahime simply gave him a seductive smile as she spoke, "Do you wish to see dear?"

Naruto simply turned his head at that, 'Damn this woman, I do not know how but still manages to get to me.'

Akahime then intertwined her hand with Naruto as she spoke, "Well I have a perfect solution to our little desert problem Naru, let us go."

With that she dragged Naruto to an all too familiar apartment near the Empire State Building, Akahime then ranged a bell to a particular apartment a faint, 'I coming' was heard and soon enough a woman in her mid thirties opened the door, she was an incredible beautiful woman to look at, her ravenous locks went past her knees, her kind motherly smile on her face and a body which most super models could dream of, as she opened the door her eyes widen at seeing Akahime as she spoke, "Welcome Red it has been a while."

Akahime smiled at her as she spoke, "It sure has been awhile Rhea."

Rhea then glanced towards the teenager who had arrived along with her as she smiled at him hugging him, "It has been so long Naruto, you do not visit me for months, did you forgot about me?"

Naruto had a smile on his own face as he spoke, "Why would I forget about you aunty, I was just extremely busy the past few months."

Rhea then ushered them inside as they entered the room they were greeted by two females as one of them smiled towards Naruto as she spoke with her voice full of happiness, " Naruto how have you been?"

Naruto cracked a grin as he spoke, "I have been fine Big Sis Hestia.", with that they gave each other a bone crushing hug, while the other woman looked at them curiously.

Rhea then turned towards the last woman as she spoke, "Naruto come and meet my youngest daughter, Hera."

Naruto nodded as he followed after Rhea as he neared her youngest daughter he gave a short bow as he spoke with a small smile, "It is a pleasure to meet, aunty has told a lot about you."

Hera gave a small smile as she returned the greeting as she spoke, "Pleasure is all mine, I never thought I would one day meet the 'Cookie Monster' himself."

Naruto squawked in indignation as he had a betrayed look on his face as he spoke, "How could you aunty!"

Rhea simply giggled as she pinched a pouting Naruto as she spoke, "Really then can you show me a person who would pick a fight with a Goddess."

Naruto puffed his chest as he spoke, "It was so worth it."

Rhea shook her head as she spoke, "You and Arty would wage a world war over my food."

Naruto nodded at that without any shame as he spoke, "Of course we would because it is so worthy."

Hera turned towards Akahime as she spoke, "Excuse me but may I enquire about your identity."

Akahime already had a bored look on her face as Rhea winced at that, 'She is not in mood to talk.' As such Rhea spoke with a smile, "Hera, she is an acquaintance of mine, please be respectful towards her and Akahime I was just about to bake something so would like some."

Akahime shrugged at that as she spoke, "I do not mind although I have a craving for something sweet and I would love if it were delivered fast enough."

Rhea nodded as she gave a small smile, Hera and to a lesser extent the one of the kindest Goddess in existence Hestia also looked at it in disapproving manner as they did not like that a stranger ordering her mother like that but the pleading look from their mother stopped them from saying anything at all as a single thought ran through their mind, 'Who is this woman that made even the most courageous woman like mom fearful of her.'

As they were speaking Akahime suddenly spoke about their meeting with Zeus which caused Hera to groan in disappointment, Naruto could feel her anger, disappointment and helplessness rolling off her as she profusely apologized to Akahime for that, even Rhea and Hestia looked distraught at that.

Rhea gave her daughter a hug as she spoke, "Sorry Hera, I am so sorry for raising such a man-whore, I am so sorry."

Hestia spoke with a frown, "Even after swearing on Styx that he and his brothers will not have any children, he is still sleeping around creating more, it is true that the Styx amy not affect him as much but the children are different matter just look at young Thalia."

Naruto sighed as it felt like he had intruded into some form of family matter he should not have intruded upon but suddenly he had an idea in his head as such he spoke with a smile, "Big Sis Hera, I do not know if you would want to but I have a plan."

Hera looked at him confused as she spoke, "What do you wish to do brother?"

Naruto smirked as he laid out his plan in front of her causing the trio of women's eyes to widen as Akahime giggled at that as Hera spoke, "It is wonderful and all you need that I be more tolerant and accepting of the Demigods, right?"

Naruto nodded at that as he spoke, "Yes, after all those poor children are product a few lustful adults who could not keep their pants, not only that for some of them the camp is the only home left for them as neither of their parents wants to do anything with them as their Godly parent is busy sleeping around and the mortal, who would want a monster bait around them."

Hera sighed as she spoke, "I will try my best Naruto."

Naruto nodded at that as he spoke, "That is enough for me, I will come visit aunty a few days from today and deliver the package."

Akahime sighed as she stood up her face reflecting how utterly bored she was as she spoke, "Well Naruto it is time to leave."

Naruto nodded at that and after biding goodbyes they were gone, as the duo left Hera turned towards Rhea as she spoke, "Your previous next neighbor is interesting."

Rhea gave a small smile as she spoke, "Well he is not yet previous because the apartment next door still belongs to him.", before her smile turned to a sad frown, "He is nice kid who was dealt a bad hand in life, a selfless hero who ….", she shook her head as she stopped speaking.

Hestia leaned forward as she spoke, "What about 'Hero' mother?"

Rhea shook her head as she spoke, "Sorry Hestia, but it is a doctor patient confidential matter."

Hera had a small smile on her face as she spoke, "Since when did you become a doctor?"

Rhea replied back with a smirk of her own, "Well since I found out that the extremely bored me has a knack of listening and advising people."


	12. Chapter 12

**[Disclaimer: The characters of this story are not mine they sadly belong to their respective creators, and this is a work of fiction as such any similarities between the characters with any real life person dead or alive is merely coincidental and is deeply regretted.]**

Naruto looked at the kneeling figure of Menma in front of him with stoic visage before he let out a small smile as he spoke, "Alright Menma, I will help you but remember this if you fail you die."

Menma raised his head as determined fire burned inside his eyes as he spoke, "Naruto as long as you train me to become stronger I will fulfill whatever training you through against me without complain."

Naruto's face widen into a smile large enough to threatening to split his face as he spoke, "Well then Menma it is time for you to sign a Geas with me, you know for various security purpose."

Menma nodded at that as he promptly signed the contract as the Cheshire like smile on Naruto'sface grew as he spoke, "I expect 4:30 a.m. sharp tomorrow morning in my mansion, I will not hear any form of excuse from you whatsoever if you are late and being late means I will not help you at all."

Menma nodded as he spoke, "I am ready to trade my life for power what is a few hours of sleep."

Naruto nodded at that as he left the school's roof top promptly leaving behind Menma, the school hours was already over and it was time for him to go home and prepare after all today he has a date with Angelica and it would not do him good if he were late or if the place of their date is not up to her taste, Angelica as well as Artoria had already left in order to prepare for the date as such Naruto was alone on his way home as he slouched at that as he muttered tiredly, "Troublesome woman."

He suddenly stiffened before he relaxed again as he spoke, "What are doing here Sensei?"

A loud laugh came from his size as a man in his seventies with white beard spoke with a smile, "Why can't I come to meet my favorite disciple?"

Naruto snorted at that as he spoke, "I am your only disciple sensei."

The man in question simply waved his hand as he spoke, "Semantics, but what is that I hear about you my dear disciple leaving with 6 beautiful women under the same roof, so did you do it?", as he spoke he wiggled his eyebrows as Naruto turned beet red as he shouted out, "Shut up you useless pervert."

At that the old man who was none other than Wizard Marshall Zelretch let a loud laugh drawing attention of the other students who were nearby as he spoke, "Well then follow me, I saw a nice café on my way here et us have some student teacher bonding."

Naruto smiled at that as he messaged his house mates that he will be a bit late since he will be spending some time with his teacher but not too long so that he will be late to his date.

As they took their seats in a café Zelretch spoke with a frown, "I never thought you would have agreed to help him."

Naruto sighed at that as he spoke, "Well after hearing his story I did not have the heart to say no to him, the love of his life Rias Gremory was forced to marry a perverted douche by the name of Riser Phenex as such he wanted me to make him stronger apparently his family declined to help him and I am the strongest person he had seen."

Zelretch deadpanned at him as he spoke, "Naruto do not give me that answer now what is the reason for you to help him."

Naruto pouted at that as he spoke, "Do you really think that I have some other motive behind this?"

Zelretch narrowed his eyes as he spoke, "Son I am you teacher do not forget that."

Naruto simply stuck out his tongue before he produced a scroll in front of him which Zelretch picked up and unfurled it as he read through its contents as he let out a loud laugh startling the other customers as he spoke trying to reign himself, "Damn you are a devil, because of this Geas that idiot is now basically your slave anything you ask of him he will have to fulfill without fail, really I think it is better to kill oneself than to make an enemy out of you."

Naruto shrugged at that as he spoke with a smirk, "What can I say I learned from the best."

The teacher student duo spend some time with each other before it was time for them to leave, Naruto hurried back home in order to get ready for his date and he had less than an hour to get ready.

At half past 8 Naruto was ready and waiting for his date to arrive, his jaw dropped upon seeing Angelica in a black dress that hugged her frame tightly, it accentuated her well endowed chest as it gave a generous view of her cleavage, a slit was present near her leg from which her mile long leg could be seen, the dress complimented her beauty to the point that Naruto forgot to speak, to him it seemed as if a goddess was standing in front of him.

Irene giggled at that as she spoke, "See I told you he would forget to speak."

Angelica had a small smile on her face as she extended her hand which Naruto took hold of gently as he escorted her to the restaurant as both Artoria and Lucretia sighed at that longingly as Irene snorted at that, "There is no need to sigh at that young lady after all you all decided to go on a date with him in an alphabetical order."

Artoria: "I know but still…"

Lucretia nodded at that as she spoke with a frown, "But I do not understand why is Naruto helping Menma."

Irene gave a small smirk at that as she spoke, "Why don't you see what kind of help he will be giving to Menma tomorrow but more importantly I pity Menma."

Lucretia frowned at that as she spoke, "Why do you pity him?"

Irene: "Well Menma is pursuing a relationship with a devil who are known to be greedy selfish amongst many other things and I have seen almost all humans who have pursued relationship with a devil is left broken hearted after all we are just some sort of momentary entertainment nothing more nothing less and I doubt someone who is going to leave at least 10,000 years will be happy to spend not even a century with a person, even after everything happens unless and until Menma becomes a devil himself there is no hope for him, it is doomed to fail."

Artoria frowned at that as she spoke, "Not to mention his defection will not be taken too kindly."

Irene nodded at that as she spoke, "As soon as he becomes a devil he will be viewed as an enemy and betrayer by the Hero Tribe also he will be expelled out of the Uzumaki clan as well, he will be alone in this world until he can make himself some place in the Devil society."

Next day the alarm rang at 4 in the morning as Naruto's eyes opened he could feel the voluptuous body of Angelica pressed against him as she was still sleeping, 'Damn she is so cute when she is sleeping.', will it be a crime to leave the bed yes it would, would be bad for him to leave her cold yup definitely he could see the Gates of Babylon opening behind her raining weapons on him, as such like any fearless man like him would he created a shadow clone and send him to train Menma, where as he himself was dragged into the twin marshmallow of heaven where he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

A few hours later the member of Naruto's house were waiting for their breakfast which was being made by Naruto himself Irene watched with her eyes wide as multiple Narutos appeared with plates of food as she spoke with in a surprised tone, "How? What sorcery is this?"

Lucretia grinned at that as she drooled at that as she spoke, "That is one of his skills which enables him to multiply just think of its various uses.", she let out a perverted giggle at that as both Artoria and Angelica turned red at that.

Lucretia let out a yelp of pain as an irritated Irene hit her as she spoke, "Stop perving on Naru even if you are dating he is too young for such things, I can tolerate you all snuggling with him but sex in any form is a no go."

Lucretia nursed her wounds as she spoke, "You are just irritated that we will get to one day feast on that gorgeous red head where as you can only window shop."

Irene had a tick mark appeared on her forehead as she roared in anger as she jumped up from her seat knocking down the chair, "**That's it I am going to pound you into paste.**"

Only to be stopped by Naruto who held her hands as he spoke, "Please Irene calm down, you should know by now how much of a tease she is, so calm down and eat your breakfast."

Irene retook her seat as Naruto helped her with her chair as she spoke, "So how does this skill of you work?"

Naruto: "Well the clones of mine are simple construct of energy and will disappear with a single hit but they can transfer memories good for training."

Angelica: "Yup they are ultimate cheat code."

Artoria gave a stink eye towards Naruto as she spoke, "So true, after all you can complete years worth of training in a very short amount of time."

Naruto nodded at that as Irene spoke with her eyes wide, "Naruto how many you can make?"

Naruto, squinted his eyebrows in deep thought before he spoke, "I have never calculated it but at least enough to make myself a one man army."

Irene shook her head in disbelief as she spoke, "Unbelievable simply unbelievable now what you will tell that during your previous life you descended from an overpowered clan that killed of planets to grow their precious trees."

Naruto who was drinking from a glass of juice choked from it as Irene and others rushed towards him to help him meanwhile inside his mindscape Kaguya suffered the same predicament as Naruto upon hearing as a thought ran inside her mind, 'How did she know that?"

A clone of Naruto dragged Menma to the dining room as it dispelled sending its memory to the original who smirked at that as he shouted at the top of his voice, "**DODGE!**"

A black and blue mass of flesh named as Menma jumped from his lying position as he stood by the side shaking like a leaf as Naruto spoke with a smile, "You have school an hour and a half from now, so run back home get ready I want in school on time now **run**!"

With that Menma dashed out from his house as the others laughed at him as Naruto spoke, "Well if anyone is having some form of stress then fell free to use him as a punching bag much as you like."

Irene gave a smirk at that as she spoke, "Well if you do not mind I will be using him tomorrow."

Naruto nodded at that Lucretia sighed as she spoke, "Girl I am older than all of you as such listen to my advice for once, you have someone who can create a literally army, transform into anyone as well as Godly stamina and you are acting as a brute if I were in your place I would have dragged into a room and screwed him silly, huh what a sad woman you are."

Irene erupted like a volcano as she shouted out her at the top of her lungs, "**I am so gonna murder you.**", as she chased after a giggling Lucretia

Naruto rubbed his face in irritation as Angelica spoke with frown, "She is older than all of us yet she is so childish."

Artoria scoffed at that as she spoke, "You should be grateful about the fact that woman has yet to find your location.", at the mention of a certain woman Naruto shivered as Artoria continued with a happy tone, "Well since they do not want such heavenly food, well more for me."


	13. Chapter 13

**[Disclaimer: The characters of this story are not mine they sadly belong to their respective creators, and this is a work of fiction as such any similarities between the characters with any real life person dead or alive is merely coincidental and is deeply regretted.]**

Naruto and Artoria fell on the ground kissing it as Angelica spoke with a scoff, "Oh come on stop overacting, we are not only late but we barely made it and we have work to do, so now get up you two idiots."

Both Artoria and Naruto glared at her as Artoria spoke, "If I did not like you I would have skewered you here and now trying to break the rule of physics oh great descendant of the King of Heroes."

Angelica had a smug look on her face as she spoke, "Me break rules how can it be after all I am the rules."

At that the duo groaned as the bell rang, the trio looked toward each other before they ran towards their respective place.

Naruto stood beside his partner for the day Akeno as they were busy cooking, the normally flirty Akeno was incredibly serious focusing on her task that was assisting Naruto, while Naruto was the one leading them as he stirred the pot full of curry it was an incredible experience for him to see the serious side of her.

Akeno: "I never knew you can make beef like that, using honey to tenderize the meat is something I never knew."

Naruto nodded at that as he spoke, "Well by using the honey to knead the meat before braising it causes the protease in the honey to break down the protein in the meat making it tender as well as including it along with the seasoning works wo…", he stopped upon seeing the near orgasmic face of Akeno.

He snapped his fingers in front of her face bringing her out of her day dream as he spoke, "How was it?"

Akeno spoke with her eyes sparkling at that, "It is superb I have never tasted something so amazing before."

Naruto smiled at that as he spoke, "Well then it is time to plate it and take it for evaluation."

Akeno nodded as she spoke, "So where did you learn to make such incredible food."

Naruto: "Well my next door neighbor back at USA is an incredible chef, her cooking is otherworldly to the point I would not be surprised if world war 3 breaks out for it."

Akeno's eyes widen upon hearing that, meanwhile Naruto was struck with an inspiration, 'Wait a minute if I can get brother Ganesha on my side with his help we can start a cook off between Ma Parvati and Rhea all those delicious food I will be able to eat.', he visibly drooled at the thought only to be brought back from his day dream by Akeno poking him.

It was nice getting to see the teacher gorging on the food like a pig before dishing out an A+ to them with a smile on his face it was nice.

A couple of hours later Naruto looked down at the pervert trio of Kuoh academy lying on the ground twitching after getting recently pummeled by the Kendo club he did not have to wait much longer as the trio magically healed themselves and stood up causing Naruto to shake his head, 'I will never understand how do perverts recover so fast after getting such a brutal beatdown.'

A glasses wearing boy stood up shakily as he spoke, "Did someone get the number of the hippo that hit us."

Naruto smiled at that as he spoke, "Well I do not know about any hippo but a sword maiden yes I saw it, so what did you guys do to invoke their wrath."

The bald boy named Matsuda puffed his chest as he spoke, "We did nothing wrong we were simply appreciating the naked forms of those girls yet they attacked us."

Naruto simply shook his head as Issei replied, "Yup it is not our fault at all we are just connoisseur of beautiful woman."

Naruto: "Why don't you try to reign in your perversion a bit?"

Motohama:"Blasphemous, heresy we will die but we will never rein in our perversion you damn normie. We are the epitome of manliness, we…"

Naruto raised his hand in a surrendering fashion as he spoke, "Wah, just hold it there my friend I know every human had some sort of pervert otherwise the propagation of species will come to a halt, and in comparison to countless others you three are at the very least more honest with your desire as such I tip my hat to you three."

At that the trio nodded sagely with puffed up chest as Naruto continued speaking, "Upon seeing that do you see that couple over there, and can you describe to me what you see."

The 'Three size scouter' Motohama pushed up his glasses as he began speaking, "Well the girl is nice ass with her measurements…"

Naruto stopped him from speaking as he spoke, "Stop stop I do not need her measurements but can you tell me where the boy is currently paying attention to."

Issei had a disgusted look on his face as he spoke, "Why would I look at the disgusting male when I can look at the female form."

Naruto sighed as he spoke, "Just humor me."

The perverted trio gained a constipated look on their face as Motohama spoke, "Well the guys is staring at her chest while the girl is speaking, damn that bastard."

Naruto: "Now do you recognize the girl."

Issei spoke with a frown, "Of course we do, what of it?"

Naruto had a Cheshire grin on his face as he spoke, "Well you should recognize them after all you peeked on her and her friends while the boy and his friends came in like knight in shining armor and beat you all up got good impression on the girl and now they are dating just like another 10 different couples, but he is only interested with sleeping with her like some hormonal teen see over there he is only paying attention to her boobs nothing else but he had managed to portray him as a nice guy."

Matsuda spoke with his eyes widen, "Do you mean he used us a stepping stone to get that girl!"

Naruto nodded at that as he spoke, "Yes, he did and you all were used by not only him but others as well."

The trios jaw hung open at that as they felt the sky fall over their held as Naruto spoke, "As such I tell you guys to reign in your perversion otherwise you three will only be used by others for the rest of their lives, do those boys not watch porn or don't they have adult magazines with their mind filled to perverse things of course they do but they know when to hide and restrain themselves and when to openly show it which you three lack as such the only female contact you three receive is when a woman beats the ever living day lights out of you."

The trio looked like they were thunderstruck as they fell on their knees at that as Motohama spoke his voice trembling with fear, "Do not tell me I have to give up being a pervert I **refuse**!"

As he jumped up from his kneeling position he got whacked hard on the head by Naruto as he spoke, "Shut up and did you listen to what I said, I said to hide your perversion instead of openly showing it to someone."

Matsuda jumped up in protest only to receive a hit on his head like Motohama as Naruto spoke, "You call yourself man if you cannot even take on this challenge the road will be hard and perilous but if you think you cannot do such then give up being a man you disgrace to humankind only after the hardship will you get to taste the forbidden fruit of your labor and if you do not wish to then roll over and die like the pathetic eternal virgin you will be."

The group was stunned for a minute before they jumped up with the fire of determination burning like a towering inferno in their eyes as they spoke, "I will rise to the top struggling through the hardship as the forbidden fruit will be mine."

Naruto nodded at that as Kaguya sighed from the confines of his mindscape, "_Are you that bored that you are trying to set them straight, how long do you think they would follow your advice? A week or two maybe_."

Naruto snorted at that as he replied back to her in a pontificating tone, '_Kaguya my beloved you severely underestimate their will power, I guarantee you by the end of this hour they will be back to their usual self_.'

Kaguya snorted at that as she spoke in a seductive voice, '_Well if you are too bored you can come in and we can continue where we had left.'_

Naruto blushed red but he composed himself with a small cough as he spoke, "Oh well I will be taking my leave then."

With that he left while fully being aware that he was being spied on by the devils as well as couple of humans mostly from the hero faction watching him.

Sakura looked towards Naruto and spoke with a frown, "So this is your youngest brother Naruto, he looks nothing much and he was speaking with the perverted trio which means he is just a trash like them, if he comes near me I will pummel him to death.", she finished with a growl.

A platinum haired girl whose name is Ino Yamanaka spoke with disdain, "What do you expect for the cheater who defeated my beloved darling by cheating."

Sakura spoke with a scoff, "So true that dirty cheater cheated during the duel otherwise my darling would have won."

Ino snarled as she spoke, "Your darling Sasuke belongs to me."

Sakura gave a coy smile as she spoke, "Ino dear please, Sasuke is the most strongest and greatest person in the entire world he has some class and someone like you does not have any need for you although I am a kind person so I will let you to use Photoshop to use your face replacing mine while my beloved and I go to our honeymoon…"

"And have 30000 children named as SasukeSakura-1,2,3…. and all those jazz yeah yeah I heard that but could you stop that and also do not insult my brother.", Naruko spoke with a snarl her killing intent flaring make the duo shiver in fright as she spoke, "Have you no shame? You are members of Hero Tribe not some third class fangirl harlots disgusting.", with that she left the scene leaving behind two shivering girls whose face changed to a scowl as they could not longer see Naruko in front of them.

Sakura snarled at that as she spoke, "That whore I know she is after Sasuke as well but acts so high and mighty it is time we put her on her rightful place what do you think?"

Ino had a wicked smiled on her face as she spoke, "So true Sakura I have a plan and after I am done with her let alone be high and mighty even the street dogs would think twice before peeing on her afraid of catching some strange disease."

Sakura smirked back at her as she spoke, "I like that."

Unknown to them a small fly was eavesdropping on them as they left it disappeared in a small puff of smoke, as the original Naruto shook his head at what he heard as he sighed, 'Those two really are the same a pathetic fangirl back in elemental nations and it seems they did not change at all.'

Without anyone able to see a silhouette appeared behind him who hugged him gently as she spoke, "_See I told you that they would never change now do you believe me, they are the same filth that existed in Elemental Nations that is why I wanted to kill them all and cleanse their putrid blood from my garden, such filthy beings. So what will you do now Naruto you know how dangerous this filth can become that girl may not be your sister anymore but from what we heard they could do to her can be quite tragic, so will you help her?"_

Naruto ran his finger through his hair as he thought, _"I do not know but I am a neutral party who was put in charge of protecting the residents of this town and Naruko is a resident of this town so I will do what I can."_

Kaguya simply giggled at that as she spoke, _"Till the same nice guy which is why I love you Naruto."_

Naruto had a small smile on his face as Kaguya continued speaking, "_But I can say that if you mingle with them too much it will be difficult for your anger for their past transgression not to cloud your judgment though if you ask me get even with them."_

Naruto shook his head as he thought, "_It would not be just and fair for them, what happened in the past is past even if I seek justice it would be meaningless as they would not even understand the reason."_

Kaguya had a small smile on her face at that as she spoke, "_You have chosen a dangerous path although because of this she might have chosen you."_


	14. Chapter 14

**[Disclaimer: The characters of this story are not mine they sadly belong to their respective creators, and this is a work of fiction as such any similarities between the characters with any real life person dead or alive is merely coincidental and is deeply regretted.]**

Asia looked towards Naruto and gave him a grateful smile as she spoke, "Thank you Naruto, I am grateful to you for letting me enjoy school life."

Naruto gave a small smile to her as he spoke, "There is no need for thanking me after all it is your fundamental right to enjoy school, although when did you become a devil?"

Asia had a small guilty look on her face as she spoke, "Well I wanted to be with Issei and as such when I was offered a choice by Rias I took it, I am sorry for not telling you before.", she bowed towards him as Naruto could feel her being overwhelmed by guilt.

Naruto simply tousled her hair as he spoke, "Now now, Asia there is no need to say sorry to me, don't you remember what I said before that the greatest give of God to mankind is free will, moreover are you happy being with devil."

Asia nodded at that with tears in her eyes as she spoke, "Yes I am Naruto."

Naruto: "Well then that is the most important thing dear that you are happy, so there is no need for you to feel sorry about that, but remember this Asia if there is any problem my doors are always welcome to you."

As Asia nodded at that Naruto looked towards Issei who had just arrived as he spoke, "Hey Issei so how is it going are you treating your devil junior well."

Issei nodded at that as he spoke, "Well to be frank it is she who is treating me well, I am extremely grateful to be friends with her."

Asia blushed at that which did not go unnoticed by Naruto as he thought, 'Poor child she must not have any friends during her stay with the church and Issei in spite of being a pervert is a good friend with her.'

Naruto nodded at that as he spoke, "Well then I will leave you two friends alone, after all I have some work to do."

With that Naruto left the duo as he made his way to the usual place where he usually eats his lunch he was greeted by the sight of an angry Menma punching on a tree hard, Naruto approached him as he spoke, "Oi Menma what did the poor tree do to you?"

Menma snarled in anger before he took a deep breath to control his anger as he spoke, "Nothing is just I had a fight with Rias, she said I was not serious about her and I take sick joy thinking about her getting raped by that Riser freak, I love her so much but why why does she not understand I am doing all I could, I have been training till I become half dead so that I have enough strength to prove to them that I am a better choice than Riser because I am stronger yet she, she said those things.", at the end of his speech he was crying as tears fell from his eyes.

Naruto sighed at that, 'Menma's situation is really bad neither his parents nor his clan would support or help him to pursue his relation with a devil, he is already risking his everything just for his love yet the spoiled princess is throwing tantrum, oh well it would not do me good if my pawn cracks under pressure.", Naruto stepped forward as he pulled him to a hug as he spoke while patting his back, "Let it out Menma let it all out, I understand how hard you are working for her and not only that she should be grateful to have such a wonderful person by her side but the fright of Riser is clouding her mind and as such she is confused and scared her family is not at all helping her as such she took her frustration on the only person who she cares and loves the most you, it is natural for people to erupt and let go of their frustration when they are near their loved one and that is what she did , so please calm down Menma calm down."

A few minutes later Menma calmed down a little as he spoke while kneeling down in front of me, "Naruto thank you for everything but before that I would like to apologize to you for my shameful behavior when I was younger I know that whatever I saw would be meaningless as it would not change the past but Naruto I am sorry."

Naruto looked at him with stoic expression as he spoke, "Menma what happened in the past is past, I grateful to you that you are acknowledging and trying to atone for your mistake but at the same time it is also true that it would not change the past as such we should start anew and focus on the future.", with that he helped a grateful Menma to stand up.

Naruto sighed as he spoke, "Menma have you tried speaking with her brother, the Lucifer on this matter."

Menma fidgeted on the spot as he spoke, "No not really."

Naruto nodded at that as he spoke, "Well then how about it I will help you by fixing a meeting with him."

Menma's eyes widen at that as he spoke, "You will help me do that."

Naruto nodded at that as he spoke, "Yes why wouldn't I? But before that Menma have you ever heard of the name Cleria Belial?"

Menma frowned at that as he spoke, "No I do not recall hearing that name, and so who is she?"

Naruto: "You see this town before it was handed over to the Gremory and Sirti another person used to be an overseer of this place her name was Cleria Belial, she was a very nice woman who managed her territory in an extremely well mannered fashion, her presence here was basically a trial run which was proposed by the Shinto faction to see if the Devil faction could be trusted with Kuoh as it so happened that during her stay here she fell in love with an exorcist, do you know what happened to them."

Menma shook his head as Naruto spoke with a grim tone, "Cleria Bellial and her beloved were hunted down like animals by a joint taskforse of the church and the devils which included members of her peerage, they raped her in front of her beloved before they were killed in the name of greater good, so Menma are you still willing to pursue relationship with Rias Gremory?"

Menma's eyes hardened at that as he spoke, "I love her more than anything in this world and I would do anything for her."

Naruto nodded at that as he placed his hand on his shoulder as he spoke, "Remember that and I will be arranging the meeting soon."

With that he left the place as he let out a sigh, 'Finally my sweet beautiful lunch box reveal your contents to papa.', only to be stopped by arrival of Saji, a member of student council and a pawn of Sona Sitri.

Naruto: "How may I help you Saji?"

Saji: "Well Naruto, president has sent an invitation through me to you to have lunch with us in the student council office."

Naruto sighed as he spoke, "Well then lead the way."

A few minutes later Naruto reached the student council, where the other members of the student council were waiting for them, as they entered they were baffled by hearing a loud laughter from Saji who as they entered spoke while wheezing, "That was good Naruto no not good brilliant.", he then quickly calmed himself down upon seeing the stern look on his King's face.

Sona stood up as she spoke, "Welcome to the student council room Naruto."

Naruto returned to gesture with a nod as he spoke, "Pardon my intrusion and thank you for having me."

Sona then escorted him to a seat with a chess board in front of it as she spoke, "I hope you like playing chess."

Naruto nodded at that as he spoke, "I do, so care for a challenge."

Sona nodded at that as she sat down on the chair opposite as Naruto as he spoke, "I hope you will not mind if I eat my lunch while playing after all I am hungry."

Nauro let out a yawn as he spoke, "Well checkmate Miss President and I would love to play but unfortunately I have classes to be which I do not wish to miss so please forgive me."

Sona looked at him with bloodshot eyes in the last half an hour they already had played at least 3 matches, which she had been utterly defeated no defeat was a respectful word she was massacred completely, she nodded at him absentmindedly as she spoke, "Well then we will continue some other time."

As Naruto left Tsubaki the Vice President of student council approached the president as she spoke, "President you know that.."

Sona had a small blush at that as she spoke, "I know but please don't tell my family…"

A voice feminine suddenly came from behind her, "What do you not want to tell you family my beloved baby sister.", causing Sona to groan as she hid her face full of embarrassment, before she face palmed herself, "Damn I forgot the reason I called him here."

As the school ended the ORC club approached him as Rias spoke, "Hello Naruto, on behalf of the ORC club I want to invite you to accompany us to the 'Familiar Forest'.", as she spoke Akeno send him a wink while he simply smiled back at her.

But before he could respond the Student Council club appeared as Sona spoke, "Wait a minute Rias, you know we have yet to decide who will be going to familiar forest, also I would like to invite Naruto to accompany us."

Rias tsked at that as both the Kings glared at each other as Akeno suddenly spoke, "How about this, why don't we settle this with some form of competition."

As they were discussing Naruto looked towards the parking space where his housemates boarded the car as they left the school, while the two devil peerages discussed amongst themselves the nature of their tournament, a feminine voice came from behind them drawing their attention, "Hey Naruto may I ask you something?"

Naruto looked towards the speaker who turned out to be Naruko along with her was Tenten and Hinata, as he spoke, "What is it?"

Naruko: "What is your relationship with our English and Physical Education teacher?"

Naruto raised one of his eyebrows at that as he spoke, "We live in the same house why?"

Naruko: "Nothing I was just curious."

Tenten: "Both of them are very strict and do not tolerate any nonsense."

Hinata: "Yes, one of the boys in my class tried to flirt with the English teacher she scolded him so harshly that he did not come to school for the last 4 days."

Naruto looked surprised at that as he spoke, "Really she did that."

Sona: "I have heard about that, do you know why she acted so aggressive and seeing Naruto surprised it seems that she is not so aggressive."

Naruto shook his head as he spoke, "Noyou misunderstand me I am shocked at her lack of aggressiveness, last time someone hit on her she castrated him. Hmmm maybe I should have a chat with that wannabe Casanova."

Upon hearing Angelica castrating someone, the males instinctively shielded their crotch as Issei spoke trying to divert the conversation, "Well what is a familiar?"

At that everyone looked at him as if he had grown a second him causing him to look a bit ashamed as Naruto spoke with a sigh, "Issei has come to know about our world a month ago so please cut him some slack.", now it was the others turn to be a bit ashamed although Naruto noticed that Asia did not have any reaction as she herself seemed to be a bit curious.

As Rias was about to give a lecture on familiar Naruto stopped her as he spoke, "Well before you tell him about familiars and what not could we move to some place where people might not accidently see us."

At which both Rias and Sona nodded as they entered a classroom nearby as the Hero Tribe members tagged along with them, Naruto looked at his watch as he spoke, "Well I have stuff to do as such I will be taking my leave and as for the invitation to familiar forest I will be honored to go with whoever wins so best of luck."

Naruko: "Where will you be going Naruto?"

Naruto smirked at her as he spoke, "Places.", with that he snapped his finger as his clothes changed into a black blazer, with matching trousers and shoes, a couple of button was loose on his shirt as everyone could see a magatama necklace with a greenish stone at the end, but he really looked incredibly handsome to them making most if not all of them blush.

Naruto then gave a small but exaggerated bow as he spoke, "Well I will be off."

He made his way to the door as he took out a card tapping on the door twice before opening it, everyone who were watching at that had their jaw drop as they watched that the door opened to what seemed to be a club, with various people some were enjoying some dancing as music was going on back ground, a black person with sunglass was attending the bar, as Naruto stepped inside one of the woman person wearing glass and having black hair stepped forward as she waved and hard Naruto as the door closed behind them, the group rushed towards the door as they opened it they were greeted with an empty corridor as the bar along with Naruto were nowhere to be seen.


	15. Chapter 15

**[Disclaimer: The characters of this story are not mine they sadly belong to their respective creators, and this is a work of fiction as such any similarities between the characters with any real life person dead or alive is merely coincidental and is deeply regretted.]**

Naruto sat on the bar stool as he spoke with a smile, "Get me something nice, Rodin."

The man in question nodded as he gave him what looked like a glass of warm milk as one of the woman spoke with a condescending tone, "This is not the place for young children, drinking milk in a bar Rodin have some decency."

Naruto snorted at that as Rodin produced another glass of the same substance as he spoke, "Then why don't you try some, Jeanne."

The woman made her way to the drink which she picked took a sip before promptly spraying on Rodin's face as she spoke in a tone full of distress, "**What the hell is that my mouth burns.**"

Naruto laughed at that as Rodin promptly wiped his face as he spoke, "I think I have to get some kind of shield next time I do not like it."

Bayonetta giggled at that as she spoke, "Oh come on people pay hundreds and thousands of dollars to get spit on by a girl dear."

Naruto shook his head as he spoke, "That Jeanne is the strongest drink Rodin has in his bar and it is said that it is strong enough to make dragons puke their guts."

Jeanne had a big glass filled with ice cold water which she was using to decrease the burning sensation in her mouth as she glared at both Rodin and Naruto while Bayonetta gawked at Naruto as she spoke, "How do you drink that?"

Naruto shrugged as he spoke, "Well I have a very high metabolism not to mention the fact that alcohol is just like plain water to me, as such no matter how much I drink I cannot get buzzed."

Jeanne who had managed to calm the inflammation in her mouth spoke in a deadpan tone, "I so do not understand the need for a 15 year old kid to drink alcohol I doubt it's legal for you.", Naruto promptly proved his maturity by sticking out his tongue and making face at her causing her to twitch at that.

Rodin the produced a briefcase in front of Naruto, which Naruto opened with his hand shaking as he opened I he peered inside as his eyes widen and his mouth drooled at that as he pulled out an odd looking gun, a revolver to be exact with its cylinder a bit bigger than most, with slick design couple with silver colored body accompanying it golden colored art work, it was beauty to behold, Naruto promptly started nuzzling to it as he spoke sweat nothingness to it, as the other three felt weird seeing the sight as Rodin spoke with cough drawing Naruto's attention, "So do you like it?"

Naruto looked at him as he spoke, "Like it, I love it after all it is simply perfect."

Rodin smiled before he spoke, "Well then let us talk about payment for it Naruto."

Naruto straightened up as he spoke, "So what do you want for it Rodin."

Rodin simply pulled out piece of paper with a name and picture of a small town on it as he spoke, "I want you to San Rala, there is rumor about some necromancer I want you to deal with it, do that you will have the gun.", with that he simply snatch the gun putting it back in its case and kept back from where he took out, ignoring the cry of my precious from Naruto.

Bayonetta: "Hey Rodin I am bored so I hope you do not mind me tagging along with him."

Rodin shook his head she wiped the bar table clean as he spoke, "I want the job done and as for how many people he brings I do not care."

Jeanne: "Well the Naruto I will be going with you as well."

Naruto shrugged as he spoke, "Well then I will make a pit stop before that, I will be bringing along my housemates or they will simply chew my head off if I left on an adventure without them."

The two simply shrugged at that as Naruto opened a portal, with which they stepped inside a richly decorated Japanese house even though it was decorated so richly it had a rather homely atmosphere, they looked towards two maids who stood with their head slightly bowed as one of them spoke, "Welcome back master, how may I be of your service."

Naruto sighed as he spoke, "How many times have I told you not to call me 'master', Leysritt."

The maid simply smiled at that as Naruto spoke with a groan, "Leysritt please tell others I have something to discuss with them."

The maid nodded as she left while Naruto and his companions waited for them as feminine voice came to their ears, "My my look who we have here Miss Exhibitionist."

Bayonetta snorted at that as she spoke, "It is good to see you to nympho."

Lucretia had a tick mark on her forehead as she spoke, "Naru why have you brought miss exhibitionist here."

Bayonetta's brow twitched at that as Jeanne bowled over in laughter as Naruto looked at the trio curiously as Jeanne spoke to him, "Bayonetta's dress is made up by her hair which she can freely manipulate."

Naruto shrugged at as he spoke, "Meh as long as it does not hinder our quest I do not care."

Before anyone could speak anything Angelica, Artoria and Irene appeared at the scene as Naruto spoke with a smile, "Well seems like everyone is here."

Angelica spoke with a frown, "What is that do you want Naruto?"

Naruto: "Well I was about to go on a Necromancer hunt in the town of San Rala in South America do anyone amongst you want to accompany me."

Artoria shrugged as she spoke, "Well I have nothing else to do and I was getting bored."

Angelica nodded at that as she spoke, "I hope that necromancer would provide some modicum of entertainment."

Irene simply gave a small smile while Lucretia spoke, "Well what are we waiting for let us leave."

Naruto gave a small smile as he opened a portal through which they passed through as they reached the town of over 20,000 strong it was at the crack of dawn as such there should not be anyone awake yet the town reeked of death as such Naruto quickly kneeled as he touched the ground with his forefinger as he closed his eyes.

The girls did not bat an eyelid at that, they knew that Naruto was scanning the area for their foe, before he stood up as he leaked a bit of killing intent his face murderous as he spoke, "We are late the entire town is dead, and this is no work of some Necromancer but that of a Lich, the information is wrong we will be facing hordes of undead here, and if I am not wrong the person is trying to transform into an Elder Lich."

Irene spoke, "So how many undead are there in this place?"

Naruto bit his lips as he spoke, "I can easily count over thousand strong."

At that the others looked skeptically as Jeanne spoke with a frown, "So does that mean he has something special to fuel his strength."

Naruto nodded at that as he spoke, "Well he has to have something special."

Lucretia who had her eyes closed since Naruto tried sensing the location spoke with a small frown, "I can fell small presence of Divine energy, might be some form of relic that the person managed to grab which he is using to power himself up."

Artoria: "Well then what are we waiting for, let us slaughter them", as she spoke her dressed changed into Silver color armor with a lance on her hand that exuded great amount of holy energy as both Bayoneta and Jeanne looked at her with slightly wide eyes.

Angelica was wearing a golden armor that showed a good part of her bosom and her stomach, Irene on the other hand wore a dress befitting a witch, the only one who did not change was Lucretia herself who was still in her white top and jeans.

Angelica looked at Artoria as she spoke with disdain at that as she spoke, "Really using Rhongomyniad for them how disgraceful."

Artoria frowned at that as she spoke with a growl, "What do you mean by that Angelica?"

Naruto sighed at that as he spoke, "I think Angelica meant that using Rhongomyniad will make it too boring she wants us to enjoy the hunt."

Artoria sighed as she spoke, "I think you are right.", Naruto could feel her pouting underneath her armor as she stored her spear as she brought out another spear, a no name spear with holy properties imbued to it.

Jeanne then spoke with a feral smirk on her face, "Since everyone is ready so let the party begin."

With that the group dashed towards the city as an undead appeared in front of them before it opened its mouth as it snarled towards them only for its head to be crushed courtesy of Naruto using it as a stepping stone.

Meanwhile back in Kuoh a couple of girls stood in front of a person as they handed him the man as one of the spoke, "Remember what you have to do correctly if you make any mistake you would be dead and here this is first half of the money the rest you will get later on."


	16. Chapter 16

**[Disclaimer: The characters of this story are not mine they sadly belong to their respective creators, and this is a work of fiction as such any similarities between the characters with any real life person dead or alive is merely coincidental and is deeply regretted.]**

**BOOM!** The ground trembled under the explosion caused by Irene as Lucretia spoke with a growl, "How dare you steal my kill."

Irene simply stuck her tongue out at that as they moved to the center of the city, their plan was simple divide into 4 groups and move towards the center of the city from each cardinal direction, with Irene and Lucretia taking north, Artoria and Jeanne from the west, Angelica and Bayonetta from the east and finally Naruto from the south. To them it was a walk in the park, the undead came one after another and they easily destroyed them even if they were zombies they were simple humans who might have caused problem for normal humans but for them it was nothing.

Irene looked up to the sky and sighed, "Naruto is really a prodigy when it comes to runes, I cannot even fathom to decipher some of them."

Lucretia nodded as she looked up to see the barrier erected by Naruto as she spoke, "Yup and it amazes me that it managed to engulf the entire town and not only that it prevent any and all beings from escaping or entering except us."

Irene nodded as she spoke, "There is no one in the entire Uzumaki clan who has inherited out blood more than him. It was a great loss for the clan and the only person I think who could be able to go toe to toe with him when it comes to runes was Lady Mito, but even then I believe Naruto had already surpassed her."

Lucretia looked at her with a raised eyebrow as she spoke, "Mito Uzumaki I have heard about her, she was known to even make Gods look new born when faced with her runes, but what makes you think that Naruto had surpassed her."

Irene gave a small smirk as she spoke, "A few years back when Naruto fought against the entire Uzumaki clan he did something that was believed to be impossible."

Now Lucretia was curious as she spoke, "What did he do?"

Irene: "Uzumaki clan in comparison to the others is small in number, but we survived because of various reasons one of them being that the clan compound is fortress, normally when someone attacks the compound the runes activates placing the intruders in a spatial lock that them unable to move, when Naruto fought back against them Kushina used the rune against them the runes placed by Mito Uzumaki herself, Naruto took control of it in a blink of an eye freed himself before fighting them to a standstill."

Lucretia looked at her with her eyes wide open as she spoke, "Yet Minato still claims that it is a fluke."

Irene sighed at that as she spoke, "I do not know what Kushina saw in Minato, but all I see is an idealistic stubborn fool who only sees the world in grey and black. No matter what Naruto accomplish he is convinced that it is not his real power but he somehow acquired it from someplace and has let the false power get to his head after all his cousin had already diagnosed and foretold that Naruto will never amount to much except waste money as long as he lived."

Lucretia sighed at as she spoke, "Well we should pick up the pace otherwise the others will beat us to it.", Irene nodded at that as they picked up their pace as they moved towards the city center.

Suddenly a message came to everyone's ears courtesy of Naruto,

[Naruto: Everyone leave the mobs aside for now the Lich is not focusing on them as such they are disorganized and the Lich will become an Elder Lich soon enough if we do not intervene.]

[Jeanne: My oh my someone is getting cold feet all of a sudden, I never took you to be so cowardly Naruto, afraid of some pesky Elder Lich.]

[Naruto: I do not care if a someone is a Lich or an Elder Lich, after all a worm is still a worm even if you paint it into different color, no I am interested in watching his face full of despair when he fails his ascension, all his hard work will be for naught.]

The other member of the group was silent for a second before Jeanne let out a chuckle as she spoke, [Now you are talking my language kid, Artoria let us dash to the ants place, I want to taste that necrophilic bastard's despair.]

A notion shared by the majority who all began dashing towards the city center, all except Naruto who had already arrived at the place and was snooping around and what he learned from this place really made his head spin, the beneath a city center was an underground bunker of sorts and on official papers it was a storm shelter created to shelter people during some form of natural disaster but due to structural problems it was abandoned, not only that it was actually thrice the size of the abandoned shelter not only that it is owned and operated by the Hero Tribe build under Danzo Shimura's order a hi-tech facility for the betterment of humanity.

The lead scientist of this place is a scientist by the name of Amachi, apparently this place was one of the research lab for researching Immortality and was actually funded by Orochimaru, but he got frustrated seeing that Amachi only researched already known and explored venue as such he pulled the plug, later on Danzo himself took this facility under him and what Amachi had done so far was an already known venue to become Immortal by becoming an undead nothing new, as he searched through the base he suddenly stumbled upon a room which caused Naruto's eyes to become wide open as he looked at the thing with disbelief, 'How did he acquire this thing?'

Bayonetta and Angelica entered the room of the ritual with a smug look on their face after all they were the first one to reach the place of the ritual, as they entered the place they were greeted by a large boiling pool of blood, as Angelica looked at that curiously as she spoke, "Where is Amachi?"

"He is closer than you thing Ange." A male voice startled her and Bayonetta as they turned to look up they were greeted at the sight of Naruto who was hanging upside down as he was looking at the pool of blood with a unreadable expression on his face.

Bayonetta: "If I hazard a guess I think that the boiling pool of blood is where he is hiding?"

Naruto: "No he is not hiding in that pool of blood. As it is the place where he is undergoing transformation from a simple Lich to Elder Lich by processing his flesh and any organs he had to ascend into a higher level."

Angelica: "Then what are we waiting for let us destroy it."

Naruto: "Not so fast others will be here within a few seconds."

Bayonetta: "Naruto when did you arrive here? and from the looks of it you have already arrived here before us."

Naruto: "Instead of wasting my time killing those mobs I came here straight."

Jeanne and Artoria closely followed by Irene and Lucretia stepped inside as Angelica gave a smirk as she spoke, "Seems like someone is getting old."

Both Lucretia and Irene grumbled at that as Irene spoke, "So he is undergoing the transformation it seems."

Naruto grunted as he spoke, "Yes, he is but do you know the ingredients he is using?"

Everyone raised their eye brow at that as Naruto spoke with anger in his voice, "Anyone below 13 years of age including pregnant women were blended alive in order to create the concoction."

Causing everyone's anger to peak as Naruto spoke, "Drain it."

A single command which was happily obeyed by both Lucretia and Irene who used their magic to drain those fluids in the blink of an eye as badly deformed humanoid being with most of its organs andflesh melted off lying asleep at the very bottom suddenly it opened its eyes as a shrill scream escaped his mouth, as Artoria was about to attack Naruto stopped her as he spoke, "Stop Artoria leave that filth like that."

Angelica frowned not liking that as she spoke, "Why is that Naruto? We should kill him."

Naruto shook his head as he spoke, "Well killing will him will be a mercy, because the current him is in so much pain that no medicine mortal or supernatural will relive him of his pain, the only thing that would do is death."

Bayonetta pursed her lips as she spoke, "Then why did you bring us here, we could have easily destroyed those enemies instead of wasting time on this filth."

Naruto: "I know but there is something that required your attention, after all this is a research facility are you not a tad bit curious about who funded it?"

At that he had undivided attention from everyone as he produced a couple of stacks of paper as they all went through it their face morphed to that of an anger as Irene snarled at that as she spoke, "That filth Danzo.", she spit out the name as if it was a vile curse.

Angelica growled at that as she spoke, "That bastard and the Hero Tribe elders are fighting tooth and nail to clear his name."

Irene scoffed at that as she spoke, "Do you expect anything from his pets? So what do you plan to do now, Naruto?"

Naruto frowned at that as he spoke no idea only to get a disappointed frown from Irene as she spoke, "Naruto you used to call yourself prankster king and you cannot think of any idea, I am disappointed at that but do not worry I have an excellent idea."

Danzo stumbled out of the toilet as he cursed his bowels, 'Damn it I miss regularity, when I become immortal I will become young again and regain all that I have lost because of age, now to go and practice in front of the mirror my speech and to make sure anyone who had opposed me during the scandal is taken care of after I regain **MY THRONE**.", only for his eyes to go to the news channel as he dropped his walking stick.

Meanwhile in a certain white building aptly named as the 'WHITE HOUSE', a very high level meeting was taking place as the President of the United States was meeting with his top advisors from various fields dealing with National and International interest were seating across him.

The President, "Gentleman we are gather here to access the threat of a new Nuclear country, the country of Peru had conducted a Nuclear test a few hours ago and I would like to ask your advice on this matter."

One of the person present there dressed in uniform with plenty of insignia on them marking him as a high ranking General spoke with a frown, "About that Mr. President a new intelligence report has come up and according to it Peru never conducted the Nuclear Bomb Explosion, but…"

"What are you telling even a blind and deaf can see that Peru conducted the experiment if you are too senile to see you can retire there are dozens of people like you who can easily replace you.", an obnoxious voice spoke from the other side of the table.

As the General looked at him as he spoke, "I think there is a thing known as etiquette surely you have heard about it and this is a matter of national security if you have nothing useful to say then shut up."

Everyone was stunned at that as seeing him anxious like that really made them double take as he continued speaking, "Well let me show you why I am saying that Peru does not have a Nuke because it was a terrorist action and a person has already made a claim to it, here let me show you the video."

The General pressed a button on the remote as a video came to play, they were greeted by the sight of a frail old man of Japanese descendant, who would normally walk with a cane. He had black, shaggy hair, and his right eye was bandaged on top of that he had an x-shaped scar on his chin. He wore a white shirt, with a black or dark grey robe over the top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder.

[Unknown Man: Greetings Humans, it is I the true leader, the one true leader of Mankind. Today I bring you the joyous news of liberation and freedom from the shackles of filthy beings who call themselves as Gods but do not fear for I am here the true savior, protector and nurturer of humankind for long I have watched people being forced to lower their head by the so called Gods, we were forced respect those abominations but no more no more we will bow to the whims of those disgusting supernatural creatures, I say no more, no more I will let my subjects bow to those inferior beings such as them I will slaughter all of them and establish a powerful empire spanning across the entire Universe. Even if they be aliens or those so called supernatural, being they will be crushed by the might of my glorious empire after all I know the suffering they caused you.]

[Danzo(With a leer): I know this is too much for you to meet and learn about the great plans, the God Emperor of mankind has planned for you, is simply I will slaughter them all and create an Utopia where you will be under my most gracious rule and blessings, so you do not have to worry any more you do not have to worship those oppressors when I am here, together we will get rid of them. I know that there are many who would stop you and try to fulfill your sacred duty of following the command and worship your God Emperor, for them I will shall say only this **'You filthy heretics, it is time you pay for your sins for betraying me the God Emperor and as such becoming the ultimate traitor for humanity peel your eyes open and look at the fate of the heretics from the Town of San Rala.'**]

The video changed perspective as it showed a town where its entire population was herded at the town square by heavily armored military with the words 'I love Supreme God Emperor Danzo' with his mug shot on the armor given, some of the people was injured as the video changed to Danzo again but it showed the town at the background.

[Danzo: Those heretics had the gall to defy me the God Emperor of humanity and worship some worthless Gods, but do not worry I will cleanse them with my _**'GOD EMPEROR'S SUPER AWESOME COOL FANTASTICALLY HOLY FLAME'**_ and purify them so that they might be reborn as my subjects, do not worry my beloved subjects I will if needed be I will cleanse this world numerous times for them to be cleansed and all those filthy degenerate and traitorous whore child who call themselves as the 'World Leaders', kill yourself and your lineage in order to repent for such blasphemous title, but enough of that now I will recite the true laws you have to follow for now.]

[Danzo(Clearing his throat):

Destroy each and all forms of statues, pictures and what not used to portray those beings called Gods and replace it with my glorious picture, which you should worship.

Women are only needed for stress relief and popping out the true representative of the humanity the 'Males'.

Anything that is called emotions should be discarded they are unbecoming of humans.

Anything that is not human, and by not human means anything that is not whether it be a hen or God, if it is a male neuter it and then use it as your personal slave and the woman as stress relief.

Anyone who violates my words, burn those heretics alive.

Now, it is a time for them to receive my Divine Imperial wrath.]

He then pressed a button as nuclear explosion erased the entire town killing everyone present in that town.

[Danzo(with an orgasmic look on his face): My beloved followers you do not have to worry my soldiers will accompany them to afterlife and help them cleanse of their sins, I would like to say more but the time is short I have to purge the heretics and enslave those so called Gods till next time.]

With that the video ended as the entire place descended to silence as the General spoke, "Mr. President, this nuclear detonation took place was in a town called San Rala not only that but it was a town of over 10,000 strong now it has been turned to ashes by the hand of a mad man, and from what we have seen we know that this will not be the last time we see him.", with that the entire room was buzzed into activity as did the entire world after all a message send out in the public places was bound to become viral.


	17. Chapter 17

**[Disclaimer: The characters of this story are not mine they sadly belong to their respective creators, and this is a work of fiction as such any similarities between the characters with any real life person dead or alive is merely coincidental and is deeply regretted.]**

Bayonetta frowned as she watched Naruto changed from a bandaged old man to his real appearance as she spoke, "I still do not understand why you did you impersonate Danzo Shimura the leader of the Hero tribe?"

Naruto smirked back at her as she spoke, "Seems like you are far behind the current events of the world."

Bayonetta frowned at that as she spoke, "What do you mean by that?"

Naruto smiled at her as she spoke, "Well Danzo Shimura was found to be connected with various illegal human experiments as such he is now on the run, those experiments were made with the sole purpose well you already watched the program so I do not have to explain to you in great detail his ultimate goal."

Bayonetta as well as Jeanne's eyes widen at that as Naruto continued speaking, "Well now you see after the entire scandal, a committee was created to further investigate the corruption of Danzo and they have done a wonderful job of erasing any and all evidence implicating him."

Jeanne: "So those fuckers are in cahoots?"

Irene replied to her on behalf of Naruto, "Of course they are after all Danzo's dogs."

Bayonetta frowned as she spoke, "By doing it you essentially made sure that if the Hero Tribe welcomes him back they will doom themselves by making them the enemy of the entire supernatural world even the non-supernatural world as well. But why? Why do such thing I know you do not like it but why do something for the Hero Tribe?"

Naruto sighed as he looked up while running his hand through his hair as he spoke, "Well do you know Sarutobi Hiruzen?"

Jeanne spoke with a huff, "Who does not know him, a kind gentle person but a great warrior, it was a shame that he died."

Naruto nodded as he spoke, "Yes it was a great tragedy that he and his entire clan was murdered no butchered and the women raped before they were killed and the investigators were so great that within a three hours time the captured the mastermind the person who single handedly did it and was caught by a couple of grunts, he was dragged in a trial where under testimony of around 50 eyewitness who saw the 7 year old butcher and rape yes a 7 year old who had each to reach sexual maturity raped women of Sarutobi clan, the kid was my best friend my only friend Basara, the kangaroo court sentence him to execution."

Both Bayonetta and Jeanne's eyes widen as they gasped at that as Naruto continued with a hollow chuckle as he spoke, "Yes they did it do you know why, it was simple Danzo wanted to become the next head he wanted to take out Sarutobi and his entire clan just to spite him, but he had a large obstacle in the name of Jin Tojou and he knew that he had to take him out but he was strong and he did not wish to lose such a powerful person as such he wanted to manipulate him using his son but his plan blew up in his face as always because he forgot about the greed of his allies the Hyuugas and the Uchihas amongst others who because of their jealous pushed for Basara's death, which broke Uncle Jin who ultimately committed suicide.", as he spoke his killing intent started to release which was once again stopped by Irene placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Bayonetta spoke with a frown, "I see but I thought you would have taken revenge on them but are you not helping them if you had let Danzo join the Hero tribe before pulling the stunt they would have been in a deep trouble."

Naruto let out a chuckle which send shivering down his listeners spine as he spoke, "Revenge no no I do not care but justice I do, I would make sure their dues and dessert are just served, Danzo loves to be leader but he will not be able to tolerate it if someone else is in his place no matter how loyal that person is to him and as for the others they will soon face my judgment."

Jeanne in a moment of stupidity gave a teasing grin as she spoke, "What is stopping me from notifying them about your plan?"

The world changed in front of her eye as she found herself in a world, no not a world but an ocean an ocean blood slammed against her, as she struggled to swim up she was greeted by a red colored clouds as it started to raining blood, as she tried to reach out to surface as multiple hands caught her dragging her down to the depths.

Suddenly a had appeared as it lifted her chin up as he was greeted by the angelic smile of Naruto who spoke in voice akin to one's lovers grace as he spoke, "Jeanne, Jeanne my dear Jeanne we know each other for a long time and I consider you my friend as such I will warn you in prior try to conspire against me will only make you earn my ire as for those who harmed my loved ones their fate is sealed they will receive their just due no matter what they try, no matter who they beg because at the end of the day there is no Devil or God who can save them from their wrath and I despise traitors betrayers and back stabbers as such dear make sure you know what you are getting into because no one will be able to save and believe me when I say no one."

The dreadful atmosphere suddenly vanished as Jeanne heaved for air as she shook like a leaf during a storm while her frenemy Bayonetta was by her side as she fussed over her as she spoke in an anger filled tone her normal teasing tone all but had disappeared as she spoke, "What did you do to her Naruto? Friend or not I will not forgive you if you harm her."

Naruto simply raised his hand in mock surrender as he spoke, "Wah wah, chill is simply told her the consequences of her betrayal nothing more."

A few minutes later a shaken and fearful Jeanne was escorted by Bayonetta back into the bar 'The Gates to Hell', Rodin looked at her as he spoke, "What happened?"

As Bayonetta spoke about the events of the day ending with how Narruto threatened Jeanne Rodin sighed as he spoke, "Jeanne acted like a idiot and provoked a sleeping dragon, naruto is on a class of his own and he did nit exaggerate when he said there is no one in this world who will stand with the one who earned his ire because it is true, he is someone you should never provoke but at the same time I will advise you to try to be his friend you will benefit greatly from it."

As Naruto returned back he was greeted by the presence of Rias Gremory and her entourage and as Naruto greeted them, Rias spoke puffing up her chest, "Naruto, as I am the winner of the competition I on behalf of family would like to invite you to accompany us to the Familiar Forest."

He then turned towards his companion as he spoke, "Do any of you want to come with me."

They shook their head as Irene spoke, "Nope sorry I would like a long hot steamy bath after all those exercise made me sweaty and I feel a bit sore."

"**NO WAY!** You lost your v-card?", a startled voice came from his side as everyone's attention turned towards a boy in Kuoh school dress, mumbling something about foursome, Milfs and big boobs as blood dripped from his nose like a geyser as Asia was trying to calm him down, he was then met with a powerful jet of water to his face courtesy of Naruto as he spoke with disdain, "Issei Hyoudou control yourself or I will do so for you."

Rias quickly spoke, "Please forgive him Naruto, and I will make sure that he does not repeat his foolish again."

Naruto nodded at that as he spoke, "How soon can we leave."

Rias, "We can leave as soon as you want to."

Naruto sighed as he spoke, "Well then I hope you would not mind waiting for few more minutes because I would also learn to be a bit more presentable, till then enjoy the hospitability of my house."

Rias nodded as Naruto along with the others to their respective rooms as he mentally apologized to Issei, 'Sorry Issei but if I had not acted you would have ended up becoming a sushi under the trio of extremely dangerous and pissed of woman.'

A few minutes later he returned to the living room and was greeted by Sona Sitri and her peerage as he neared them Sona spoke as she stepped forward, "Good Evening Naruto, may I know why have you summon my peerage and I?"

Naruto smiled as he spoke, "Why else let us all go and get ourselves some familiars.", with that a portal opened and on the other end of which were dark gloomy forest.

Akeno spoke with bewildered expression, "You know the entrance to the Familiar forest?"

Naruto: "Of course I have been to there many times."

Tsubaki: "Then why did you make us compete."

Naruto shrugged as he spoke, "Just for shit and giggles I guess now let us leave."


	18. Chapter 18

**[Disclaimer: The characters of this story are not mine they sadly belong to their respective creators, and this is a work of fiction as such any similarities between the characters with any real life person dead or alive is merely coincidental and is deeply regretted.]**

As the group stepped inside Naruto spoke with a small smile, "Even if this place has a scary vibe the air of this place is very pure, there are not many places on the planet with air as poor as this so savor it as much as you can."

"Wah hold on who lots let you all come here.", a voice came to their ears as they looked up to see a person glaring them from the top of the tree, as Naruto stage whispered to others, "Here hides Ash Ketchum without makeup and in his adult form after losing the 200th Orange league to a first time trainer's Spoink because of plot armor."

"Hey who are comparing with that copy cat but now get off of here and leave I only allow a single family to enter this place every full moon night.", the Ash Ketchum cosplayer climbed down from the tree more like mis-stepped and made a bad landing as Naruto spoke without paying any heed to him, "For your kind information the rule was that only one family can arrive during the fool moon using their family teleportation spell but did not use any such as such your point is moot."

The man stood up as he spoke, "But the rules…"

Naruto waved him off as he spoke, "The rules have loop holes in them and could care less for some rules that I have not agreed to now don't you all have familiars to get too."

The man simply sighed as he looked at the newcomers but upon seeing the girls it looked as if he got a leash of new life as he strengthened up as he spoke, "Welcome everyone I am the familiar master Zatuji, ask and you shall receive."

Naruto snorted at that as Issei stepped forward, "Can I have a familiar that can turn into a cute looking female can I?", his face morphing into a lecherous expression.

The familiar master just looked at him with a disgusted look as Saji spoke before h could reply, "Issei, you are a high grade pervert, familiar master forget that idiot I want someone that can stay by side and help me to protect my friends better.", upon hearing that everyone looked at him in different light as the Sitri peerage members looked at Saji with pride whereas the Rias peerage had different reaction amongst each other but what Saji spoke next made some of them stumble, "Although if it looks like a cute girl I have no problem."

Zatuji did not like that as he spoke, "You fools who do you think you are? Familiars are like you family you lifelong partner trying to judge them by the looks how low can you fall.", he looked towards other as she spoke, "Anyone else who needs Familiar."

Asia raised her hand with slight hesitation as Zatuji was by her side as he spoke, "Of course what do you want, cutie?"

Asia: "Ano is there any cute one that I can get?"

Zatuji nodded at that as he spoke, "Of course anything for a cute girl like you.", as Issei and Saji grumbled over her Naruto simply shook his head as he spoke, "Well I will see you all later, I have stuff to do.",with that Naruto jumped and vanished into the dense forest before anyone could say anything to him.

Naruto made his way to the deeper part of the forest as he went further and further in various dangerous animals turned their attention towards him, as they neared him a quick burst of his killing intent followed by a release of his power scared them away.

Soon he reached a mountain top he went straight to a cave as soon as he stepped inside it a giant blue dragon came to his sight which spoke with a growl, "**WHO DARE INTR...…"**

Naruto did not let it finish its sentence as he let lose a burst of his power as cracks appeared on the dragon before it disappeared, Naruto went past that place as he made his way towards the end of the cave as he reached the wall he placed his hand on the wall before he let lose a small burst of power, lots of runes appeared along with a doorway through which Naruto stepped inside."

As soon as he did that the wall once again formed and the dragon reappeared as if nothing had happened there, as Naruto ventured inside he was greeted by a bright light as he squinted his eyes for a bit before he had a small smile in his face as the real Familiar Forest could be seen before him, at a distance he could see a castle made up of what seemed to be ice, he then took to the sky as he flew at a reasonable pace, the air, the magic everything made him happy as he went past several beings some lowered their head, some cheered upon seeing him, Naruto simply nodded at them as he reached the castle he was greeted by one of the most beautiful woman in existence.

Naruto: "It has been a while Tiamat."

The woman in question simply smiled as she hugged Naruto as she spoke with a smile, "Yes it has been how have you been and please take a seat."

As Naruto took a seat he spoke with a smile, "I heard with that a slight tousle with inheritor of Azi Dahaka's strength and knowledge."

Tiamat nodded with a smile, "Ah you mean Irene, yes I had a fun fight with her but she is nowhere as strong as me but with age she might be a decent challenge for my throne."

Naruto had a small smile as Tiamat spoke with a frown, "She had the same smell as you is she related to you?"

Naruto nodded at that as he spoke, "Yes, she is actually my aunt and the person who cared for me the most during my stay in that clan, oh she also left that coven of hypocrites."

Tiamat hummed at that in thought but before she could speak Naruto, a magical dot appeared in front of him as he pressed the dot it expanded to show the angry visage of Irene, "Naruto, they made a move against Naruko, I have captured everyone involved but Naruko is in bad shape by the time…"

As Naruto listened his blood boiled in anger, as he disconnected the call, Tiamat spoke with a frown on her face, "Naruto if you have no problem may be I can help."

Naruto had a soft smile as he spoke, "Thank you for that but I picked a bit of stranglers on my way here I hope you do not mind if I collect them."

Asia gently caressed the sprite dragon she had taken as her familiar with a smile as she spoke shyly, "That is why I have named him as Rassei.", upon hearing that Issei's perverted soul felt akin to a traveler in a desert who just stumbled upon a oasis.

Before they could speak a portal appeared near them, from which stepped out Naruto along with a beautiful woman who made the girls feel self conscious and the male to have blush and openly drool at her except Zatuji who went pale white.

Naruto: "Did you find your familiars?"

At that Asia nodded at as she spoke, "Well I did but not the others, so…"

Naruto: "If you wish to stay here to search for familiars then you might for as long as Zatuji permits you but I am returning to Kuoh, as something has occurred that needs my immediate attention."

Rias sighed as she spoke, "Well we were about to leave as well, so Sona."

Sona nodded as well as she spoke, "Me too."

Naruto nodded at that as he spoke, "Well then let us be off."

Meanwhile, back in a different location Sirzechs Lucifer stood along with his father Zeoticus as he shook hands with a person sitting opposite to them as he spoke, "I am glad my sister feel in love with someone like you Menma, but what you are suggesting are you sure about that."

Menma nodded at that as he spoke with a sigh, "I know and to be fair I love Rias to the point I will do anything and everything to make her happy."

Zeoticus smiled at his answer as he spoke, "We devils are greedy and our greed created that thrice damned contract and now because of that my daughter is suffering but now I can see a ray of hope and I now really hope that someone like you become my son-in-law."

Menam blushed at that but before he could speak his phone rang as he received it his eyes widen before a fury rose in them he let out a deep breath as he spoke, "Excuse me but something has turned up and I have to return back home."

Zeoticus frowned at that as he spoke, "Is there any problem, please feel free to tell us if you need any help."

Menma gave a small bow as he spoke, "Thank you for kind gesture but I think I surely contact of you, if I need any help, well till please excuse me."

Sirzechs nodded at that as he spoke, "Well then see later Menma but please call me Big brother from now on.", he finished with a teasing grin, which was mirrored by Zeoticus as he spoke, "And me as Dad."

Menma blushed as he stammered out good bye before he promptly left, as the father and son duo smiled at that as Zeoticus spoke, "Rias is lucky to have someone like him as her lover, I believe no I know that he will keep her happy, wouldn't you agree."

Sirzechs nodded at that with a smile, even his wife had a small one on her face as he spoke, "Now I believe mother will no longer make you sleep on the couch."

A tick mark appeared on Zeoticus's forehead as he spoke with a snarl, "Damn brat."


	19. Chapter 19

**[Disclaimer: The characters of this story are not mine they sadly belong to their respective creators, and this is a work of fiction as such any similarities between the characters with any real life person dead or alive is merely coincidental and is deeply regretted.]**

Naruto: "Where are those mongrels?"

Angelica: "Down at the dungeon waiting for your judgment."

Naruto nodded at that as he guided the woman with her, the rest of the devils following looking curious their curiosity peaked when they heard a few snippets of their conversation, as Irene who was by Naruko's side gasped upon seeing the woman standing beside Naruto as she spoke with a hint of fear, "Why? Why are you here?"

The woman shrugged as she spoke, "I had nothing to do not to mention I was bored as such I decided to follow Naruto."

Sona Sitri who was just standing behind them looked at the woman with curious eyes, eve since she had arrived Rassei was afraid as well acted a servant to her not to mention Zatuji did not know her so from where did she arrive as such she cleared her throat drawing attention towards her as she spoke, "Excuse me but may I inquire who you are miss? And how did you arrive in the familiar forest."

The woman simply turned her head as she brushed her like an ant, making her to feel insulted but before she could speak anything Naruto spoke, "Is there anything you need Tiamat."

The horned woman with looks that could even make any celebrity to rage with envy and jealousy shook her head while she hovered her hand over Naruko as she spoke, "There is nothing I need from you but the other ladies in your household, might help me to strip the patient and held her down the process is very painful and it will be a hindrance to me if she moves a lot, as for the others can leave and do not disturb me."

Naruto nodded at that as the female housemates started preparing he then escorted well literally shoved the stunned and gaping devils well most of the senior devils while the newer ones like Issei, Asia and Saji were a bit curious as well as clueless about the entire fiasco.

As they moved out of the room well literally thrown out of the room Akeno got her bearing as she spoke, "How? How do you know Tiamat?"

Naruto sighed as he spoke, "I am a good friend of her that is all you should know nothing more nothing less."

Tsubaki who was nearby spoke with a frown as she adjusted her glasses, "That was totally rude of her to dismiss president like that."

Naruto shrugged at that as he spoke, "Well she has a habit of ignoring those that are weaker than her no matter the consequences not to mention if you annoy her she will kill regardless of your status, so please be cautious around her."

Rias, "Then why was she so friendly with you?"

Naruto, "Is it so difficult to understand that I managed to impress her with my strength."

Issei decided to bite the bullet as he spoke, "Well who is she?"

Naruto looked at him as he spoke, "Issei I hope you are studying about various mythologies in the supernatural world?"

Issei nodded at that as Naruto spoke with a smile, "Well good now Tiamat is a member of a group known as Dragon Kings, they are literally King and Queens of the Dragon kind and I hope you will eventually meet with them all now, they are extremely strong even their weakest is at least at Ultimate Class Devil level, and are considered just below Heavenly Dragon Class level however amongst them Tiamat is the strongest and some even consider her as a Heavenly Class Dragon."

At that those who did not known about her looked with eyes wide as Naruto spoke with a serious tone, "Now Issei it seems she has yet to perceive your well your Boosted Gears Aura and I would advise you to keep it as such for as long as possible, after all she hates Ddraig with passion since he stole something from her and you would not want to be in her cross hair."

Sona sighed as she spoke, "Well what was that about and why is Naruko on the bed like that?"

Naruto, "I would explain everything to you but before that I have some guest who I want to attend to, and since them have just arrived you can wait here and listen to everything."

A few seconds later a frantic Minato and Kushina were escorted in by the maids of his house who were followed by Menma as he entered he gave a small glance towards Rias who turned her head with a huff causing her rival and Queen to look at that with a frown on their face.

Kushina, "What happened to Naruko?"

Naruto sighed as he spoke, "Well it seems a certain person by the name of Sakura Haruno and her friend Ino Yamanaka hatched a brilliant plan to have Naruko drugged then make a sex video of her along with six others and use it defame her."

Menma was enraged at that as he spoke, "What!", his aura was going at full force only to be stopped by a glare from Naruto who spoke, "If you wish to go wild and destroy stuff then do so back at your own house not on someone else's property."

Menma looked apologetic at that as Minato spoke, "Where is she now?"

Naruto, "She is getting the drugs pumped out of her now, so wait for a few minutes they well be done soon."

Minato, "WHAT! Who is doing the procedure? What if they make a mistake I called Tsu…"

Naruto raised his hand preventing him speaking as he spoke, "I do not care who you called if that person is not here by now, then that person is useless as Naruko would have perished from drug over dose from what I have heard."

At that others who were listening had their eyes widen as Sona spoke with anger in her voice a sentiment that most if not all the female schoolmates of Naruko present at that place shared even the normal stoic Koneko had her fist balled in anger, "Where are they? I will personally tear those harpies limb by limb how dare they try to harm my friend like that."

The males present had a face of disgust as well as anger on their face as Naruto spoke with a yawn, "Calm down and do not waste your breath I will deal with them as I will never tolerate such miscreants in my city."

A few agonizing seconds later the woman inside the room stepped out as Tiamat emerged from the room Kushina quickly spoke, "How is my daughter?", only to be brushed aside like some ant as Kushina was about to rage the woman smirked at Naruto as she spoke, "I have done purging the drugs from her body completely."

Naruto nodded at that as he spoke, "So is she safe now?"

Tiamat nodded at that as she spoke, "Well she will be weak and would need a lot of rest and fluids but she is alright and out of any form of danger.", at that others sighed in relief as Tiamat handed him a vial of a pinking liquid as she spoke, "Here this contains the drug a very dangerous cocktail of aphrodisiac and other stuffs, extremely potent and strong to the point it is a poison that would kill anyone even if they survive there is a high chance to make them sterile, she was lucky that you decided to help her."

Then her eyes turned towards Issei who began to sweat like crazy under her gaze as his fellow peerage members quickly surrounded him to protect him as the woman huffed as she spoke, "It seems Ddraig has yet to awaken, what an idiotic weakling, tch."

A few hours later inside a large room of the Kuoh academy near dawn a group of people were sitting opposite to Naruto who was sitting on a chair which looked akin to a throne as both Artoria and Angelica stood by their side, the devils on the left just behind Menma and Minato who were sitting on a couch and on the right were tied up crying form of two girls and behind the a group of 6 adults who seemed to have seen better days as they were stark naked with fresh whip mark on their body as the knelt on the ground with a haggard look.

One of the people who had arrived spoke with a jovial tone, "I think you all are over reacting too much just for some harmless pranks."

Menma looked incensed at that as he was about to shout out in anger Naruto stopped him by raising his hand as he spoke with mirth in his voice, "Is that so Mr. Inoichi Yamanaka so if I used the same prank on your daughter you should not have any problem right? After all a harmless prank that would only make her sterile brain dead not to mention popular after the video is released right."

Inoichi growled at that as he spoke, "Now young man this farce has gone for long enough but now release my daughter or I will press charges."

Naruto raised his eye brow but before he could speak Minato intervened at that, "Really Inoichi I saved your life all those years ago, if it were not me you would have died a long ago but now you are repaying the life debt you owe me in such a manner.", causing Inoichi to wince at that as Shikaku simply muttered troublesome.

Naruto suppressed a smile at that as one of the other person spoke in an impatient tone, "You lots get up and come with me, you should be grateful my son finds you amusing and keeps the lot of you as is friend you plebeians now let us leave I am busy."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at that person in question, 'As expected of Hyuuga no matter what world they are in they are always acting as if they are above everyone else, it is annoying highly annoying.', but still he had to put up with a diplomatic façade until the very end as such he spoke coolly, "Mr. Hyuuga you cannot just…."

The man had a smug smile at that on his face as he spoke in a rather casual tone, "I just that what can you do peasant, now move along we noble people have extremely important schedule to keep."

Naruto's jaw hardened at that including his escorts at that person's casual remark, 'As expected of the scum of the humankind Hyuuga, hmm I think it is high time to put them on their place.'

Naruto simply smirked at him as he spoke, "You and what nobility!?"

The man seemed to be physically recoiled at that as he stammered before he snarled in anger as Naruto spoke with thinly veiled amusement on his lips, "Nobility just because your ancestor had slept with the dog of a Warlord who did not last even an hour since his ascension during the warring state era does not make you a noble mongrel.", Naruto finished with an arrogant tone.

The man shook in fury before he let out a malicious smirk as he spoke, "You peasant you question my nobility who do you think a King?"

Another male voice came from the side, "I think so father King of prostitutes and swine.", apparently his fear of the girls worn out by the presence of holier than thou father.

Naruto let out a chuckle which turned into a full blown laughter as he spoke, "You make me laugh, you do make me laugh trying to pretend to b**e a Noble in front of me.**", a horrendous amount of killing intent erupted from him as others shook in fear as their life passed in front of their eyes, but the worst was mister I am nobility whose pants suddenly became wait as a foul smell erupted from his body.

As the others looked at him with fear his house mates knew what was about to happen as such they went on guard as Artoria whispered lowly but loud enough for Menmato here, "Brace yourself."

During his time training with Naruto and his group he knew one thing to never question back, if something was said you should better fulfill it or else, he whimpered inwardly as he went on a guard.

To everyone it suddenly seemed that Naruto had the look of a King who was looked as if he was looking on some slave as he spoke with tone void of emotion, "**I do not have time to teach a dog to breathe**, but you are right it is time to pass a judgment, the judgment of a KING!"

He turned towards the male as he spoke with a charming smile which send alarm in many people's mind specially the veteran 'Heroes' as their flight and fight instincts were going haywire as Naruto spoke, "You mongrels since you cannot control your urges my servants let your King cure you of your disease then.", with that he looked at them as he raised his hand as he pointed towards them with his index as he spoke in a regal tone, "You worthless waste of space, I your King Naruto Sweinorg hereby order you **eat your genitals and digest them after chewing on the properly**."

The next scene had send shivers down their spine as the woman shrieked in horror and the male specially Issei looked ready to faint and Asia was already blissfully unconscious as the members of the hero Tribe had a look of horror on their face as they watched the would be rapists forcefully bending their bodies in an incredible degree as the uttered in unison with glazed eye and a happy content smile on their face as they all spoke in unison their voice, filled with reverence "YOUR WISH IS OUR COMMAND YOUR HIGHNESS!", before they tore their genitals with their teeth chewing them before swallowing it, all the while still smiling, only when the entire thing was done did they let out screams as they fainted from shock.

Naruto turned his gaze towards others as he spoke with an innocent smile on his face while discreetly watching a pool of urine forming under Sakura's legs as Ino had already fainted before he spoke again, "Well then gentleman since I have already cured the male, I think it is time for the girls to receive their punishment.", a thud was heard as Sakura lost consciousness from fear.


	20. Chapter 20

**[Disclaimer: The characters of this story are not mine they sadly belong to their respective creators, and this is a work of fiction as such any similarities between the characters with any real life person dead or alive is merely coincidental and is deeply regretted.]**

Kushina had just entered the room where the meeting was taking place with her daughter and her former sister in tow, also accompanying them with a bored look on her face was none other than Tiamat herself, Kushina was about to announce their arrival when she and her companions were greeted with the ghastly sight of the accused feasting on their own genitals, Naruko whose nerves were not in the best of shape after suffering such a traumatic let out a scream as she fainted, drawing attention of others on to her as she collapsed shaking in fear.

Tiamat walked passed a collapsed girl as she whistled lowly at the sight, "Damn nice I like it Naru, though you should have brought some salt along with you they are very effective infection prevention method aslso a nice coagulant and as such it would prevent them from spraying the blood all over such a lovely carpet."

Naruto gained a thoughtful expression as he spoke, "You are right you know next time I should have a bag of salt with me, it would not do good for them to get infected."

"Sakura!", another fearful voice interrupted the meeting as Naruto turned to look at a couple who looked at him with horror stricken face, Naruto knew them too well Mebuki and Kizashi Haruno mother and father of one Sakura Haruno, one of the main tormentors of his previous life, during his younger days they were the one that caused the most problem and were the most vocal about him, not to mention that the banshee like voice of mebuki and the scheming and plotting bastard Kizashi used to be, but this life they were a bit different no not a bit almost as if their behavior had flipped, Mebuki and Kizashi both work for the red cross one fo kindest and loving person he had the met and to think that Sakura is their daughter it was like placing pearl before swine.

Both Sakura's parents dashed towards their daughter kneeling in front of them checking her as Kizashi snarled and spoke with an anger filled tone, "What did you do to her? My poor baby girl."

Naruto could respect that here were members of the Hero tribe who were equally disgusted and afraid to the point they were tongue tied, as such he gave a small smile, "I did nothing Mr. Haruno, I only have her tied up so that she may not try escaping other than that nothing, well may be the shock of her plan getting exposed and the fate of her hired goons might have caused her to lose her consciousness, but more importantly Mr. Haruno what kind of filth are raising, a stalker, vain, narrow minded, oh and recently she decided to have one of her classmates drugged thn rapped by this fine fellows napping on the ground on the pool of their blood then film it and sell it."

But before anyone could speak the Hyuuga on the ground stood up as Naruto had withdrew all of his killing intent he snarled before pulling out a semi-automatic pistol before pulling the trigger as he shouted at the top of his lungs, "**DIE YOU FILTHY HEATHEN!**"

Naruto looked at him with a bored look on his face, he watched as the room once again devolved into chaos, as the person pulled the trigger, the devils who were conscious let out a startled scream at that including Menma where as the adults did not even bat an eyelid at that as they watched it unfold, the gun fired at him as Naruto looked at the bullets traveling towards him with bored expression on his face as he let out a yawn, 'How to deal with this now, oh yes I can put up a good show.'

7 shots were fired consecutively towards Naruto who simply raised his hand and it blurred to most of them, as the man looked towards him, he was greeted by a bored looking Naruto with his hands outstretched into a fist as he spoke with a yawn, "Are you done? Or are you going to try something else.", with that he opened his fist as the deformed bullets dropped on the floor, all seven of them fell on the floor causing the person to be bugged eyed at that, as Naruto spoke, "Never try to fight a dragon with a pin idiot, but I have enough of you now go take dip.", with that multiple magical circle appeared underneath the castrated goons and the Hyuuga with the gun as they promptly teleported away.

Shikakau frowned at that as he spoke, "Where did you send them?"

Naruto shrugged as he spoke, "Who knows somewhere near the North Pole, or was it South Pole who cares about them."

The nonchalant manner of his speech made many frown at that considering his basic disregard for human life, as Chouza spoke well more like accused him with a frown, "You killed them!"

Naruto: "I guess I did."

Chouza: "How could you! don't you have any compassion of human life."

His statement was greeted by a chuckle from Naruto as well as his companions as he spoke, "Sorry I could not help but laugh at your hypocrisy, but enough of that we are not here to discuss about my morals but what kind of punishment I should impose upon your daughters."

Next day a bored Naruto had just finished his classes, well extremely boring classes at that as he head fell on the desk with a loud thump, 'So boring, so boring why did I agree to join school I should have taken Thena's offer and tried to graduate early then I would have never had to suffer going through all this torture, I already know everything beyond University level about Organic Chemistry why do I have to learn again, why why why **why.**"

Suddenly he sat upright as an unholy flame lit his eyes as he growled, 'It must have been some God who cursed me into this when I find that God I….'

His musing was cut short upon timely arrival of Sasuke Uchiha and Kiba Inuzuka, as Naruto looked at him curiously Sasuke bowed at him as he spoke in a serious tone, "You have my gratitude Naruto, thank you and if you need anything and by anything I mean anything just tell me."

Now it was Naruto's time to be dumbstruck as he spoke in a bewildered tone, "Why are you thanking me?"

Sasuke: "Well I heard you caused Ino and Sakura to be not only expelled but they were even forced to leave this city."

Naruto shrugged at that as he spoke, "Yes, but it is their fault that they tried to drug one of your classmate and try to make a pornographic film using her, but I still does not understand why you are thanking me."

Sasuke took a deep breath as Kiba placed a hand on his shoulder as he spoke, "Those two were the most rabid fan girls one could always come across they they …..", and then in front of Naruto, Sasuke broke into tears as Kiba held him, even Naruto stood up and gave him an one armed hug consoling the sobbing Sasuke as Kiba spoke from the side, "He went through a lot because of them, they stalked, stole his stuff to place them in their shrine, it was even difficult for him to use toilet during outside of his home even access to restaurant were not possible, even whe…"

"Please Kiba stop please stop, no more stop letting me relive the nightmare.", came a wailing voice of Sasuke as Kiba spoke in a comforting voice to him, "It is over buddy everything is over."

Sasuke shook his head as he spoke, "I doubt it I have tried to get them away from me specially those two rabid women but no matter what I did, even if I approached the police they simply laughed and shooed me away after all my family always turned a blind eye to them because that blond bimbo's father was my parent's friends no one even my older brother never helped me with my problem."

Naruto sighed at that even in previous life there was theory that he believed in that Sasuke did not have to leave Konoha just to become strong to kill Itachi, but his fangirls chased him away, he was an orphan as such he knew how he felt like all those trauma and everything from having to watch his family getting murdered, then the bootlicking began and the hordes of fangirl appeared, when his family was alive he was just another Uchiha, but after their death he became the next best thing since slice bread and he hated it, because people only wanted to use him, truly a pitiful child.

Naruto cleared his throat as he spoke, "Well Sasuke since I believe that they will not be any problem, why don't you go and celebrate with your friends for your new found freedom, and leave those nasty memories behind and live for the future, after all you only live once"

Sasuke nodded at that with a smile on his face as he spoke, "You are right Naruto, 'you only live once', and so would like to come with us?"

Naruto gave a small smile as he spoke, "Well I would love to but I Leviathan had requested for a meeting as such I will be busy sorry for that."

A few hours later, Naruto stood up from his seat as he shook hands with Serafall Levaithan as he spoke, "Well I see no problem with that a convention is something that many would enjoy."

Serafall nodded at that as she spoke in a pontificating tone, "So true a 'Magical Girl Convention' is a dream come true and you allowed my peerage members will be happy to hold such a Holy and Sacred ceremony at the land of Kuoh."

Naruto snorted at that as he spoke, "Is it alright for a Devil to do something 'Holy'?"

Serafall stuck out her tongue before she twirled around before speaking, "Tee hee, how silly of you I am no Devil, I am the great Magical Girl Levia-tan."

Naruto laughed out loud at that as he spoke, "How silly of me Magical Levia-tan!", as he spoke those words he heard the sound of porcelain cup cracking, which made him snicker at how embarrassed Sona Sitri was expressing her anger towards her older sister.

Apparently Serafall wanted to teach her sister the fine art of diplomacy and it so happen to be that her sister's Queen as well Rias and her Queen decided to tag along with her, but before he could speak anything Naruto went ramrod before he spoke with a growl, "Serafall take the devils and leave **NOW.**"

Serafall may act like a fool but she knew something was amiss as she quickly gathered her sister and her friends before quickly teleporting from this place with a word as she left she heard Naruto shouting at the top of his lungs, "**HOUSE PROTOCOL 34.**"

Serafall teleported along with the younger Devils a few miles away from Naruto's house as she calmly looked towards the direction of the house with a rarely seen seriousness in her face, she did not have to wait long as rest of Naruto's house mates including the maids appeared soon after mostly in sleepware as she spoke, "What happened?"

Irene shrugged as she spoke, "No idea but Naruto simply told us to leave, I hope you would not mind if we join you people."

Serafall shook her head as she spoke, "No….", whatever she was about to speak was stopped as a horrifying feeling of death hit her followed by joy of life, as life and death struggled for dominance, even if she was a few miles away from Naruto's place she could feel it, especially since she could feel an energy of Divine nature came from that place, she was not dissatisfied when the sky lit up like Fourth of July.

Artoria grimaced as she spoke, "tch, it seems that the mutt has appeared.", as the ground beneath them shook as if an earthquake was taking place as the younger devils shook with fear.

Serafall frowned at that as she spoke, "We have to help him.", she was about to teleport only to be stopped by a sword near her neck, Serfall growled as she spoke with a glare towards the wielder of the sword, "What are doing Angelica?"

Angelica returned the glare with equal force as she replied back with stern voice, "Naruto does not like to be interrupted during his meal, so stay here and witness the entire ordeal in a civilized manner and if you interfere with him and …."

"You have to deal with us.", came a reply from Artoria who held a spear pointed towards Serafall's heart as a voice full of mirth came to their ears as they turned and saw Tiamat lounging on a chair with a glass of wine in her hand as she spoke, "Will ladies calm down I am enjoying the feeling of Naruto's energy so stop disturbing me."

**The model used in the last few chapters:**

**Tiamat: Imagine Esdeath as the base human form with draconian horns.**


	21. Chapter 21

**[Disclaimer: The characters of this story are not mine they sadly belong to their respective creators, and this is a work of fiction as such any similarities between the characters with any real life person dead or alive is merely coincidental and is deeply regretted.]**

A few minutes later numerous people converged upon Naruto's mansion as they reached their they were greeted by large scale destruction as the mansion looked as if it had been hit by a tornado then choke slammed by a tsunami, some of the people namely the devil side and a few from Hero side were concerned about Naruto only for their feeling of concern being dashed by feeling of relief as they watched a shirtless Naruto with his trousers almost gone lounging on a broken rubble deep in thought with a kiseru on his hand.

Most if not all the woman present blushed upon seeing a shirtless Naruto as Kushina shouted out to him, "YOU SMOKE! And put some CLOTHES ON!"

Naruto's eyes fell on her for a brief second and she felt as if she was about to die, Naruto snorted towards her as he spoke with a tired sigh, "Whether I smoke or not has nothing to do with you and as for seeing me shirtless lady you have seen me naked before so what is your problem?"

Kushina had a scandalized look on her face as Minato snarled in anger as he spoke, "How dare you insinuate my wife would look at you naked you scoundrel?"

Naruto had a confused look on his face as he spoke, "Really I thought babies are born naked hmm maybe I was a special born wearing a tuxedo.", he ended with a nod with his eyes closed as if he just solved one of the biggest mysteries in his life.

Both Minato and Kushina looked red with embarrassment as others snickered before their eyes fell on Menma who was standing closer to Rias causing them frown as a feminine voice spoke with a touch of amusement in it, "I do not think you were born with a tuxedo Naruto you are in Japan as such I will bet on hakama."

Serafall stepped forward as she gave a small bow as she spoke with a smile, "Lady Bishamonten it has been a while."

Bishamonten returned her bow with a small nod as she spoke, "Yes it has been.", before she turned her attention to Naruto as she spoke, "SO what did Anubis want from you?"

Naruto gave a small smile as he spoke, "You all know Veena everyone Death God has a thing for my soul, but he was just having a measuring contest with me nothing more.", before his eyes turned towards his garden as he grimaced at ruined garden, "I liked my garden."

Tiamat snorted at that as she spoke, "Put your house in order Naruto and stop sulking and repair your garden already."

Naruto sulked at that as he spoke, "But it takes a lot to repair damage done by a God."

Tiamat simply raised one of her eyebrows causing him to slump in defeat as his housemates showed clear lack of disinterest to help him causing him to grumble before he stomped on the ground as the house seemed to repair itself and to onlookers it looked as if a movie was in rewind.

Erza gasped at that as she spoke with astonishment, "How?"

Irene replied to her with a sneer as she looked at Naruto with warmth in her eyes, "You are an Uzumaki Erza, yet you failed to even see the wonder of rune, worthless."

At that others were taken aback including the devils they knew how to repair with magic but what Naruto was doing was something else he had simply used runes to turn back time itself to take back the entire estate as it were before and then they watched as Naruto snapped his finger and every plant and animal or insect that were dead simply vanished before he simply clasped his hand and the earth shook as new plants grew anew as flowers bloomed again and trees once again provided shelter.

Tiamat's lips curved a little into a small smile at that, 'If he wanted he could have brought back all the dead to life but he respects the cycle and importance of life and death that is why I like him.'

Sona looked at her older sister as she spoke in a hushed tone, "Big sister can reverse time using runes as well."

Serafall shook her head as she narrowed her eyes towards Naruto as she spoke in stern voice but low enough so that her sister and her friend Rias can only listen, "I think only Ajuka might but to reverse the time flow but not entirely like that I do not think that is possible even by him, girls the threat level is now double if it increases even a tiny bit more you will all return home without asking any questions."

Menma who was nearby had managed to eavesdrop on their conversation as he spoke with a frown, "Sorry but I do not think so Naruto is not a threat at all."

The usually bubbly Serafall send a small glare at Menma as she spoke in a rare serious manner, "Gods have huge amount of pride and any person if they had spoken in such an informal and familiar way they would have been killed on spot and here is one human who is acquainted with multiple Gods who either treat him as a family or a close friend it means that there must be something about him that is valued by Gods not to mention he had just a small fight with a God not just any God The God of Death of Egypt and is still alive."

By then her voice had attracted many others who were listening intently at her and found her logic to be sound and painfully acceptable to many as they slowly started moving away from in front of Naruto's house.

Kushina frowned upon seeing Menma so close to Rias she spoke with a glare, "Menma let us leave there is nothing for us here."

Menma nodded at that as he left with his parents not before sending a small smile full of love towards Rias who responded with one of her own as she left with rest of the devils.

Bishamonten or as Naruto calls her Veena lounged on a nearby sofa with Tiamat occupying another one as Naruto spoke with a smile, "I am going to brew myself some coffee would either of you like some."

Irene spoke with a shrug, "Of course I would like some and when you are on it please bring some of your special homemade strawberry cheesecake."

Lucretia gave a sultry smile as she spoke, "I would love some too but with your cookies my beloved."

As Naruto left with the orders from others Tiamat spoke with a grin, "He is such well trained already his wife would be lucky."

Bishamon nodded at that as she glanced lazily towards a certain direction lazily as she spoke in a bored tone, "So how long are you going to lurk in the shadows Bastet?"

A black cat appeared which suddenly morphed to an incredibly beautifully woman as she spoke, "My it seems like some festival is going on and my what a wonderful turnabout I know all of you except you except you red haired woman who might you be."

Angelica smirked at her as she spoke, "She is Irene she is the current Azi Dahaka."

Bastet looked at her with undivided interest as she spoke with a smile, "It seems that the arrogant dragon fell once again and by the looks of her, are you by any chance related to Nauto?"

Irene replied to her with a nod, "Yes I am, when I was still human I was his maternal aunt as his egg donor was my younger sister."

A chaise lounge appeared in front of her and which she promptly occupied, as she stretched on it Naruto appeared with a tray full of streaming piping hot coffee which he placed on top of a center table along with various things as ordered by others.

Bastet took a bite of the cookie as she moaned in delight an expression which was shared by all as Naruto spoke with a smile, "I am happy that you all like it."

Irene had a glazed look in her eyes as she enjoyed another bite of her cake as she spoke with a happy sigh, "I love it Naruto I do not thing there is anyone who can cook better than you."

Naruto scoffed at that, "I am not the best chef, the honor goes to Aunt Rhea for cooking I am ready to wage war against the world."

Tiamat looked at Naruto with a content smile on her face as she spoke, "Ah I remember was it not from her you learned how to cook.", Naruto nodded at that as she continued, "Well then I have to taste her cooking when can you get her to come here."

Naruto gave a smile as he spoke, "I will try to bring her here sometime in the future though it would be tad bit difficult since the 6 original Olympians tend to be a bit over protective about their mother and her travelling into other Pantheons domain would be a big no no to them considering their paranoid King."

At the mention of Zeus every woman who were present their let out a tired sigh, a paranoid bastard of a King who could not keep it in his pants and his uncontrolled lust is the cause of many if not all problems in their pantheon.


End file.
